


hello, hope you have a nice day

by kitsunezumi



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: #NulisRandom2018, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Italian Mafia, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Oiran AU, Other, Rabbits Kingdom, Reverse ORIGIN, Tales of Zestiria AU, Tsukino Empire, Unrequited Love, for chap 9-11 only, origin, slight mention about human trafficking and prostitution, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunezumi/pseuds/kitsunezumi
Summary: JUDUL DAN ISI GA ADA HUBUNGANNYA OK LMAO#nulisrandom2018, DONEDay 30: Cinta itu membutakan, hanya bila kau membiarkannya. Oiran AU. Oiran!Haru & Kai. Kelanjutan chapter 5.Dengan ini #nulisrandom2018 saya selesai. Ada beberapa chapter di sini yang saya suka, mungkin akan saya kembangkan jadi fic tersendiri. Semoga menikmati, thanks for reading!**Warning:Chap 4, 5, 14, 30: NSFWChap 9-11: Blood, Violence, slight mention of criminal things | Mafia AU.Chap 15: Spoiler-ish for Tales of Zestiria





	1. November Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
>  
> 
> **Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.**
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Setting ganti-ganti per chap, namanya juga nulis random jadi sesuka keinginan aja :')  
> \- Alternate Universe. Genderbend bisa jadi.  
> \- Pair pun campur sari. Di update tiap upload ye.
> 
> DLDR as usual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laut di bulan November dan dua anak badai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
>  
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Canon compliant? 
> 
> DLDR as usual.

I

「November Sea」

Canon compliant

.

Enjoy Reading

 

* * *

 

Laut di bulan November tampak suram.

Hanya itu yang mampu dipikirkan Kai ketika menatap hamparan luas pantai Teluk Tokyo. Tapi mungkin dia hanya salah memilih waktu untuk datang kemari. Pantai identik dengan cuaca cerah di musim panas, di mana langit biru cerah dengan terik mentari yang menyengat dipadu dengan sejuknya air laut atau ketika langit menggelap dan kembang api dinyalakan. Datang ke pantai pada bulan November, di mana musim gugur sedang dingin-dinginnya dengan angin kencang dan langit yang lebih sering berawan daripada tidak rasanya membuat hati ini miris. Menurut Kai.

Bukannya Kai ingin bilang laut di bulan November itu jelek. Kai yakin pasti ada orang-orang yang bisa mengapresiasi suasana sunyi pantai dan dingin udara. Laut biru yang warnanya sedikit menggelap dan awan berarak juga sebenarnya bukan pemandangan yang jelek. Tapi sebagai anak musim panas, Kai harus bilang ia lebih menyukai laut di musim panas.

Lantas kenapa Kai yang menyukai laut di musim panas malah datang ke Teluk Tokyo ketika bulan November?

Jawabannya mudah saja.

Mata biru Kai memandang sekeliling, lalu memicing ketika menangkap satu sosok. Kai setengah berlari menghampiri sosok itu—si sinting yang sedang bermain air laut di penghujung musim gugur.

"Ooi, Shun!"

Yep. Kai di sini karena Shun.

Shun menoleh. Rambutnya yang biasanya rapi acak-acakan tertiup angin. Kai mendecak sebal ketika ia melihat jaket, sepatu, dan kaus kaki digeletakan begitu saja di atas pasir. Shun berbalik ketika Kai semakin dekat, menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga karena terpaan angin.

"Kai. Kenapa di sini?"

"Kenapa lagi.. Menurutmu karena apa?" Kai menghela napas. "Kau ini, mentang-mentang pekerjaan sudah selesai dan pulang sendiri, bukan berarti kau boleh langsung pergi entah ke mana! Setidaknya bilang dulu ke manager kita. Anak-anak yang lain sampai cemas, tahu."

Shun melangkah ke tepi, tapi berhenti ketika air masih sebatas mata kaki.

"Aah, maaf, maaf~ Aku mau beritahu Dai begitu sampai, tapi aku keasyikan bermain, jadi..."

"Keasyikan bermain... Aah, kau ini."

Kai menghela napas lagi. Ia menunduk untuk mengambil jaket dan sepatu Shun, lalu menggoyangkan keduanya untuk menjatuhkan pasir yang menempel.

"Ayo pulang. Nanti kau sakit karena terlalu lama bermain air."

"Mm, nanti."

Shun kembali memunggungi Kai dan kembali melangkah ke laut. Ia berhenti ketika separuh betis sudah terendam, sedikit di atas kaki celana yang ia gulung.

"Shun?"

"Kai."

Shun memanggil pelan. Matanya tertuju pada cakrawala. Kai merapatkan jaket dan syalnya ketika angin berhembus lagi, membuat rasa dingin kembali menyerang tubuh.

 _Leader_ Procellarum itu tidak menggigil barang sedikitpun. Kai setengah menggerutu dalam hati. Huh, inikah keuntungannya memiliki suhu tubuh selalu pada kondisi 20 derajat?

"Ada apa? Cuacanya semakin dingin, tidak bisakah kita bicarakan ini ditempat yang lebih hangat dan tidak berangin?"

"Nee, Kai."

Kai menyerah mencoba membuat Shun mengurungkan niat. "Ya?"

"Pernah tidak Kai merasa.. Bosan?"

"Mm?" Kai mengerjap. "Tentu sajakan?"

"Bagaimana cara mengatasinya?"

"Mengatasinya ya..." Kai mengusapkan kedua tangannya yang semakin dingin ke lengan sendiri, "Hmm.. Tergantung. Biasanya melakukan sesuatu yang melibatkan gerak badan membantuku. Atau melakukan hobiku?"

"Apa rasa bosan Kai kemudian hilang?"

"Biasanya."

"Bagaimana kalau misalkan.. Rasa bosannya tidak hilang?"

"He? Hmm.. Susah juga ya. Kalau seperti itu kurasa aku kan berhenti sebentar untuk melakukan hal lain dan bersantai dulu.. Lalu melakukannya lagi nanti?" Kai menatap shun cemas. "Kenapa? Kau bosan dengan sesuatu?"

Shun mengangguk ragu. "Mm. Tapi ya.. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Pemuda berambut perak itu menoleh pada Kai, sorot matanya tampak kosong.

"Kai, aku bosan menjadi _idol_."


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dua komandan dan hubungan keluarga. Family. Tsukino Empire. Hajime & Shun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
>  
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Tsukino Empire AU. 
> 
> DLDR as usual.

II

「Family」

Tsukino Empire

Notes:

Berasumsi kalau Hajime adalah pangeran pertama, saya anggap dia dan Shun adalah kakak adik. Anggap saja Ibu Hajime dan Ayah Shun menikah tapi Ibu Hajime punya anak dengan Ayah Hajime, sementara Ayah Shun punya anak dengan Ibu Shun, yang kemudian meninggal saat Shun kecil.

INTINYA: Ibu Hajime = Hime-sama (panggilan Shun)/kaa-sama (panggilan Hajime), Ayah Hajime = tou-san (keduanya), Ayah Shun = papa (panggilan Shun)/tou-sama (panggilan Hajime). Sumber untuk segala macam Tsukino Empire saya berpatokan pada [translation yang ini.](http://ryuukia.tumblr.com/post/173607740419/tsukino-empire-plot-translation)

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

Langkah kaki yang kerap terdengar dalam _headquarter_ hanya terdengar sayup-sayup begitu Hajime memasuki ruangan itu. Komandan armada kapal kedua dan pangeran kedua kerajaan Tsukino, Shimotsuki Shun, sudah menunggu di dalam bersama seteko teh, kudapan, dan dua cangkir.

"Hajime~"

Shun menyapa ketika Hajime menghampirinya dan menghempaskan diri ke ruang kosong di sebelah Shun. Komandan armada kapal pertama itu menghela napas sembari melepaskan topinya.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya." Shun mengucap ringan dan menyodorkan cangkir berisi teh yang masih mengepul untuknya. "Hari ini kalian sibuk sekali'kan?"

"Terima kasih," Hajime menerima cangkir dan menyesap tehnya perlahan. "Enak seperti biasa. Kalian hari ini seharian tinggal di _headquarter_?"

"Karena Kai dipanggil untuk membantu menjadi mediator di antara divisi pertama dan kedua. Yoru dan Rui hari ini juga ada keperluan untuk mengurus penelitian."

"Hee.. Lalu yang lain?"

"Iku dan You mengunjungi kadet-kadet baru."

Hajime meraih sepotong kukis. "Kau sendiri?"

"Tidur."

Hajime mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidur?"

"Tidur."

Ada jeda beberapa saat. Hajime dan Shun sama-sama menikmati tehnya dan kudapan dalam diam. Hajime meletakkan cangkirnya ke tatakannya sebelum menatap Shun tepat di mata.

"Shun, bagaimana kabar kaa-sama?"

Kali ini Shun merengut seperti anak kecil.

"Mou, kau harusnya tahu apa yang terjadikan." Shun mengulur ucapannya dengan nada merajuk. "Hajime nii-sama."

Hajime mau tak mau tersenyum kecil dan merilekskan diri. "Masih seperti biasa?"

"Apa lagi?" Shun menghela napas dan mengangkat pundak. "Mutsuki  jii-sama masih terus mendesakku untuk membawamu kembali ke istana. Papa, Hime-sama dan tou-san bilang biarkan saja tapi aku pun yakin mereka pasti ingin bertemu denganmu."

Shun mengetukkan jarinya ke paha. "Hajime sebaiknya pulang sesekali. Setidaknya cuma untuk bertemu Hime-sama dan tou-san."

"Masih juga hime-sama? Dia juga ibumukan..." Hajime berkomentar sambil tersenyum kecil. "Walaupun bukan ibu kandung."

"Hime-sama ya hime-sama." Shun membalas dengan keras kepala.

"Tapi kau memanggil tou-san begitu saja." Hajime tertawa kecil. "Hm... Masih bersikeras agar aku pulang ya.."

Shun mendengus. Sudah rahasia umum di antara keluarga kerajaan bila Hajime melarikan diri dari istana. Keberadaannya sampai sekarang tidak diketahui, kecuali bagi Shun yang kebetulan bekerja berdampingan dengannya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada mereka tunggu saja sampai kau ingin pulang sendiri. Tapi mereka tidak sabaran semua." Shun mengeluh lagi.

"Selama bukan kaa-sama yang berniat langsung menghampiriku." Hajime menatap Shun. "Kau tidak bilang aku di sini kan?"

"Mana mungkin! Hajime memintaku diam, tentu saja aku diam! Kau bisa percayakan semua rahasiamu padaku dan aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa." Shun membuat gerakan mengunci mulut. "Semuanya aman padaku, nii-sama."

Hajime melepaskan topi Shun dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, kemudian mengusap rambutnya pelan. Shun hanya tersenyum dan menutup mata, menikmati elusannya.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya kau tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa kecuali terpaksa."

"Terpaksapun aku tidak akan bilang." Shun tersenyum kecil, menikmat elusan Hajime. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun kalau pangeran pertama kerajaan, Hajime, adalah orang yang sama dengan Mutsuki Hajime, komandan armada kapal pertama. Bahkan walaupun 'Mereka' menangkapku dan memaksaku bicara."

"Tidak seperti aku akan membiarkanmu ditangkap juga." Hajime menjawab ringan kemudian menghela napas. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa semudah itu menyatakan kau adalah pangeran kedua. Berisiko sekali, kau tahu. 'Mereka' bisa mengincarmu kapan saja."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja~" Shun tertawa kecil. "Lagipula ada Kai bersamaku."

"...Kai huh." Hajime terkekeh. "Temanmu sejak di akademi militer kan?"

"Yep~"

Shun menyandarkan dirinya di sebelah Hajime. "Kau tahu, Kai itu..."

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore ketika pintu terbuka. Kai dan Haru melongok ke dalam ruangan setelah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu namun tak dijawab. Kai memutuskan untuk nekat membuka pintu, setengah berkomat-kamit dalam hati dan berharap ruang kantor Shun dalam _headquarter_ tidak seperti kamar pribadi Shun dalam kapal induk armada mereka yang entah bagaimana selalu membawa mereka ke dimensi lain setiap dibuka.

"..Shun?" Kai memanggil. Haru di belakangnya juga melongok. "Shu~n?"

"Tidak ada orang?"

"Kurasa ada?" Kai memberanikan diri melangkah masuk. Ia ber-aah pelan ketika melihat Hajime dan Shun.

"...Ah, mereka di sana." Kai melangkah mendekat. "....Hajime, Shu—yah, ternyata tidur."

Haru terkekeh ketika ia melihat keduanya. Hajime dan Shun saling bersandar, keduanya tertidur lelap. Jubah masing-masing disampirkan ke yang lain untuk selimut sementara.

"...Aah, kalau begini mana bisa dibangunkan.." Kai menghela napas.

"Mereka lelap sekali." Haru terkekeh. "Kita biarkan saja?"

"Ya." Kai mengangguk dan mengelus kepala Shun pelan. "Biarkan sajalah."

"Hehe. Kai ini.. Padahal tadi terus saja misuh-misuh tentang Shun melarikan diri dari pekerjaannya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau sudah begini aku juga tidak tega membangunkan mereka."

Keduanya tertawa pelan dan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan. Kai dan Haru berbisik pelan sebelum menutup pintu.

"Selamat malam, pangeran kami."

Semoga kalian diberkati mimpi yang indah.

 


	3. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah pilihan dan dua kerajaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Alternate Universe, Rabbits Kingdom kali ini.   
> \- GA BENER2 NGIKUTIN RABBITS KINGDOM OKE, POKOKNYA SETTINGNYA DI SANA SOBS.
> 
> DLDR as usual.

 

III

「Choice」

Rabbits Kingdom

.

Enjoy reading

 

* * *

 

Sejak dahulu, perang tiada akhir menghantui dunia mereka.  

Kau tidak bisa berharap adanya hari yang damai di antara mereka. Hukum rimba adalah sesuatu yang dipegang erat oleh semua mahluk. Yang kuat harus berjuang lebih keras demi bertahan hidup, apalagi ketika status mereka hanyalah mangsa di tengah-tengah predator.

Dia tidak bisa mengatakan dirinya bukanlah bagian dari dunia mereka. Secara teknis ia hidup bersamaan dengan terbentuknya dunia ini. Keberadaannya maupun kekuatannya mungkin layak disandingkan dengan apa yang disebut oleh para penghuni dunia sebagai dewa, kendati ia sendiri tak merasa demikian. Yang ia tahu ia adalah keberadaan yang sudah lama ada di dunia, kebetulan memiliki kekuatan lebih dari penghuni dunia dan memilih untuk tidak turut campur dalam urusan yang terjadi di dunia. Dia hidup begitu lamanya hingga umur maupun nama sendiri tidak bisa ia ingat lagi. Dia hanya berada di peraduannya, duduk manis mengamati dunia di bawah sana yang perlahan-lahan ditelan peperangan.

Sampai pada satu hari, ia melihat dua orang. Yang satu adalah remaja, bersimbah darah dan terbujur kaku. Yang satunya lagi adalah anak kecil, berjuang mengguncang tubuh si remaja berkali-kali dan memintanya bangun. Di puncak kepala keduanya ada telinga kelinci putih.

Dia menggumam. Hmm.. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, mereka adalah bagian dari Kerajaan Kelinci Putih. Seingatnya kerajaan mereka dan Kerajaan Kelinci Hitam saat ini sedang bersitegang. Belum lagi adanya tekanan dari kerajaan lainnya dan masalah internal masing-masing kerajaan.

Dia ingat beberapa tahun sebelumnya, Kerajaan Kelinci Hitam baru saja mengangkat raja baru mereka. Seorang anak kecil, umurnya mungkin tidak sampai 10 tahun. Berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna ungu yang tajam. Raja terpilih paling muda sepanjang sejarah mereka. Raja mungil yang entah kenapa membuatnya ingin terus memerhatikannya.

.

* * *

.

Hajime baru berumur 6 tahun ketika ia diangkat menjadi raja.

Raja sebelumnya meninggal di tengah peperangan, tewas akibat tikaman pedang pada organ vital. Hajime kecil menemukan tanda raja muncul di punggung tangannya sehari setelah pemakaman raja dilangsungkan. Keesokan harinya, tahu-tahu saja ia sudah diboyong ke kerajaan dalam kereta kuda. Orang tuanya menangis melepaskannya, sementara rakyat mengelu-elukan namanya sebagai raja baru.

Hajime memang masih muda, tapi bukan berarti dia senaif anak-anak lainnya. Hajime tahu menjadi raja bukanlah perkara mudah. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang anak berusia 6 tahun untuk menjalankan kerajaan? Kendati penasihat kerajaan, Kanade, berjanji akan membantunya, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat dirinya yang masih anak-anak bisa memenuhi tanggung jawab sebagai raja.

Malam pertama di kamar utama istana yang megah dilalui Hajime dengan bergelung di ranjang empuk berlapis sprei beludru tanpa bisa tidur barang sekejap. Rasa tidak tenang membuatnya tetap terjaga, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi keesokan hari setelah dia ditetapkan menjadi raja.

Telinga kelinci hitam di puncak kepala Hajime bergerak kecil ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara. Ia mendorong dirinya bangkit ke posisi duduk, telinga masih bergerak-gerak mencari asal suara—yang kemudian ia sadari berasal dari balkon. Hajime beranjak dari ranjang, selimut tebal ditarik juga untuk menyelimuti diri dari angin malam dan sekedar untuk mencari rasa aman.

Hajime berjuang membuka pintu tinggi yang menuju balkon. Ia menggigil ketika angin berhembus masuk. Di luar bulan purnama begitu terang menyinari balkon yang tepiannya dililiti kuncup mawar merah. Di tengah-tengahnya Hajime melihat satu sosok berdiri. Putih dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan helaian rambut berwarna perak dan kulit seputih salju. Hanya sepasang mata berwarna hijau peridot yang memberikan warna pada sosok itu.

“..siapa?”

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil kepada Hajime. Untuk sesaaat, Hajime tak mampu berkata-kata. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini, kenapa dia mengenakan pakaian yang sama sekali lain dari mereka?

“...kau siapa?” Hajime bertanya sekali lagi, sedikit meringis ketika ia mengingat ia bertanya bukan menggunakan bahasa sopan tapi sayangnya ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu. “.....kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Siapa?”

“Halo,” sosok itu berkata, sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Hajime sebelumnya. “Kelinci kecil, boleh aku minta kau memberitahukan namamu padaku?”

Hajime mengernyit, tapi menjawab karena orang ini meminta baik-baik. “...Mutsuki Hajime. Ditulis dengan huruf bulan pertama dan permulaan. Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa berada di sini?”

“Mutsuki.. Hajime… Hajime.. Dari permulaan..” Sosok itu tersenyum lembut. “Nama yang bagus. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hajime, Raja dari Kerajaan Kelinci Hitam.”

“....aah.”

Hajime hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

“...kau siapa? Tolong jawab pertanyaanku atau aku harus memanggil penjaga.”

Kali ini sosok itu tampak kebingungan. “...aku?”

“Ya, kau.”

“....aku tidak tahu.”

Hajime mengerjap kebingungan. “...kau tidak tahu dirimu sendiri? Apa kau kehilangan ingatan? Namamu?”

Sosok itu kembali menggeleng. “Sudah terlalu lama. Aku tidak ingat namaku sendiri.”

“Umurmu? Asal?”

“Aku juga tidak ingat umurku.” Sosok itu tertawa ringan. “...aku hanya ingat aku sudah berada di sini. Lama sekali…”

“Di sini? Tapi kau tidak kelihatan seperti penduduk kerajaan ini…” Hajime menatap skeptis pada puncak kepala sosok itu. Tidak ada telinga kelinci hitam seperti miliknya.

“Kau hanya tidak pernah melihatku, Raja kecil.” Sosok itu tertawa kecil dan mendekati Hajime. Ia berlutut di depannya, menarik kedua tangan mungil Hajime dan menggenggamnya ringan dengan miliknya yang dingin. “...kau akan mengalami banyak hal yang menyusahkan setelah ini. Tapi aku berharap kau juga akan menemukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama itu.”

Hajime tidak tahu kenapa sosok ini mendadak berkata seperti itu ataupun kenapa dia terkesan seolah sangat paham akan apa yang terjadi. Tapi ucapannya membuat Hajime merasa lebih tenang, bahkan tidak membuatnya merasa keberatan ketika tangan dingin itu menyentuh pipinya.

“Angkat wajahmu, jangan pernah menunduk. Lakukan yang terbaik dan turuti hatimu.”

Sosok itu menyentuhkan keningnya dengan Hajime. Mata hijau peridot bertemu dengan mata ungu miliknya. Suara ringan bagai melodi lagu itu membuat kelopak matanya terasa berat seketika.

“Aku berdoa semoga apapun yang kau kehendaki menjadi kenyataan, Raja kecil.”

Yang terakhir Hajime dengar dan yang ia ingat ketika sinar matahari pagi menerobos kamarnya dan ia terbangun di atas ranjang empuk dengan setangkai mawar putih di sebelahnya adalah; Selamat malam, mimpi yang indah, Hajime.

.

* * *

.

Dia yakin setidaknya sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak ia bertemu raja kecilnya, Hajime. Dia tersenyum kecil mengingat terakhir kalinya ia mengamatinya. Hajime sudah tumbuh menjadi raja yang pantas. Ia merasa sedikit bangga bila melihatanya berhasil menyelesaikan permasalahan yang dialami kerajaan mereka, tapi di saat yang sama juga berhasil mengatasi masalah peperangan dengan kerajaan lainnya.

Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya bicara tentang itu.

Dia ingat Kerajaan Kelinci Putih juga sedang mengalami masalah. Kerajaan mereka bukanlah kerajaan dimana raja terpilih muncul dengan sendirinya seperti Kerajaan Kelinci Hitam. Raja ditentukan oleh keturunan dan kepantasan, dan saat ini perang sipil terjadi karena rakyat menilai raja yang sekarang tidak lagi pantas menjadi raja dan memutuskan untuk melakukan kudeta.

Kalau dia tak salah ingat, remaja yang ini adalah salah satu orang yang tidak setuju dengan pemerintahan raja yang sekarang dan adalah salah satu dari pemimpin kelompok yang melakukan kudeta. Sementara itu anak kecil ini... Seharusnya adalah pangeran dari kerajaan yang sekarang.

Dia menggumam kecil. Sayang sekali. Padahal ia cukup yakin remaja ini bisa memimpin pasukannya dengan benar. Tampaknya prajurit terkuatpun tak bisa menang dari cara licik yang digunakan kerajaan itu.

Ia mengamati lagi mereka. Si pangeran kecil terus mengguncang tubuh remaja itu, berusaha memanggilnya berulang kali. Kalau mereka di sana terus, cepat atau lambat pasukan kerajaan akan menemukan mereka. Setelah itu permainanpun berakhir.

...

Dia menimbang-nimbang kecil. Kakinya digoyangkan ringan sambil mengamati mereka. Selama ini dia tidak pernah ikut mengambil bagian dalam apa yang terjadi di dunia dan hanya menonton. Sudah beberapa waktu belakangan ini peperangan berlangsung tanpa henti, menyebar hingga menyisakan beberapa wilayah saja yang tak tersentuh. Jujur saja, ia sudah mulai bosan dengan peperangan. Setelah sekian lama, menyaksikan mahluk penghuni dunia bertikai rasanya sangat membosankan. Melihat bagaimana Hajime mengatur kerajaannya justru menjadi hal yang lebih menarik sekarang.

Keputusannya sangat mudah kalau begitu.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan membuat sebuah lingkaran dengan huruf-huruf magis, memastikan ia akan tiba di tempat kedua kelinci putih itu berada begitu ia melintasi portal magis yang ia buat. Toh sudah beberapa waktu sejak ia muncul di depan Hajime dan dia tak pernah melakukan yang macam-macam. Seharusnya sedikit campur tangan bukan masalah bukan?

Melangkah melalui portal yang dibuatnya, dia menjejakkan diri beberapa langkah di belakang kedua kelinci itu. Telinga di kepala sang pangeran bergerak kecil, lalu ia menoleh perlahan. Tubuh kecilnya ia gunakan semampunya untuk menutupi si remaja.

“...siapa?”

“Halo~” dia menyapa, tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan kedua tangan. “Aku kebetulan melihat kalian.. Dan kupikir kenapa tidak membantu kalian?”

“..membantu..? Kau bisa membantu Kai?” Sang pangeran bertanya lirih. “Kalau kau bisa, tolong Kai! Kumohon!”

“Pangeran kecil, siapa namamu?” Dia bertanya sambil menghampiri si remaja, memutuskan tak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai bagaimana remaja yang dipanggil Kai ini sebenarnya sudah tewas. “Dan ya, aku bisa membantu kelinci yang satu ini.”

“Rui.. Minaduki Rui.” Ia menjawab. “...tolong Kai, kumohon.”

“Karena kau sudah meminta dengan manis, baiklah. Akan kubantu.”

Tersenyum kecil, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Mengembalikan nyawa pada mereka yang sudah meninggalkan dunia bukanlah hal yang mudah. Prosesnya begitu kompleks, melibatkan berbagai persyaratan yang menyulitkan. Remaja bernama Kai ini beruntung ia belum lama meninggalkan dunia.

Begitu ia mencecap darah, ia menunduk, mengarahkan wajah Kai agar menoleh ke arahnya. Dia menunduk, menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan milik Kai dan membiarkan tetesan darahnya mengalir ke dalam mulut remaja itu.

Ada berbagai cara untuk menghidupkan kembali seseorang yang sudah meninggalkan dunia. Kalau saja ia punya waktu, mungkin dia akan memilih cara lain yang lebih aman, untuknya dan Kai. Tapi kali ini dia tak punya banyak pilihan. Cara termudah untuk menghidupkan Kai adalah dengan membagi nyawanya sendiri pada Kai dan mengikatnya pada dirinya. Metode yang sedikit bar-bar untuknya karena Kai tak akan bisa melepaskan diri darinya, begitu pula dia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Kai. Setidaknya hingga Kai sekali lagi meninggal.

Kai terbatuk. Rui memanggil-manggil Kai ketika ia menggeliat kesakitan selagi otot-otot dan organ yang terluka kembali memperbaiki diri dan lukanya menutup. Kai terengah sebelum membuka matanya dan mengerjap.

“...h-huh..? Rui?”

“Kai!”

Kai menepuk-nepuk kepala Rui dengan ragu, masih tampak takjub ketika ia mendorong diri ke posisi duduk.

“...kenapa aku masih hidup..? Aku sudah mati’kan?”

“Kai masih hidup karena dia..” Rui menunjuk padanya. “Dia yang menolong Kai.”

“...Huh?”

Kai menatapnya dengan mata sebiru lautan yang ekspresif. Dia tersenyum kikuk padanya.

“Uuh.. Kau yang menolongku? Terima kasih… Bagaimana..? Dan siapa kau? Dari mana asalmu?”

“Hm? Bagaimana ya.. Aku tidak usah tahu detailnya. Kau cukup tahu aku berhasil menghidupkanmu kembali.” Dia tersenyum kecil. “Dan untuk kedua pertanyaan selanjutnya, maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingat.”

“....huh…” Kai mengerjap dan menatapnya. “..kau bisa menghidupkanku, tapi kau tidak tahu nama atau tempat asalmu… Kau ini sebenarnya apa?”

“Apa ya… Hmm…”

Kalau ia mau menjawab jujur, mungkin keberadaannya seperti semacam dewa. Tapi dari yang ia dengar dari para mahluk penghuni dunia, ekspetasi mereka terhadap seorang dewa adalah seseorang yang memenuhi semua permintaan mereka, dan menjaga mereka. Bertolak belakang dengannya.

“....hmm.. Kalian mungkin bisa memanggilku Demon Lord?” Ia menjawab setengah bercanda. “Ngomong-ngomong aku memang menghidupkanmu kembali, tapi maaf ya? Kita jadi terikat pada satu sama lain, jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dan sebaliknya.”

“H-Haah… Uuh… Yah, kurasa hanya sekedar terikat satu sama lain bisa dibilang masih lebih baik daripada cerita-cerita tentang akibat menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati yang pernah kudengar….” Kai menjawab bingung. “Um.. Kurasa setelah ini kita akan bersama untuk beberapa waktu, huh. Namaku Fuduki Kai, terima kasih banyak atas pertolonganmu… Ah, tapi kau tidak ingat namamu sendiri ya..”

“Kau bisa panggil aku apapun yang kau mau.” Dia menjawab ringan. “....Dan ya, kurasa kita akan bisa berpisah sementara waktu. Mohon bantuannya kalau begitu?”

Kai tertawa lagi, lebih ringan. “Eh, tentu. Mohon bantuannya juga kalau begitu… Hm.. Shun!”

“Shun?” Dia mengerjap.

“Shun, ditulis dengan huruf elang. Matamu mengingatkanku pada elang yang pernah kulihat.” Kai terkekeh. “Tidak apa-apakah kupanggil begitu? Atau kau tidak suka?”

“Shun...hm.. Tidak buruk.” Dia yang sekarang bernama Shun itu mengangguk. “Aku suka. Kalau begitu mohon bantuanmu, Kai?”

Kai terkekeh. “Sama-sama, Shun.”

.

* * *

.

Kali pertama dia turun ke dunia, dia datang semata-mata karena tertarik pada raja kecil dari Kerajaan Kelinci Hitam. Seorang anak kecil dinobatkan sebagai raja untuk sebuah kerajaan ditengah-tengah perang, tentu saja ia tertarik untuk menyaksikan kemana hal ini akan membawa kerajaan tersebut. Ia datang menemui sang raja untuk mengucapkan salam, sekaligus memberikan ucapan semoga berhasil padanya.

Kali keduanya dia turun ke dunia, kali ini untuk menolong seorang prajurit yang kelak akan menjadi raja di Kerajaan Kelinci Putih. Keterikatannya dengan sang prajurit bukan hal yang ia perhitungkan, maupun fakta bila ia harus tinggal di dunia untuk beberapa saat atau ketika ia akhirnya diberikan sebuah nama.

Ada sebuah rasa hangat yang mengisi dadanya ketika Kai memberikannya nama, maupun ketika Kai dan Rui memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Bahkan ketika Kai menjadi raja, ketika ia bertemu kelinci-kelinci lain yang bisa ia sebut sebagai teman. Rasa hangat itu semakin membuncah, membuatnya tersenyum dan berharap untuk bisa terus menjalani hari-hari bersama mereka.

“Shun? Kenapa kau diam di sana?”

“Kai.” Dia yang sekarang bernama shun itu tersenyum. “Bulannya indah malam ini, jadi kupikir aku ingin melihatnya untuk beberapa saat.”

“Hm? Ooh, kau benar. Bulannya indah hari ini.”

Kai tersenyum lebar ketika melihat bulan purnama di langit malam. Shun terkekeh melihat wajah berserinya.

“Kau tahu, besok perjanjian perdamaian kerajaan kita dan Kerajaan Kelinci Hitam akan ditandatangani. Kuharap ini pertanda bagus.”

“Kai sudah berusaha keras untuk itu. Aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan lancar.”

“Aku jadi tenang kalau kau yang bilang begitu.”

Tertawa ringan, Kai menoleh pada Shun. “Tapi hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat, hm? Setidaknya jangan diam di luar begini. Dingin.”

“Mm. Aku ingin minum teh buatan Kai~ dengan susu dan madu yang banyak.”

“Ya, ya.” Kai tertawa kecil. “Sesuai keinginan Raja.”

“Kai ini, rajanya siapa ya?”

“....sebenarnya aku sih.” Kai tertawa lagi, tapi ia meraih tangan Shun. “....tapi kalau bukan karena Shun, aku tidak akan berada di sini. Jadi Shun adalah raja yang sebenarnya untukku.”

“....Kai ini. Kau pasti terlalu banyak mendengar You menggombal.”

“Ehh? Aku serius kok.” Sanggah Kai sebelum mengucap lagi lebih serius. “Aku berhutang budi pada Shun. Kalau bukan karena kesempatan kedua yang kau berikan, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan ini. Kerajaan kami pasti masih sedang dalam perang dan perjanjian perdamaian tidak akan bisa dilakukan.”

“Aku bukan raja, lho?”

“Ya, ya. Aku lupa.” Kai tersenyum, membungkuk masih sambil meraih jemari Shun. Ia mencium punggung tangan Shun. “...demon lord, hm?”

“Benar sekali~” shun tertawa ringan. “Sekarang buatkan teh untukku ya Kai?”

“Baiklah, baiklah. Tunggulah di ruang tengah ya? Aku yakin Rui dan Iku pasti masih belum tidur, jadi kita di sana saja.”

“Iya~”

Shun menunggu hingga Kai kembali ke dalam sebelum menatap kembali menatap rembulan di langit malam.

Dia tidak bisa mengatakan dirinya bukanlah bagian dari dunia mereka. Secara teknis ia hidup bersamaan dengan terbentuknya dunia ini. Keberadaannya maupun kekuatannya layak disandingkan dengan apa yang disebut oleh para penghuni dunia sebagai dewa, meskipun ia memilih untuk tidak turut campur dalam urusan yang terjadi di dunia. Dia hanya berada di peraduannya, duduk manis mengamati dunia di bawah sana.

Hingga ia memilih untuk turun ke dunia.

Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkah masuk dalam istana, dimana kawan-kawannya menunggu.

“Hari ini pun menarik. Semoga saja besok bisa menjadi hari yang lebih menarik lagi.”

Lirih ucapannya terdengar samar-samar sebelum Shun menutup pintu menuju balkon di baliknya.

Selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah dan hari esokmu menyenangkan.

 


	4. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha, omega, dan heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
>  
> 
> **Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.**
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Modern AU
> 
> \- Genderbend, fem!Hajime & fem!Haru
> 
> \- Omegaverse. Alpha fem!Hajime, Omega Shun
> 
> DLDR as usual.

 

IV

「Mate」

Modern AU | Omegaverse | Gender bending

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

 “Nng…”

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika Mutsuki Hajime menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang bertebaran di mejanya. Di sebelahnya, rekan kerjanya, Yayoi Haru, tersenyum kecil sembari merapikan berkas-berkas yang bertebaran dan menyodorkan secangkir kopi pada Hajime.

“Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya.” Haru terkekeh. “Itu tumpukan yang terakhir, kau bisa istirahat setelah ini.”

Hajime hanya mengehela napas dan memijat keningnya, sedikit gusar dengan ucapan Haru.

“Haa.. Ada-ada saja. Koi dan Arata harus kuberi pelajaran tentang menulis berkas yang benar besok-besok. Yang benar saja, mengerjakannya jadi lebih lama karena aku harus sekalian mengoreksinya.”

“Ya, ya. Tapi jangan keterlaluan ya.”

Haru tertawa renyah sementara Hajime menghabiskan kopi kemudian merapikan barang-barangnya. Gadis yang lebih muda sudah sejak tadi membereskan barang-barangnya tapi memutuskan menemani sang kawan sekaligus atasan yang bersikeras mengerjakan berkas untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan.

“Hajime juga, padahal sebenarnya tidak apa kalau mau pulang lebih dulu’kan? Tapi malah memaksakan mengerjakan berkas untuk beberapa hari ke depan..”

“Aku tidak mau diganggu.” Hajime menjawab lugas dan kembali memakai blazernya. “Aku kembali lebih dulu, Haru, sisanya kuserahkan padamu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kai.”

“Iya, iya.” Haru tersenyum dan melambai pada Hajime. “Hajime pulang saja. Kasihan Shun di rumah sendiri.”

Senyum Haru berubah sedikit lebih jahil. “Pulang dan manjakan omegamu. Dia pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu alphanya pulang~”

Hajime memberi Haru tatapan sebal tapi sedikit menyeringai. Perempuan yang kerap kali disapa ratu itu terkekeh,

“Tidak usah dibilangpun itu sudah pasti’kan?”

.

* * *

 

.

Alpha, beta, dan omega. Ketiga hal itu adalah hal yang menjadi penentu utama status sosial di dunia. Kata orang, mereka yang berstatus alpha pada umumnya dengan mudah bisa meraih posisi tinggi dalam dunia pekerjaan karena sifat bawaan mereka yang dominan, dengan mereka yang berstatus beta menyokong mereka dengan sifat tenang dan terkontrol mereka dan omega yang lembut akan mendukung dengan memberikan kasih sayang. Tapi sayangnya karena paham ini jugalah omega jadi tertindas sementara banyak alpha yang bersikap lebih seenaknya.

Namun pada zaman sekarang hal itu tidak terlalu berlaku. Dengan populasi beta yang mendominasi dan jumlah omega yang semakin berkurang, juga semakin digalakkannya gerakan yang mendukung emansipasi omega, sekarang ini omega merupakan keberadaan yang langka dan dijaga benar-benar oleh pasangan mereka.

Hajime terlahir sebagai alpha dan seorang wanita, kombinasi yang tidak membuat keluarganya heran karena keluarga Mutsuki memang terkenal banyak menghasilkan alpha. Sejak kecil keluarganya sudah berspekulasi bila Hajime kelak juga akan menjadi alpha seperti ibunya, dan hal itu terbukti beberapa tahun kemudian ketika Hajime mencapai masa akil balig. Dokter menyatakan ia adalah seorang alpha setelah tanpa sengaja melepaskan feromon yang berakhir membuat teman sekelasnya yang omega mendadak merona merah dan tak bisa menatapnya untuk beberapa waktu—karena dengar-dengar dari wali kelasnya feromonnya terasa sangat memerintah tapi membuat nyaman.

Pun dikatakan begitu, menjadi alpha tidaklah seenak yang dikatakan orang. Ibunya sudah memberi Hajime wejangan tentang bagaimana setelah ini keluarga yang memiliki anak omega akan menawarkan anak mereka pada Hajime untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup, dan terbukti tidak lama setelah Hajime masuk SMA, tawaran itu berdatangan tanpa henti. Cukup banyak sampai Hajime lama-lama muak.

Sampai suatu hari, ibunya datang dan menawarkan sesuatu pada Hajime.

“Mereka tidak akan berhenti karena tahu kau tidak punya pasangan hidup,” kata ibunya. “Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pilih sendiri seorang omega secepatnya dan bertunangan dengannya supaya mereka diam?”

Sebuah ide yang masuk akal. Sayangnya Hajime tidak begitu berminat untuk memiliki pasangan cepat-cepat. Setidaknya sampai ia lulus sma dan bertemu dengan Shimotsuki Shun di universitas.

Shun adalah anak dari keluarga Shimotsuki yang berasal dari Kyoto. Kebalikan dari keluarga Hajime, keluarganya lebih banyak menghasilkan omega. Ayahnya adalah kawan dekat ibu Hajime, sehingga ia menitipkan Shun pada mereka karena Shun akan berkuliah di Tokyo. Tapi walaupun dikatakan begitu, pada akhirnya ibu Hajime toh menitipkan Shun padanya karena mereka akan tinggal dalam _share house_ bersama beberapa kenalan Hajime.

Sekarang, lima tahun kemudian sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Shun kini menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Setelah lima tahun panjang yang penuh berbagai masalah, Hajime tak pernah tidak merasa puas tiap kali melihat leher Shun yang putih dan jenjang berhias tanda pasangan mereka. _Choker_ yang dulunya selalu dikenakan untuk menutupi lehernya sudah lama ditanggalkan sehingga tanda itu terlihat setiap saat—hanya kembali dikenakan ketika mereka harus keluar rumah.

Dan malam ini, kebetulan sekali Hajime mendadak ditelepon oleh sang pasangan, yang terengah dan memohon dengan suara terbata agar Hajime cepat kembali ke rumah karena _heat_ nya sudah dekat.

.

* * *

 

.

“Aku pulang.”

Rumah masih dalam keadaan gelap ketika Hajime pulang, tetapi aroma manis yang menyerbak memenuhi ruang memberitahunya bila Shun sudah memasuki _heat_ nya. Hajime cepat-cepat melepaskan sepatu dan menuju kamar mereka. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat omeganya bergelung di ranjang, memeluk pakaiannya dan mengerang tidak sabar.

“Shun.”

Kepala Shun terangkat. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan mata hijau peridot setengah menutup dan tidak fokus karena nafsu. Shun merintih ketika melihat Hajime,

“...Hajime..”

Hajime melepaskan jaket dan meletakkannya bersama tas dengan sembarang di meja. Ia menutup pintu cepat-cepat dan mendekati Shun sambil melonggarkan kerah kemeja, melepaskan tiga kancing teratasnya.

“Shun.” Hajime memanggil pelan sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tangannya menyentuh kening Shun, mendapati tubuh sang omega yang biasanya lebih dingin dari suhu tubuh normal kali ini panas. Kalau ditilik dari bagaimana Shun mengeluskan pipinya dan mendengkur nyaman seperti kucing pada tangan Hajime, sepertinya Shun juga menyadari itu.

“Hajime..”

Shun merangkak mendekati Hajime and memeluk wanita itu. Ia mendekati Shun dan mencium bibirnya namun membiarkan Hajime yang memperdalam kecupan mereka. Shun terengah ketika Hajime melepaskan kecupan mereka dan mendorongnya merebah ke ranjang.

“Hajime.. Hajime..,” Shun mengerang, mengulurkan tangannya pada Hajime. “..Panas… Kumohon…”

Hajime hanya tertawa, tapi memenuhi permintaan Shun. Ia merangkak naik ke ranjang, berlutut di atas tubuh Shun. Perlahan ia membantu Shun melepaskan pakaiannya, sesekali meraba kulit telanjangnya yang panas. Shun mengerang di bawah Hajime, menikmati tangan Hajime yang lebih dingin di atas kulitnya yang terasa seperti terbakar. Ia mengerang submisif ketika tangan Hajime bergerak semakin ke bawah dan Hajime menciumi lehernya.

“Nnn… Hajime..”

Sekali lagi Hajime tertawa. Omega di bawahnya sudah tak mampu mengucapkan macam-macam selain namanya. Ia mengecup kening Shun sekali, lalu perlahan-lahan turun ke pelipis, pipi, hingga akhirnya bibir sementara tangannya kembali meraba ke bawah, menyusup ke balik celana Shun dan membuat Shun mengerang.

Wajah memelas dengan mata setengah menutup dan bibir membuka mendesahkan namanya. Ekspresi Shun sangatlah erotis, membuat Hajime menjilat bibir. Feromon manis Shun mulai mempengaruhinya, membuatnya membalas melepaskan feromonnya sendiri yang membuat Shun dengan tak sabar memeluknya dan menghirup feromonnya dalam-dalam.

“Hajime…” Shun memiringkan kepalanya, menunjukkan sisi leher dimana Hajime menandainya di kali pertama mereka menjadi pasangan. “....Ayo lakukan?”

“Dasar manja.”

Mulutnya memang menegur Shun, tapi siapa Hajime untuk menolak permintaan sang omega? Terkekeh, Hajime mencium Shun sekali lagi. Tangan Hajime menemukan milik Shun yang terkulai lemas di sisi bantal, jemari mereka saling terjalin.

Ini baru awalnya, malam masih panjang.  



	5. 嗚呼。髪を撫でて、頬を撫でて、御前を愛してやる。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Aku akan mengelus rambutmu, aku akan mengelus pipimu, dan aku akan mencintaimu. Oiran AU. Oiran!Hajime & Shun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Oiran AU. Oiran!Hajime dan Oiran!Haru. Kai dan Shun pelanggan mereka. cough disarankan membaca chapter ini sambil mendengarkan single Hajime yang nade nade.  
> \- Smut
> 
> P.s: AU ini jangan terlalu dianggap serius, author hanya melakukan research seperlunya rip. 
> 
> DLDR as usual.

 

V

「嗚呼。髪を撫でて、頬を撫でて、御前を愛してやる。」

Oiran AU

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

Daun pintu bergeser membuka menampakkan pelanggan baru. Namun Hajime lebih sibuk memoles ulang gincu di bibir. Ia merapatkan bibirnya sekali, mematut dirinya di depan cermin untuk memastikan gincunya terpulas rapi sebelum merapikan peralatan riasan wajahnya dan akhirnya menatap pelanggan di depannya. Hajime hanya bisa menghela napas, menahan niat untuk meraih kiseru dan merokok. Seberapapun menggodanya ide itu, ia baru saja merapikan gincunya. Sayang.

“Kau lagi?”

“Hm? Kau terdengar tidak senang.”

Hajime menatap enggan. Lelaki muda dengan penampilan serba putih bersimpuh di atas bantal duduk dengan sikap tubuh yang lebih anggun bahkan dari beberapa _oiran_ yang Hajime kenal. Jaket tebal yang biasanya dia kenakan dilipat dan diletakan di sebelahnya, menampilkan tubuh kurus yang biasanya tersembunyi. Hajime sekali lagi menghela napas dan mendekati sang lelaki, kemudian meraih botol sake dan menuangkannya ke gelas kecil yang disodorkan olehnya. Aroma kesturi samar-samar tercium ketika dia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Shun.

“Kau sudah kemari dua hari berturut-turut, Shun. Dan ini tengah malam.”

“Dan? Apa itu salah?”

Shun tertawa kecil dan menyesap perlahan sake dalam gelas kecilnya. Hajime kembali menuangkan sake ketika Shun sudah selesai dengan gelas pertama.

“Kai juga kemari?”

Shun baru menjawab begitu ia selesai meneguk sakenya.

“Menurutmu?”

Hajime kembali menuangkan sake tanpa banyak bertanya. “Tidak usah menjawab dengan sarkasme begitu. Pantas saja Haru tampak lebih bersemangat menangani pelanggan tadi.”

“Mereka memang akrab ya.”

Ucapan Shun bernada biasa saja, lebih terdengar seperti komentar ringan untuk memecah suasana. Tapi di telinga Hajime entah mengapa komentar Shun terasa seperti memiliki makna lain.

“Cemburu?”

“Menurutmu?”

Shun sekali lagi bertanya, mengerlingkan matanya pada Hajime. Hajime hanya mendengus. Tidak usah dijelaskan lagipun dia sudah mengerti jawaban Shun.

“Hajime sendiri daripada diam saja lebih baik temani aku minum?”

“Aku belum cukup umur,” Hajime membalas. “Tapi kalau untuk teh akan kutemani.”

.

* * *

.

Bibir pucat mengecupi leher jenjang. Obi ditarik lepas dan kimono disibakkan, menampakkan lebih banyak kulit gading di bawah temaram lampu. Punggung Hajime melengkung ketika kecupan Shun semakin ke bawah. Jari-jari panjang meraba permukaan kulit dengan sentuhan ringan, meraba dari tulang selangka melintasi sternum hingga ke perut rata. Gigitan pelan di daun telinga membuat Hajime mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan.

Shun tertawa pelan. Tangannya mengelus wajah Hajime dan menyibakkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya. Pipi pemuda yang berada di bawahnya tersepuh rona merah. Napasnya memburu, tercekat ketika lutut Shun yang terselip di antara kedua pahanya bergerak lebih ke atas. Tawa pelan kembali keluar dari mulut Shun ketika pinggul Hajime tanpa sadar bergerak, menggesekkan selangkangannya ke lutut Shun.

“Hajime..”

Shun menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang ikut memerah karena gincu melekat. Dia sekali lagi menunduk, melumat bibir Hajime. Gumam puas terdengar ketika Hajime membuka bibir dan menyambut kecupan Shun, lidahnya balas menyusup ke dalam rongga mulut Shun, menghisapnya pelan sebelum membiarkan Shun membalasnya.

Hajime merengut ketika Shun melepaskan kecupan mereka.

“Hm? Kenapa, Hajime?”

“Aku baru saja merapikan gincuku.”

Shun mengerjap, lalu tertawa renyah.

“Ah. Maaf sudah merusaknya?” Shun masih terkikik ketika Hajime meraih lembaran tisu di sebelah mereka dan menyeka gincunya. Shun mendecak kecewa sambil meraba bibir Hajime dengan jemarinya begitu pemuda itu menghapusnya. “Eh, dihapus? Padahal bibir Hajime tampak lebih menggoda kalau memakai itu.”

“Wajahmu juga jadi merah. Dan merepotkan kalau kena pakaian.” Hajime menarik kemeja putih yang masih Shun kenakan. “Kau ini terlalu putih.”

“Kalau begitu bagus dong? Hajime bisa mewarnaiku dengan warna Hajime.”

Shun menarik kemejanya yang terbuka dengan menggoda, membiarkan jatuh hingga ke siku, menampilkan kulit pucat yang harus Hajime akui menggoda untuk dikotori dengan warna.

“Membersihkannya akan merepotkan,” Hajime meyanggah lagi dengan helaan napas. “Kau ini sejak kapan jadi seberisik ini? Rasanya dulu kau tidak seperti ini.”

“Maa, sudah berapa lama sejak kita terakhir bertemu?”

“Sejak upacara kedewasaan-ku.” Hajime menjawab balik dengan kening berkerut. “Setelah sekian lama terus kemari lalu tiba-tiba kau menghilang begitu saja selama dua bulan… Dasar.”

“Hehe, maaf ya?” Shun menunduk dan mencium kening Hajime. “Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dulu, jadi aku tidak bisa kemari.”

“Setidaknya beritahu aku. Aku tidak mau repot mengurusi protes pelanggan lain ketika tiba-tiba jadwal berubah.”

“Iya, iya.”

Shun menciumi Hajime sekali lagi, melucuti kimononya sebelum menanggalkan kemejanya sendiri. Kulit telanjang bertemu, Hajime bergidik ketika Shun menciumi lehernya. Aroma manis bunga yang  jauh lebih kuat dari aroma Shun yang biasanya menguar dari Shun membuat Hajime mengernyit. Shun terus menciumi tubuhnya, semakin turun ke dada, perut, hingga akhirnya ke pangkal paha yang didorong melebar. Hajime berjuang menahan agar wajahnya tidak merona saat Shun melirikkan mata padanya.

“...Hajime.”

Ia menyerah dan menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan ketika mata beriris hijau menatapnya intens dari sela-sela bulu mata pucat. Hajime mengerang lagi ketika Shun mengigigit pelan di paha dalam dan menghisap, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

“....sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan meninggalkan bekas?”

“Kalau begitu aku boleh melakukan yang lebih selama tidak meninggalkan bekas?”

Shun menatap Hajime dengan senyum. Hajime mendelik kepadanya beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas, menyerah.

“Lakukan sesukamu.”

.

* * *

 

.

Desah sensual terdengar dari dalam ruangan yang diterangi pijar temaram. Di atas futon dua tubuh bersimbah keringat bergumul, lengan menarik tubuh mendekat, jemari mengelus pipi dan helaian rambut. Bola mata beriris ungu basah oleh air mata yang menggenang balas menatap dari kelopak mata yang setengah menutup. Bulir air mata akhirnya menetes ketika hentakan kuat diterima, desah pendek terdengar dari mulut yang setengah membuka.

Kaki Hajime gemetar, membuka lebar memberikan Shun ruang untuk bergerak. Tempat dimana tubuh mereka bertemu basah oleh cairan mani. Shun menjilat bibirnya lagi ketika Hajime mengerang lebih keras, punggungnya membusur dan kepalanya melesak lebih dalam ke bantal. Tangan yang terjalin dengan milik Shun meremas lebih erat, kedua kakinya tanpa sadar merapat dan menyilang di balik pinggang Shun sebelum jatuh lemas. Shun balas menghentakkan pinggangnya beberapa kali sebelum ia juga melepaskan hasratnya di dalam Hajime.

“Hajime…”

Setengah sadar, Shun kembali menunduk, mencium bibir Hajime. Hajime sendiri membalas menciumnya. Napas mereka semakin memburu ketika Shun melepaskan Hajime.

“Bagaimana?” Pemuda yang lebih tua bertanya sambil mengelus wajahnya. “Terasa nikmat?”

“Seperti biasa.” Hajime menjawab tak acuh. “Sudah puas?”

“....Hajime dingin~”

Shun terkekeh dan merebahkan diri di atas Hajime. Hajime sendiri mengernyit dan mendorong Shun pelan.

“Kita sama-sama berkeringat, menjijikkan.”

“Biarkan aku seperti ini untuk beberapa saat?” Shun meminta pelan. “Hajime hangat.”

“Bukan aku yang hangat, kau yang terlalu dingin.”

Hajime membalas sambil menggoyangkan tangan mereka. Dia tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan Shun yang terlalu dingin. Jemarinya saja kadang terasa sedingin memegang es.

“Kalau begitu hangatkan aku?”

Hajime menghela napas. Ia mendorong Shun, membalikkan paksa tubuh mereka hingga sekarang Shun yang berada di bawah.

“Hajime?” Shun mengucap dengan nada sedikit terkejut saat Hajime mendudukinya, tubuh mereka masih terhubung. “Yang tadi itu bahaya, lho. Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?”

“Berisik.” Hajime mengernyit. “Kadang-kadang aku bingung kau ini sebenarnya benar menyukai Kai atau tidak.”

“Suka kok. Tapi Kai lebih suka Haru.”

Hajime terdiam. “Kau tidak masalah dengan itu?”

“Kalau Kai memang mau bersama Haru, aku tidak keberatan melepas Kai. Hajime sendiri?”

“Itu terserah Haru.” Hajime balas mengucap. “Aku dan Haru tidak punya hubungan apa-apa selain senior dan junior.”

“Hee.” Shun menggumam. “Kalau begitu seandainya Kai dan Haru benar saling menyukai, apa Hajime mau bersamaku?”

Kali ini Hajime mengangkat sebelah alis.

“Maksudmu?”

“Kalau Haru dan Kai bersama, apa Hajime mau bersamaku?” Shun bertanya sekali lagi, “Aku yakin aku bisa menyukai Hajime.”

“...kau tahu masalahnya bukan itu’kan?” Hajime menghela napas.

“Kalau masalahnya hanya karena Hajime seorang _oiran_ , aku bisa menebus Hajime.”

“.......uang tidak akan menyelesaikan semua masalah.”

“Tapi kalau aku punya uang, aku bisa melepaskan Hajime dari sini’kan? Lalu kita bisa memulai hubungan ini dengan leluasa.”

“Kau bahkan belum berpisah dari Kai…”

“Akan. Kami sudah membicarakan hal itu.” Shun tersenyum kecil. “Kalau besok pagi perasaan Kai pada Haru masih tidak berubah, kami akan berpisah.”

“....jangan terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan, bodoh.”

Hajime yang kali ini mengelus pipi Shun, lalu menunduk untuk mencium keningnya.

“Kau bisa menyesal kalau terlalu tergesa begitu.”

Shun menggembungkan pipi seperti anak kecil, membuat Hajime menghela napas dan mengacak pelan rambut Shun. Ia kemudian mengelus pipi Shun sekali lagi, menangkup keduanya.

“Dasar anak kecil. Kau ini cuma sebal perhatian Kai jatuh pada Haru’kan, Shun?”

Shun memalingkan wajah, menolak menjawab. Hajime hanya menghela napas lagi. Ah, kenapa dia yang lebih muda malah jauh lebih dewasa daripada Shun?

“Baiklah, malam ini saja.” Hajime berkata pada akhirnya. “Malam ini saja aku akan menjadi kekasihmu.”

“Hanya malam ini?”

“Hanya malam ini. Besok kau tetap menjadi pasangan Kai sementara aku kembali hanya sebagai penghibur.” Tegas Hajime. “Malam ini, kehangatan yang kau mau akan kuberikan semuanya.”

“..kalau ternyata aku ingin lebih? Hajime tahu aku suka Hajime, kau bisa membuatku kecanduan.”

“Kalau kau yang ingin, selesaikan hubunganmu dengan Kai dan tebus aku,” Hajime mendorong Shun rebah ke ranjang. “Aku benci yang setengah-setengah. Kalau kau memang ingin Kai, jangan kembali padaku. Kalau kau ingin aku, lupakan Kai dan kembali padaku. Setiap malam. Setiap hari. Lalu tebus aku dan jadikan aku milikmu.”

Hajime menunduk, mengelus wajah Shun dari helaian rambut, pipi, lalu ke bibir. Hangat napasnya terasa bersama aroma kesturi saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shun.

“Aku akan berikan kehangatan yang kau mau. Karena itu berikan aku pikiranmu, tubuhmu, semuanya. Berikan semuanya padaku.”

.

.

.

“Karena aku akan mengelus rambutmu, aku akan mengelus pipimu, dan aku akan mencintaimu.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Pertemuan kembali di medan perang. Harry Potter!AU. Hajime, Shun, Haru, dan Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
>  
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Harry Potter AU, battle of Hogwarts owo)    
> \- KaiShun.
> 
> DLDR as usual.

 

VI

「Reunite」

Harry Potter!AU

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

 

 “Protego! Hajime, di kanan!”

Dinding tak terlihat menghampar di atas kepala Hajime dan Haru, melindungi mereka dari runtuhan bangunan. Hajime tak sempat menoleh karena ia melancarkan mantra pelucut senjata pada pelahap maut di sisi kiri, tapi di sebelahnya Haru setengah terkesiap.

“Shun!”

“Maaf kami terlambat.” Shun mengucap setengah terengah. Di sebelahnya Kai dengan sigap melontarkan beberapa mantra dan berhasil menjatuhkan seorang pelahap maut berambut gelap.

“Kami sempat dicegat beberapa orang, tapi kami berhasil membawa bantuan.” Kai tersenyum ringan, memperlihatkan gigi taring yang jauh lebih tajam dari manusia biasa. “Yang lain sudah pergi membantu semuanya.”

“Aah, terima kasih!” Haru menarik napas, berusaha mengaturnya. “Kalian datang di saat yang tepat.”

“Shun, kau lambat sekali.”

“Maaf ya?” Shun terkekeh. “Kami harus memutar sedikit. Tapi coba tebak apa yang kami temui di jalan.”

“Apa?” Hajime bertanya sambil melancarkan mantra. “Tidak usah basa-basi, langsung saja.”

Shun mengerucutkan bibir, tapi merogoh kantong celananya. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika menunjukkan sebuah cincin berbatu hitam yang batunya retak. Cincin hitam yang Hajime ingat dituliskan oleh Shun dalam daftar benda yang harus mereka hancurkan.

“Shun, itu--”

“Horcrux.” Shun tersenyum puas. “Aku berhasil menghancurkannya.”

“Itu bagus!” Haru membalas senang. “Sekarang tinggal dua lagi!”

“Kalian, menunduk!”

Kai tiba-tiba berkata keras. Ia menarik Shun dalam dekapannya dan mengangkat tongkat sambil kembali menyerukan mantra pelindung. Hajime juga menarik Haru dan melancarkan mantra yang sama, memperkuat mantra yang dilancarkan Kai. Tak jauh dari mereka samar-samar Kai dan Hajime bisa mendengar suara You, Arata, Iku, dan Kakeru juga melancarkan mantra yang sama.

Debu tebal mengepul, membuat jarak pandang memendek. Tapi Kai dengan mudah kembali melancarkan mantra dan membuat beberapa pelahap maut yang mendekat pada mereka terpelanting. Kai menyeringai berbahaya ketika melihat sosok werewolf di tengah-tengah orang yang terpelanting.

“Dia yang menggigitku’kan?” Kai menyeringai. “Dia bagianku.”

“Jangan berlebihan ya Kai.” Shun menghela napas. “Aku tidak mau kalau kau kenapa-kenapa.”

“Hehe, tentu saja.”

Kai menarik shun, menggamit pinggangnya dan mengecup bibir Shun ringan.

“Mana mungkin aku biarkan tunanganku sedih’kan?”

“Baguslah kalau Kai mengerti. Silakan lakukan.”

Kai menyeringai lebar, “Doakan aku semoga beruntung. Aku harus membayar orang itu untuk bekas luka di wajahku ini.”

“Iya, iya. Semoga beruntung Kai.” Shun tersenyum, suaranya mendadak merendah. “...bayar mereka yang setimpal.”

“Tentu~”

Kai berlari mengejar werewolf yang menjauh ke sisi lain kastil. Shun menatap ke arahnya sampai sosok Kai tak terlihat, lalu menoleh pada Hajime dan Haru again. Ia mengerjap kali ini ketika Hajime dan Haru menatapnya terkejut.

“Hm? Kenapa?”

“Shun… Dan Kai?” Haru tergagap. “Kalian?? Tunangan?!”

Suara Haru meninggi di dua kata terakhir. Hajime menatap Shun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

“Ah.. Iya..” Shun tersipu, “...um.. Kai melamarku. Kalau semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, kami akan menikah setelah semua ini selesai. Ah, tentu saja kalian akan diundang.”

Haru tergagap kebingungan, tampak kehabisan kata-kata. Hajime masih menatap Shun dan akhirnya menghela napas.

“Shun.”

“Ya?”

“Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti.” Hajime mengernyit dan kembali bersiap dengan tongkatnya. Selagi mereka bicara, para pelahap maut sudah berkumpul di sisi mereka lagi. “Kita habisi mereka dulu, setelah itu aku ingin kau menjelaskan semuanya.”

Hajime menatap Shun sebal. **_“Nii-san.”_**

Shun terkekeh dan berbalik, memunggungi Hajime. “Iya, iya adik kecilku.”

“Haru, kau juga, bersiaplah!”

“Aah, kalian ini!”

Haru menggurutu tapi juga menyiapkan diri. Tongkat terhunus seperti pedang, ujung-ujungnya berpijar beraneka warna, siap melontarkan mantra. Hajime menyeryit.

“...Shun, Haru, apapun yang terjadi kalian harus tetap hidup begitu ini selesai.”

“Iya~”

“Ya!”

“Ayo!”

 


	7. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Pertemuan pertama Hitam dan Putih. Tsukino Empire, Alt. ver. Six Gravity & Procellarum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Tsukino Empire element di tengah AU seperti Hanshin Arc dari Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. 
> 
> DLDR as usual.

VII

「Beginning」

Tsukino Empire alt. version

.

Enjoy Reading

 

* * *

 

_"Pagi ini kekacauan kembali terjadi di sekitar distrik x. Menurut pengakuan warga yang tinggal di sekitar tempat kekacauan berlangsung, kekacauan ini dimulai sejak subuh, kurang lebih dini hari waktu setempat. Diduga kekacauan ini diakibatkan oleh sekelompok **Host** yang—”_

**Klik**

Layar televisi mati dengan satu sentuhan. Yayoi Haru menatap sekelompok orang di depannya dengan senyum lebar.

“Lalu? Bisa jelaskan ini semua?”

Mutsuki Hajime, Fuduki Kai, Kisaragi Koi, Uduki Arata, dan Haduki You hanya bisa saling bertatapan. Koi dan You hanya bisa menunduk sementara Kai tertawa renyah sambil menggaruk pipi. Hajime memalingkan muka tak peduli.

“....Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya…”

“...Maafkan aku..”

“..Aku juga minta maaf, Haru-san.”

“Maaf.”

“Mereka mengganggu.”

Haru menghela napas berat. Di sisi Aoi, Yoru, Kakeru, Rui, dan Iku hanya bisa tertawa lemah melihat kelima orang lainnya dimarahi.

“Kalian ini…” Haru memulai omelannya. “Kan sudah kubilang hati-hati! Untunglah tidak ada yang sadar kalau ini kalian! Bagaimana mau menjelaskan kalau ada yang melihat?!”

"Habis..." Koi mencicit. “Mereka ngotot sekali mengejar kami!”

You ber-hmm sambil mengangguk. “Kalau bukan karena Hajime-san langsung melibas mereka dengan Kuro, kami juga tidak bisa kembali sebelum matahari terbit.”

Yang namanya disebut hanya menguap. Spirit beast miliknya, Kuro, bergelung di pundak Hajime, sesekali menggeram pelan, puas ketika Hajime mengelus puncak kepalanya. Ekornya bergoyang senang, asap kecil mengepul dari mulutnya sesekali.

“Ha-Ji-Me……”

“Mereka mengganggu. Sudah dibilang tidak berminat ikut dalam perebutan teritori tapi masih juga mengejar…”

Haru menggaruk kepalanya sebal dan menghela napas.

“Justru karena kau meladeni mereka itu mereka semakin semangat mengejar tahu! Kalian tahu tidak, gara-gara hal yang terjadi pagi ini Hajime sudah masuk peringkat pertama Host tanpa afiliasi ke grup manapun yang dikejar untuk dikalahkan tahu! Dan bukan cuma Hajime, yang lain juga mulai sadar tentang Kai, You, dan Arata!”

You dan Arata menunduk makin dalam. Kai masih tertawa-tawa kikuk dan Hajime masih tidak acuh seperti biasa. Kuro di pundak Hajime malah mengangkat kepala dengan bangga, ekornya bergoyang lebih cepat seakan-akan dia sadar apa yang dikatakan Haru.

“Dan kau, Hajime!” Haru menuding Hajime lagi. “Ada apa denganmu, tiba-tiba hilang kontak dengan Aoi?! Kami panik tahu!”

“..Aah itu…” Hajime merogoh kantung kemeja dan mengeluarkan alat komunikasi yang sudah remuk berantakan. “...Ini jatuh, dan karena aku sedang berurusan dengan mereka…”

Haru mengerang kesal. Ia memijit kening.

“...Ya sudahlah. Kakeru, tolong carikan pengganti untuk milik Hajime. Aku lebih baik mulai meretas situs dan menghapus foto dan bukti tentang kalian.”

“Ah, kami juga, Haru-san.” Aoi dan Yoru perlahan bangkit. “Kami bantu juga.”

“Mohon bantuannya ya.” Haru menatap pada yang lain. “...kalian sudah cukup membuat banyak kekacuan hari ini. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan kalian tidak boleh kemana-mana seperti biasa. Aku serahkan urusan rumah pada kalian.”

“Yaaa…”

Koi mengekor kakeru, haru, aoi, dan yoru. Arata dan You ditarik ke dapur oleh Kai bersama Iku dan Rui, menyatakan diri akan membuatkan makan malam untuk permintaan maaf sudah membuat keributan. Hajime menyandarkan diri di sofa ruang tengah, memikirkan apa yang terjadi lagi.

.

* * *

 

.

Hajime mendecih sambil cepat-cepat menghindar dari serangan para Host. Spirit beast tipe naga yang mereka miliki memang tidak seberapa, tapi kemampuan mereka untuk menyemburkan api sangat mengganggu.

Sebenarnya kalau Hajime mau, Kuro sudah pasti akan menang dari mereka. Tapi sayangnya Hajime tidak bisa menggunakan Kuro. Segala urusan dengan grup-grup Host ini benar-benar merepotkan dengan segala keributan mempertahankan dan merebut teritori ini, kalau ia sampai mengeluarkan kuro, yang lain pasti akan mulai mencarinya.

Tapi kalau begini bagaimana dia mau melepaskan diri tanpa bantuan Kuro?

Kuro menggeram kecil, menunjukan taringnya. Dia sudah tak sabar untuk ikut terjun dalam kerusuhan yang terjadi. Hajime harus menahan Kuro agar dia tidak langsung balas menyerang spirit beast yang lain. Prioritas mereka adalah kembali berkumpul dengan Kai dan yang lain.

Hajime sekali lagi mendecak. Sial, alat komunikasinya rusak terinjak oleh salah satu spirit beast. Akan susah baginya untuk meminta bantuan yang lain.

Kuro menggeram lagi, sebelum tiba-tiba terdiam. Hajime menatap bingung ketika spirit beastnya menoleh, mengendus-endus udara, lalu melesat dengan pekik kecil.

“Kur--”

“...wah? Ada apa ini?”

Suara orang itu membuat Hajime mengerjapkan mata. Kuro berhenti di depan seseorang dengan pakaian seragam serba putih. Topinya ditarik rapat menutupi separuh wajahnya, dengan jubah putih berkibar di belakangnya. Hajime menatap takjub ketika Kuro mengeluarkan dengkur senang ketika orang itu menggaruk dagunya.

“Hai, naga kecil.” Dia mengucap. “Ah? Apa dia milikmu?”

Hajime hanya bisa mengangguk. Walau dibayangi topi, Hajime bisa melihat mata hijau berkilat jenaka di baliknya. Kuro kembali membuat dengkur senang, dia tampak mengendusi cincin yang dikenakan orang itu.

“Haha, anak pintar. Kau tahu kalau Albion disini ya?”

Sinar putih terpancar dari cincin milik si pemuda, dan spirit beast berbentuk harimau putih muncul. Kuro mengeluarkan pekik senang dan mengeluskan kepalanya pada si harimau yang juga menggeram senang. Pemuda itu mengelus kepala si harimau pelan, terkekeh.

“Hmm… Kau bukan bagian dari mereka kan ya?” Dia bertanya.

“....Tentu saja bukan.” Hajime mendecih.

“Mm.. Baiklah. Aku bisa membiarkanmu lepas kalau begitu.” Pemuda itu tersenyum, “Pergilah selagi aku yang menangani mereka.”

“...Huh? Kau?”

Bukan Hajime bermaksud merendahkan, tapi ayolah? Pemuda ini walupun tinggi tapi tampak lebih kurus darinya. Dan seberapa kuat pun spirit beastnya, tak mungkin rasanya dia bisa menangani mereka sendiri.

“Benar sekali, aku~” dia tersenyum. “Kau pergilah begitu aku mengirim Albion. Tidak perlu menunggu macam-macam lagi. Begini-begini aku sudah sering mengurus hal seperti ini, kau tahu.”

“...Uh..”

Hajime hanya bisa mengangguk. “Baiklah…”

“Baiklah. Albion?”

Si harimau mengaum kecil dan menunduk. Pemuda itu menaiki sang harimau. Ia tersenyum kecil pada hajime. Parasnya setengah tampak dari balik topi.

“Sampai bertemu lain kali ya? _Kuro no O. U. Sa. Ma._ ”

 

 


	8. Milk Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dua Seraph dan milk tea di malam hari. ORIGIN. Kai & Shun. Drabble ulang tahun untuk Yuu~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- ORIGIN setting. Penjelasan lengkap bisa ditemukan di tumblr ryuukia atau di FB Tsukino Translation.
> 
> DLDR as usual.

VII

「Milk Tea」

ORIGIN

 

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

“Shu~n!” 

Seraph bernama Kai memanggil ringan ketika kakinya memijak dunia milik Shun. Ia menoleh kiri-kanan, berusaha menemukan pemilik nama yang di panggilnya. 

“Shun? Kau dimana?” Kai memanggil lagi sambil perlahan menyusuri tempat itu, mengerjap ketika ia menemukan orang yang dicari masih berada di bawah pohon rindang tempatnya meninggalkan Shun kemarin. 

”Ah, di sana rupanya.” 

Kai menemukan Shun bersandar pada batang pohon, permata yang kemarin lalu dibawakan Iku, bunga-bunga yang dibawakan Yoru, dan suara yang dikumpulkan Rui bertebaran di sekelilingnya bersama buku-buku. Seraph paling muda itu menoleh dari bukunya ketika ia melihat Kai, sementara Kai sendiri hanya tersenyum. 

Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu sejak Shun dan dunianya lahir. Sebagai Familiar Seraph paling muda, Hajime menitipkan Shun kepada Kai dan yang lain, memohon bantuan mereka untuk membantu menjaga Shun yang masih belum paham apa-apa. Kai ingat betul ketika lahir dulu, Shun masih sangat mungil. Tingginya belum sampai pinggang Kai, mungkin kalau disesuaikan dengan umur manusia yang menghuni dunia yang mereka jaga, Shun setara dengan balita. 

Kai ingat betul ketika Shun lahir dulu. Menyaksikan kelahiran seorang Familiar bukanlah hal yang biasa karena jarang sekali terjadi. Kemunculan Familiar saja sudah merupakan hal yang luar biasa, apalagi menyaksikan kelahirannya. Kai tersenyum kecil mengingat saat Hajime membawa Shun turun dari Sephiroth dan menunjukkannya pada mereka. Shun saat itu begitu polos, masih begitu putih dan murni. Belum terwarnai dengan satu warnapun. 

“Anak ini masih sangat muda dan putih bersih. Semuanya, tolong bantu menjaganya ya?”

Begitu yang dikatakan Hajime ketika pertama kali menitipkan Shun pada mereka. Sejak itu Kai dan para Seraph selalu menyempatkan diri datang ke tempat Shun bila mereka ada waktu, bergantian menjaga dan membawakan hal-hal baru untuk Shun. 

Tapi kalau Kai mau jujur, ia agak cemas kadang. Sampai sekarang Shun belum pernah mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu apakah Shun memang tidak bisa berbicara atau hanya memilih untuk tidak bicara. Hajime sendiri tak pernah memberikan jawaban jelas, Familiar tertua itu cuma tersenyum misterius dan membuat Kai semakin bertanya-tanya. 

“Shun.”

Seraph yang lebih muda mendongak menatap Kai. Kai berlutut dan menepuk kepala Shun pelan, membuat si Seraph menutup mata, seolah menikmati. Kai tersenyum kecil, ia mengelus kepala Shun beberapa kali lagi. 

“Shun, kau masih membaca lagi?” Kai terkekeh. “Jangan bilang kau tidak beranjak dari sini sejak kemarin.”

“...”

Shun hanya balik menatap Kai, sesekali mengerjap. Ia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. 

“...benar-benar seharian di sini ya..” Kai menghela napas. “Ah ya sudahlah. Shun, mau ikut denganku?”

Shun hanya menatap Kai bingung dan penasaran. 

“...?”

.

* * *

.

Baru beberapa bulan sejak Shun lahir, sekarang ia sudah sepinggang Kai. Namun keenam sayap Shun masih lemah, belum kuat untuk terbang terlalu lama sehingga Kai yang menggendongnya untuk membawanya ke dunia yang dijaga Kai. Seraph muda itu mengerjapkan mata takjub ketika mereka melayang di atas lautan dunia Kai. 

“..!”

“Hm? Oh kau suka dengan laut?” Kai terkekeh. “Tunggu sampai kita mendarat ya, akan kubiarkan kau bermain sebentar setelah itu.”

“??”

Kai menurunkan mereka di tempat favoritnya, dibawa pohon rindang tak jauh dari tepian pantai. Mata Shun tampak berbinar ketika Kai mengajaknya mendekat ke tepian. Ketika Kai menurunkan Shun, Seraph muda itu berjalan tertatih. 

“Au!”

Langkah Shun oleng ketika ia menginjak pasir. Untunglah Kai berhasil menahannya agar ia tak jatuh. Kai mendecak kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Shun. 

“Pegang tanganku. Kita pelan-pelan saja.”

Keduanya perlahan menyusuri tepian pantai. Kai tersenyum kecil melihat Shun tampak menikmati suasana di dunianya. Dia jelas tampak sangat penasaran dengan perbedaan yang ada di antara dunianya dan dunia Kai. Ketika hari semakin gelap, Kai mengajak Shun menyaksikan matahari tenggelam sebelum membawanya kembali ke dunia Shun. 

Shun tampak sangat senang ketika Kai menurunkannya. Pipi mungil Seraph itu bersemu merah jambu karena sinar matahari di dunia Kai, membuat Kai terkekeh kecil. 

“Bagaimana, Shun?” Kai tersenyum kecil. “Aku pikir kau sudah agak lama menghabiskan hari mendekam di duniamu, sedikit berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar rasanya enak, bukan?”

Shun mengangguk-angguk cepat. Ia tersenyum kecil, tangannya menggapai sayap Kai dan memeluknya, mengusapkan wajahnya ke sayap Kai. 

“Mm? Kenapa?” Kai tersenyum kecil. “...ah, sayapku bau matahari?”

Shun mengangguk-angguk, senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya. Kai tertawa pelan ketika Shun menguap kecil tanpa sadar.

“Ups, kau sepertinya sudah lelah ya? Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar di sini ya?”

Seraph yang lebih muda mengerjap bingung ketika Kai menurunkannya di bawah pohon rindang kesukaan Shun. Shun menelengkan kepalanya heran ketika Kai membuka portal kecil dan menarik set cangkir dan teko. Kai menuangkan sesuatu teh ke dalam cangkir, mencampurnya dengan susu dan madu lalu memberikannya pada Shun. 

“Hati-hati, masih agak panas. Pegang yang benar.” 

Shun menerima cangkirnya dengan penasaran. Seraph muda itu mengendus isi cangkir, meniup pelan seperti instruksi Kai, sebelum menyesap isinya pelan. 

“Aa!!” 

Kai tertawa pelan melihat Shun meneguk milk tea itu dengan lebih antusias. Dia sendiri mulai menyesap miliknya pelan-pelan. Kai terkekeh lagi ketika melihat Shun sudah menyelesaikan minumannya. 

“Mau tambah?” 

Shun mengangguk antusias. Kai tersenyum, gemas melihat Shun, tapi menuangkan secangkir lagi untuk Shun. Shun menggoyangkan kakinya senang sembali meneguk milk tea manis yang masih hangat. 

“Kau tahu, minuman ini populer sekali di duniaku. Manusia di bawah sana mencampur seduhan daun teh dengan susu, lalu menambahkan madu, dan jadilah minuman ini.” Kai tersenyum lagi pada shun. “Padahal kau bisa menikmati keduanya sendiri-sendiri, tapi mereka mencampurkannya. Aah, aku kadang-kadang takjub pada mereka.” 

Shun mendengarkan Kai dengan penuh perhatian walau sambil sesekali meneguk tehnya. Ia mengerjap ketika sekali lagi menemukan cangkirnya sudah kosong. Shun kemudian menarik pelan ujung pakaian Kai. 

“Hm? Lagi?” Kai tersenyum jenaka. “Kau sepertinya suka minuman ini ya.” 

Mengangguk kecil, Seraph muda itu tersenyum ketika Kai memberikannya satu gelas lagi. Kai tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika Shun meminumnya dan mengeluarkan suara puas. 

“Dasar. Kau ini manis sekali.” 

Shun hanya tersenyum pada Kai. Seraph muda itu beringsut mendekat, menempelkan dirinya ke sisi tubuh Kai. Dia mendongak, tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar pada Kai. 

“....terima.. Kasih.” ucapnya terpatah, membuat Kai melebarkan mata. “...buatan Kai.. Aku suka.” 

“.....S-Shun?” 

“Nn?” 

Tak tahan, Kai memeluk Shun, membuat Seraph yang lebih muda mengeluarkan suara terkejut. Kai mengacak rambut Shun pelan dan memeluknya, menyentuhkan keningnya dengan Shun. 

“...uu?” 

“Aku senang sekali. Ini pertama kalinya kau bicara padaku.” Kai tertawa. “....baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan buatkan minuman ini untukmu. Bicaralah lagi padaku yang banyak ya?” 

“...iya. Kai buatkan lagi?” 

“Mm. Akan kubuatkan lagi.” Kai tersenyum kecil. 

“Janji?” 

“Janji.” 

Shun tersenyum lagi, lalu memanjat ke pangkuan Kai. Seraph muda itu mengambil salah satu buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menyerahkannya pada Kai. 

“Kau ingin aku membacakannya?” 

Shun mengangguk. 

“Baiklah. Mana, mana, sini kubacakan.” 

Kedua Seraph itu menghabiskan malam dengan Kai membacakan buku untuk Shun, ditemani aroma manis milk tea. Ketika Shun jatuh tertidur, Kai membawanya kembali dan menyelimutinya. Seraph yang lebih tua tersenyum melihat Seraph muda itu bergelung dalam selimut, sayap-sayap mungilnya menutupi tubuhnya sendiri. Kai menunduk, mencium kening Shun. Aroma salju yang baru turun dari tubuh Shun kali ini bercampur aroma hangat matahari dan manis milk tea. 

“...selamat malam, Shun.” 

Kai berbisik pelan dan mengelus kepala Shun yang tersenyum samar dalam tidurnya. Tangannya mengelus telinga Shun yang dipasangi _kouha_. Kai menyentuh _kouha_ miliknya sendiri dan tersenyum samar. 

“Semoga mimpi indah, _tsuiba_ kecilku.” 

  
  
  
  



	9. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famiglia dan keluarga, La Cosa Nostra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
>  
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Mafia AU  
> \- Warning for slight implication for human trafficking.
> 
> DLDR as usual.

IX   
  
「Masquerade」   
  
Mafia AU

 

Notes: 

Famiglia: Keluarga mafia| Don: kepala pimpinan, ketua | Caporegime: kepala divisi | Soldato: anggota divisi   
  
.   
  
Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

_ “Hajime-san, tim Shun-san dan yang lain sudah berhasil memasuki ruangan arsip.” _

Hajime tak memperlihatkan reaksi apapun ketika suara Aoi terdengar dari alat komunikasi berbentuk anting yang dia kenakan. Ia hanya memasang senyum, masih menyapa para undangan satu demi satu. Tapi dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Arata mengerjap dan menoleh ke Hajime. 

Hajime hanya mengangguk, mengizinkan Arata untuk bertindak. Soldatonya meminta maaf kepada para gadis yang mengelilinginya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, beralasan ada keperluan walau Hajime tahu Arata hanya akan mengambil senapan miliknya dan menyusul tim Shun.

Bersama Haru, Hajime berkeliling menyampaikan salam pada perwakilan famiglia lain yang juga datang. Sebagian besar percakapannya dengan perwakilan famiglia lain adalah tentang memuji kemegahan pesta masquerade yang diadakan famiglia tuan rumah sementara sisanya terbagi antara mengajak membuat aliansi, membuat kesepakatan perdagangan, atau yang paling membuat Hajime enggan; menawarkan anak gadis mereka padanya untuk dijadikan pengantin demi terjalinnya hubungan erat antara famiglia. Hajime hanya bisa mengurut kening untuk yang terakhir. Ia bersumpah seluruh anggota famiglianya sudah memberinya tatapan kasihan sepanjang Hajime menolak para gadis.

“Hajime.”

Haru memanggil pelan dan menyodorkan gelas berisi champagne pada Hajime, yang diterima dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Hajime meneguk pelan sementara Haru berdiri di sisinya. 

“Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya,” Haru terkekeh sambil mengecek notesnya. “Semua orang sudah disapa, jadi Hajime sudah bisa bersantai sebentar.”

Hajime menghela napas. “Apa aku sudah boleh melepaskan dasiku setidaknya?”

“...Maa, yang itu ditahan ya? Tinggal sebentar kok.”

Hajime menghela napas lagi dan mengumpat pelan. Haru terkekeh, dari alat komunikasinya dia juga bisa mendengar tawa pelan yang lain. Hajime malah semakin menggerutu. 

“...yang lain bagaimana?” Tanyanya sebal. “Kuharap Shun sudah berhasil mendapatkan semua informasi yang kita butuhkan.”

“Berharapnya sih begitu.” Haru terkekeh. “Kai, bagaimana di sana?”

Tawa pelan Kai terdengar dari alat komunikasi. 

_ “....uuh.. Ya begitu.” _ Kai menjawab rancu. _ “....Shun dan Yoru sedang memberantaki ruangan arsip. Iku dan You sedang menyelidiki ruang lain. Oh, aku juga sih.” _

“Jangan terlalu ya. Ngomong-ngomong Arata bagaimana? Dia berhasil membantu?”

_ “Yep. Arata berhasil memuluskan jalan untukku, Iku, dan You. Anak itu semakin akurat saja tembakannya ya.” _

“Tentu saja, sniper andalan kita.” Haru terkekeh, tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati Hajime mendengus bangga. Suara di ujung lain kemudian berganti menjadi Yoru. 

_ “A-anu.. Data di arsip sudah selesai kami kumpulkan. Sekarang mengirim ke database Aoi.” _

_ “Un, data diterima.” _ Aoi membalas.  _ “Rui, ada data suara, mohon diperiksa ya.” _

_ “Roger.” _ Suara Rui terdengar pelan dan bersama ketikan keyboard. _ “Ah.” _

“Eh, kenapa Rui?” Haru bertanya

Ketikan keyboard semakin gencar. Suara Rui terdengar lebih serius. 

_ “Aoi, coba lihat ini.” _

_ “Hm.. Eh?!” _

Hajime dan Haru mengernyit. Suara ketika terdengar jauh lebih keras sampai akhirnya suara Aoi terdengar lagi, lebih serius.

_ “Hajime-san, gawat. Yang lain ketahuan--!” _

.

* * *

 

.

“....ah, kita ketahuan.”

“B-bagaimana ini? S-Shun-san--!” 

“Ssh, Yoru. Yo~ru.” Shun menepuk pundak Yoru. “Tenanglah. Yang pertama harus kita lakukan adalah keluar dari sini secepatnya ya? Ayo tarik napas~”

Yoru perlahan menuruti instruksi Shun. Ia menarik napas panjang ketika akhirnya lebih tenang. Pemuda itu menatap atasannya. 

“...Jadi.. Kita harus keluar dari sini..?”

“Iya.” Shun mengangguk. “Kita keluar dari sini secepatnya.”

“K-kalau mereka mengejar kita?”

“....ya apa lagi?” Shun tersenyum. “Yoru ingat aturan kita’kan? Kalau ketahuan kita tinggal hilangkan semua buktinya.”

Diucapkan dengan begitu mudah. Yoru hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan. 

“H-Hilangkan bukti… tentu saja…”

Yoru mengangguk lebih yakin kali ini. Shun tersenyum dan menarik Yoru. 

“Kalau begitu ayo, Yoru lari lebih dulu dan temui Iku. Arata akan mengawasi kalian. Iyakan, Arata?”

_ “Roger, Shun-san.” _ Arata menjawab. _ “Aku siap kapanpun.” _

_ “Shun, kedengaran? Aku dan Aoi akan menyampaikan rute keluarnya langsung ke markas mereka. Kalian bertemu dengan yang lain di sana ya.” _

“Oh? Di sana bagaimana?”

_ “Kakeru dan Koi sudah melempar gas tidur ke dalam ballroom.” _

Tawa Kai terdengar di ujung lain. _ “Gas tidur? Yang benar?!” _

_ “Koi dan Kakeru sekali…”  _ suara Haru tertawa terdengar. 

_ “Maaf ya kalau sangat kami sekali!!” _

_ “Tapi kami juga tidak mau melibatkan famiglia lain!” _

Kakeru dan Koi membalas dengan nada sebal. Shun tertawa kecil. 

“Tapi kerja bagus. Rui, sekarang kami harus kemana?”

_ “Un, jadi kalian…” _

Rui mulai memberikan instruksi. Shun dan Yoru berlari mengikuti arah yang disebutkan oleh Rui, mereka dibawa mengitari manor, menuju ke koridor yang lebih sepi. 

“Shun-san! Yoru-san!”

Iku, You, dan Kai bergabung kembali dengan Shun dan Yoru di ujung pertemuan dua koridor. Rui mendadak meminta mereka berhenti. 

“Rui?” Kai bertanya, namun suara Rui saat menjawabnya terdengar ragu dan tak yakin.

_ “Un.. Perintah dari Dai… Ikkun dan Yoru ambil jalan ke kiri dan keluar dari pintu belakang, lalu ambil jalan pintas ke bar SolidS. Kai, You, dan Shun.. Kai dan You pergi tahan Don famiglianya dan bawa pulang. Shun menyusup ke orang-orang yang datang. Lepaskan topengnya juga.” _

Kai dan You langsung mengernyit. 

“Tunggu, Rui! Itu’kan--”

_ “...un, Shun menyusup langsung ke famiglia musuh.” _

Suara seseorang yang familiar dan dengan mantap menjawab menggantikan Rui. Yoru, Iku, You, dan Kai seketika berdiri lebih tegak. 

“T-Tsukishiro-san?!”

_ “Halo Procellarum, maaf mendadak ya.” _ Tsukishiro Kanade mengucap di ujung lain alat komunikasi.  _ “Ini perintah langsung dari Don.” _

“Tapi target kita’kan…”

_ “Mm. Seharusnya kalau melihat Shun, maka mereka akan membawa Shun ke tempat perdagangan gelap mereka. Dari sana kita bisa tahu mereka dimana.” _

“Tunggu, tapi Procellarum’kan tim khusus asasinasi dan peretasan informasi…” You berusaha menawar. “Kalau Shun sampai harus menunjukkan wajahnya lalu bagaimana? Akan ada banyak orang yang harus diurus’kan?”

_ “Karena itu. Kami baru saja dapat informasi dari Haizuki, semua orang yang selalu mengikuti lelang gelap itu adalah musuh kita. Jadi tujuan kita adalah menyelundup dan menghancurkan mereka sekaligus. Shun akan menyelinap sebagai yang diperjualbelikan, lalu Gravi dan Procella yang lain akan menyusup sebagai pembeli.” _

“Itu kan sembarangan sekali?!” You memprotes. “Untuk Don sekalipun--”

“I-Itu berisiko sekali untuk S-Shun-san!”

Kai mengernyit. “Apa harus Shun saja? Bagaimanapun Shun memang caporegime kami dan aku tidak meragukan kemampuan Shun.. Tapi kalau sendiri…”

“Kai, You, Yoru, Ikkun.” 

Keempat pemuda itu menoleh ke Shun. Pemuda yang bersangkutan hanya menatap serius pada mereka. 

“Ini perintah Don. Apapun yang dikatakan, kita harus mendengarkan.” Shun mengangguk.

“Tapi--!”

“You, aku senang You cemas untukku, tapi ini perintah, lho?” Shun mengucap lebih tegas. “Kita tidak bisa menolak perintah atasan.”

Ekspresi serius Shun membuat yang lain terdiam. Yoru dan Ikkun tampak masih cemas sementara You kelihatan frustrasi. Kai hanya menatao Shun tanpa kata. 

“Shun.”

“Hm?”

“Kami akan segera menyusul. Hati-hati.”

Shun tersenyum. “Aku paham, terima kasih Kai.Kanade, aku tinggal berbaur dan pura-pura tidur saja’kan?”

.

* * *

.

“Tunggu, apa ini tidak terdengar ngawur?” 

Kakeru dan Koi menggumam cemas sambil menunggu anggota famiglia yang lain. Haru dan Hajime tampak masih tenang walau aslinya mereka juga cemas. Hajime memanfaatkan waktu untuk melepaskan dasinya dan mengembalikan rambutnya yang disisir ke belakang ke gaya rambutnya yang biasa. 

“Maa.. Perintah dari Don..”

“Tapi cuma Shun-san sendiri..” Kakeru bertanya cemas. 

“Biasanya bersama salah satu anggota Procellarum’kan?”

“Hajime-san, Haru-san!”

Arata berlari kecil menghampiri mereka, sniper rifle kesayangan sudah disampirkan ke pundak Pemuda itu mengernyit. 

“Yang tadi itu serius? Yakin tidak apa-apakah?”

“Arata juga…” Haru menghela napas. “Kalau mau jujur akupun cemas…”

“Simpan cemasmu. Ini perintah Don.” Hajime menghela napas. “Aoi, apa yang harus kami lakukan?”

“U-uh.. Tunggu anggota Procella yang lain datang dan kembali ke Headquarter… Tsukishiro-san bilang instruksi lain akan disampaikan begitu kita tiba.”

Hajime menghela napas.

“...baiklah.”

.

* * *

.

Shun mengendap ke ruang ballroom sambil menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya untuk mengantisipasi sisa gas tidur yang digunakan Kakeru dan Koi. Para undangan bergelimpangan di lantai, serpihan kamera pengaman berserakan di lantai, rusak dalam 1 tembakan. Shun menghela napas kecil dan tersenyum. Memang rapi sekali cara kerja Gravi.

Caporegime Procella itu mencari tempat yang nyaman di lantai. Shun hampir merebahkan diri ketika alat komunikasinya berbunyi lagi. Shun mengerjap terkejut ketika suara Hajime terdengar.

_ “Shun?” _

“Mm? Hajime? Ada apa?”

_ “...kami akan berusaha membantumu secepatnya. Pastikan dirimu pulang.” _

Shun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

“Tentu.”

_ “Bagus. Ah dan hancurkan alat komunikasimu sekarang.” _

“Mm. Hajime, aku menunggu ya.” 

_ “Iya. Semoga beruntung.” _

Hajime berhenti bicara, Shun tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan alat komunikasinya dan menghancurkannya. Kemudian dia melepaskan topengnya, meletakkannya dengan posisi sewajarnya di sisi kepala dan akhirnya berhenti menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. Gas tidur yang masih tersisa membuatnya mengantuk dengan cepat. 

“....kalian semua, jangan sampai tertangkap ya.”

Yang terakhir Shun ingat sebelum kantuk mengalahkannya adalah derit pintu yang akan dibuka. 

Heh, andai orang-orang ini tahu apa yang menanti mereka..


	10. Hunter and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mengejar dan dikejar, permainan dimulai. Mafia AU. Six Gravity & Procellarum. Sambungan day 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan jiku
> 
>  
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Mafia AU
> 
> \- Warning for slight implication for human trafficking and prostitution.
> 
> \- Sedikit deskripsi tentang kekerasan.
> 
> DLDR as usual.

X

 

「Hunter and Prey」

 

Mafia AU

 

Notes:

Famiglia: Keluarga mafia| Don: kepala pimpinan, ketua mafia | Signore: tuan

 

.

 

Enjoy Reading

 

* * *

 

Shun terbangun oleh derit keras pintu yang terbuka.

“Kali ini berapa orang?”

“Lima orang. Ada satu, laki-laki yang sepertinya bisa dijual mahal.”

Shun mengatur napasnya seakan dia masih tertidur. Ia mendengar langkah orang semakin dekat padanya, lalu tangan kasar menarik dagunya. Dia merasakan kepalanya digerakkan beberapa kali dan tatapan seorang seperti menilainya.

“...hm.. Tidak ada cacat, dan apa ini dengan kulit dan rambutnya? Pucat sekali.”

“Ya, _Signore_. Matanya pun warnanya pucat. Kami rasa dia bisa berharga mahal.”

“Ya sudahlah. Yang lainnya perempuan seperti biasa?”

“Iya. Mari kami tunjukkan, _Signore_.”

Orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Shun dan berjalan menjauh. Derit pintu kembali terdengar.

“Oh ya, hati-hati menangani yang itu. Dia pucat sekali, jangan sampai ada bekas. Bisa-bisa nilai jualnya berkurang.”

_“Si, Signore.”_

Shun membuka mata ketika pintu mengayun menutup. Perlahan dia bangkit ke posisi duduk dan memeriksa dirinya dan menghela napas puas menemukan tidak ada luka sama sekali di tubuhnya.  Tangan dan kaki diikat dengan borgol, membuat Shun mendengus kecil. Shun kemudian melihat sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada kamera sedikitpun sebelum ia beringsut kecil, meraih ke rambutnya dan memastikan di sana ada _bobby pin_ kecil. Dia menepuk pinggangnya, tersenyum kecil menemukan pisau lempar yang dia sembunyikan dalam kantung tersembunyi masih berada di sana.

Tidak ada kamera dan beberapa senjatanya masih ada. Orang-orang ini menganggapnya remeh.

.

* * *

 

.

Pintu menuju ruang lelang terbuka begitu lonceng jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam berdentang. Bersama para undangan bertopeng _masquerade_ , sebelas orang pemuda turut memasuki ruangan. Masing-masing mengenakan jas dan topeng, enam orang dengan warna hitam dan lima orang lainnya dengan warna putih, dengan potongan identikal kecuali aksen warnanya.

Koi beringsut tak nyaman dan sesekali menarik cemas rambutnya. Kakeru menepis tangannya, mendesis pelan mengingatkan Koi agar tak terus-terusan menarik wig yang dia kenakan. Hajime menghela napas kecil. Dari ujung mata dia melihat lima orang yang berjas putih menyebar. Haru di sebelahnya menatap agak cemas untuk Rui dan Yoru.

“....Kenapa Procella harus menyebar begitu sih..” Koi menghela napas kecil. “....Iya sih mereka yang bagian asasinasi… Tapi Rui dan Yoru-san kan biasanya membantu untuk mengumpulkan informasi.”

“Kepala pink, kau ini bodoh ya?”

Koi menoleh sebal ke Arata, sementara yang memanggil hanya menatap Koi dengan tatapan datar setengah tidak percaya. Koi sudah gatal ingin menarik kerah Arata sampai Aoi menepuk pundak Koi.

“Arata, jangan begitu. Koi kan belum tahu.”

“....Ah.” Arata tampak menyadari sesuatu sebelum mengangguk. “Baiklah, aku tarik kata-kataku lagi. Kau setengah bodoh.”

“Kau--!”

“Arata!” Aoi menegur kecil. “Sudah, sudah. Koi jangan dengarkan dia. Ah tapi Arata benar kok, tidak usah terlalu cemas untuk Yoru dan Rui.”

“Tapi Aoi-san…” Kakeru yang mengucap kali ini, pemuda yang kedua paling muda di Gravi itu menatap cemas. “....Mereka’kan..”

“Kakeru.” Aoi tersenyum kecil, menenangkan tapi juga seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. “...Tidak usah cemas untuk Rui. Kau ingat’kan Rui dipanggil apa?”

Koi dan Kakeru tampak berpikir. “Dipanggil apa…”

“Itu loh…”

“ _'Petit Demon Lord'_ ’kan?”

Kakeru dan Koi menoleh pada Hajime yang menjawab sambil menarik sarung tangannya. Pemuda yang lebih tua menarik-narik dasinya sedikit sebelum menoleh pada mereka.

“Kalian tidak usah terlalu cemas pada Rui atau Yoru. Kalian pikir mereka bekerja di bawahnya siapa?”

“.....Shun-san…”

“Shun-san sih…” Koi menjawab cemas. “...Tapi kan itu Shun-san….. Aduh Shun-san juga…”

“Koi, kau ini.” Aoi terkekeh, “Procella tidak selemah itu kok.”

“Tapi’kan--”

“Biarkan saja Aoi.” Haru tersenyum. “Koi dan Kakeru belum pernah melihat Procella turun ke lapangan langsung.”

Aoi, dan menakjubkannya, Arata, tertawa pelan bersama Haru. Hajime juga menyunggingkan senyum kecil, membuat kedua anggota paling muda Gravi itu makin kebingungan.

“Sudahlah kalian, jangan berisik.” Hajime memberi isyarat ke mimbar. “Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai.”

.

* * *

 .

Orang-orang itu datang tak lama kemudian. Mereka menarik Shun, membawanya ke sebuah ruangan berisi gadis-gadis lain yang tampak ketakutan. Shun mengenali beberapa dari mereka sebagai putri dari beberapa famiglia yang pernah mereka temui dalam pesta. Pemuda itu menghela napas dalam hati. Ah, betapa bodoh orang-orang famiglia yang menangkap mereka ini. Tidak pernahkah mereka memikirkan akan sebesar apa masalah yang mereka hadapi kalau sampai gadis-gadis ini buka mulut?

Seseorang datang dan kembali memeriksa wajah mereka satu demi satu. Dia berhenti agak lama ketika melihat Shun, sekali lagi meraih dagunya dan mengecek wajah Shun baik-baik.

“Siapa orang ini? Ini pertama kali aku melihat wajahnya.”

“..Entahlah. Kalau dari daftar undangan mungkin seseorang dari famiglia Mutsuki?”

“Huh, Mutsuki? Orang dengan warna sepucat ini?”

“Apa dia bukan orang dari Shimotsuki?” Seseorang bertanya lagi. “Aku ingat Don mereka juga pucat begitu.”

“Hee…” Shun merasakan wajahnya diperhatikan lagi lekat-lekat. “Mungkin sebaiknya kita lakukan pengecekan lagi.. Ah tapi siapa yang peduli begitu kau sudah dibeli.”

Lelaki itu melepaskan dagu Shun dan mendorongnya. Ia tertawa mengasihani pada Shun dan gadis-gadis lain yang tangannya terikat.

“Toh begitu sudah dibeli kalian paling hanya jadi penghangat ranjang saja.”

Dia tertawa lagi ketika gadis-gadis di samping Shun semakin ketakutan dan terisak. Shun sendiri hanya mengernyit, jijik mendengar apa yang diucapkan tadi. Penghangat ranjang? Maksudnya mereka mau dijual untuk prostitusi? Ugh, ini yang terburuk.

“Bawa mereka! Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai.”

Satu persatu mereka dipaksa berdiri. Shun hanya menurut, dan menyibukkan diri mengingat jalan yang mereka lewati. Dari ruangan kecil, kemudian naik ke lantai selanjutnya, dibawa berkelok melewati beberapa lorong sebelum mereka tiba di tempat yang tampak seperti belakang panggung.

“Tutupi mata mereka! Acara sudah mau dimulai.”

Seseorang yang Shun kenali sebagai Don famiglia tersebut memerintah. Shun merasakan seseorang menariknya menunduk dan mengikatkan penutup mata, lalu ia didorong ke arah tertentu, dipapah menaiki panggung. Mereka dibuat menunggu selama sang Don muncul dan menyampaikan ucapan sambutan.

Shun hanya bisa menghela napas kecil.

Ugh, membosankan.

.

* * *

.

Mata mereka langsung menuju pada mimbar. Seseorang dengan topeng _masquerade_ naik ke panggung. Pakaiannya tampak jauh lebih mewah. Hajime mengernyit sebelum mengucap pada Haru.

“....Dia anggota famiglia yang menjadi target?”

“...Iya.” Haru melirik sekeliling, memerhatikan satu demi satu undangan yang datang. “....Hajime, Tsukishiro-san tidak bercanda saat bilang yang datang ke lelang ini kebanyakan musuh kita…”

“...Tsk.” Hajime mendecak. “....Amor, Stella. Sepertinya gas tidur kalian akan bekerja lagi di sini…”

_“Ah. Tes, tes.”_

Seluruh anggota Gravi mengerjap ketika mendengar suara Rui dari alat komunikasi berbentuk anting yang mereka kenakan.

_“...Mm.. Sepertinya sudah tersambung. Gravi, kalian dengar?”_

“Kami dengar. Ada apa?”

 _“Uun, perintah lanjutan dari Olivastro..”_ Rui mengucap pelan, menyebut nama alias Tsukishiro. _“..Gravi fokus pada menolong yang tertangkap dan menahan Don famiglia ini… Procella akan membereskan sisanya.”_

Hajime mengernyit. “...Jadi kami hanya menolong yang lain?”

_“Un. Petanya sudah kukirimkan pada Caelum.”_

_“Begitu keributan di mulai, tolong langsung menuju mimbar dan masuk ke bagian belakang. Aku dan Pluvia akan memimpin untuk mencapai ke ruangan yang lain disekap.”_ Suara Yoru menggantikan Rui. Pemuda yang biasanya gugup itu terdengar begitu serius dan tenang.

“Tunggu, apa baik-baik saja dengan Mare, Sol, dan Athletic hanya bertiga?”

_“Tenang saja, tenang saja. Kami bertiga cukup kok.”_

_“Lagipula kalau kami kesusahan kan ada Albion.”_ Suara Kai terdengar. Tanpa melihat pun anggota Gravi bisa membayangkan anggota paling tua Procellarum itu menyeringai berbahaya ketika menyebut nama partnernya. _“Orang itu pasti sudah bosan berpura-pura tidak bisa apa-apa.”_

“.....Yah..”

Anggota Gravi tidak bisa mengelak, kendati Kakeru dan Koi masih tampak tidak yakin. Haru dan Hajime hanya bertukar senyum kecil.

“...Baiklah. Kalau kalian butuh bantuan, aku akan minta Cerasus dan Amor segera menyusul.”

_“Tentu, tentu.”_

Suara mikrofon diketuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Target di depan berdehem-dehem beberapa kali sambil beberapa bawahan mendorong lima orang naik ke panggung. Tangan kelima orang itu diikat, dan mata mereka ditutupi dengan secarik kain. Di antara kelimanya, mereka langsung melihat sosok pucat Shun dengan mudah.

“....Oh sudah mulai.”

_“Heh, Nox, Pluvia, jangan kecewakan Procella ya.”_

Biasanya Yoru akan langsung tertawa tak yakin kalau mendengar You bercanda seperti itu. Tapi kali ini jawaban Yoru terdengar sangat mantap.

_“Tentu saja. Sol juga ya.”_

_“Pluvia, akan berjuang.”_

_“Semangat, Pluvia. Ingat yang sudah diajarkan kemarin.”_

_“Un. Yang lain juga.”_

_“Kalian siap-siap.”_ Suara Kai terdengar. _“Gravi, begitu keributan apapun dimulai, langsung ikuti Nox dan Pluvia.”_

“Roger.” Haru membalas pelan. “Gravi sudah siap di posisi. Stella dan Amor akan membantu sedikit untuk pengalihan perhatian.”

_“Ok. Kalian semua, bersiap.”_

Hajime secara pribadi merasakan jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih kencang ketika Kai berbicara. Ucapan yang dikatakan pembawa acara di mimbar terasa tak terdengar. Mata Hajime terfokus pada Shun dan aba-aba yang akan disampaikan Kai. Tubuhnya terasa siap bergerak kapan saja.

_“...Sekarang!”_

.

 

* * *

.

Letusan pistol beruntun terdengar diikuti bunyi kaca pecah. Shun terkekeh ketika lampu ruangan padam seketika. Di kiri-kanannya suara gadis memekik dan beringsut mendekat, ketakutan ketika letusan pistol kembali terdengar bersama erangan sakit. Derap langkah kaki terdengar ribut menambah kekacauan bersama seruan perintah.

Shun memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menarik _bobby pin_ yang sudah ia simpan di lengan jas dan dengan cepat menggunakannya untuk membuka kunci borgol. Shun menyeringai ketika ia mendengar langkah yang familiar mendekat ke panggung kecil tempatnya berdiri dan bunyi pelatuk bersamaan dengan desing peluru melalui _suppressor_ terdengar.

Teriak kesakitan dan bunyi tubuh yang ambruk ke lantai terdengar menutupi bunyi borgol yang jatuh. Shun menarik lepas penutup matanya, mengerjap pelan membiasakan matanya dengan suasana gelap, lalu bertatapan dengan Rui yang mengenakan wig hitam dan menyodorkan topeng dan anting alat komunikasi mereka padanya.

“Albion.”

“Terima kasih, Pluvia.”

Shun memakai topengnya dengan cepat, menghela napas lega ketika merasakan berat yang familiar di wajahnya. Ia menatap sekilas pada Gravi sebelum menoleh pada Yoru dan Rui.

“Kalian berdua kawal Gravi baik-baik. Aku akan bantu yang lain.”

“Kami mengerti.” Yoru mengangguk. “Aku serahkan yang disini pada Albion.”

“Yep. Oh dan Nox, Pluvia? Jangan buat aku kecewa.”

Nox dan Pluvia mengangguk, mata berkilat dengan determinasi. _“Si, Signore.”_

“Yang lain, ayo!”

Hajime bertatapan dengan Shun, bersamaan keduanya mengangkat tangan dan menepukkan telapak tangan mereka sebelum Hajime berlari mengikuti Gravi.

“Nah… Aku mulai darimana ya…”

Shun menggumam sambil memasang alat komunikasinya, mengamati Kai, You, dan Iku berkelit lincah sambil membidik, menjatuhkan satu demi satu target mereka. Suasana ruangan kacau, beberapa sudah bergelimpangan, entah tewas atau hanya tidak sadar. Shun mengernyit ketika melihat beberapa orang menyelinap melalui pintu belakang dan berlari mengikuti Gravi, Nox, dan Pluvia.

“....Wah, wah.”

_“...Albion? Albion?”_

“Haai, Albion di sini.” Shun memanggil, dengan kasual melempar belati tepat mengenai tengkuk salah satu yang mendekat pintu belakang. Orang-orang yang mengikutinya seketika terkesiap ketika dia jatuh, tewas seketika. “Ma~re, kalian ini. Ada beberapa yang lolos mengejar Nox dan Pluvia, lho.”

 _“Hah? Ada?”_ You mendecak, bersamaan dengan itu Shun bisa mendengar pekik dan tarikan napas terkejut Kakeru, Koi, dan Aoi. _“Cih, ternyata ada juga yang lolos.”_

 _“Um… Seharusnya aman’kan? Soalnya ada Cerasus dan Caelum juga… Ah, Ver dan Initium juga!”_ Iku bertanya, samar suara tembakan terdengar, diikuti erang sakit, lalu kembali sunyi dari tempatnya.

_“Cerasus.. Orang itu sniper, kau tahu? Dia bukan orang yang bisa meladeni mereka sambil dikejar-kejar begitu. Dan yang lain.. Mm, aku juga tak yakin mereka bisa menangani semuanya kalau harus sambil mengikuti Pluvia dan Nox…”_

_“Maa, menghabisi orang sambil mengikuti keduanya memang susah sih. Pluvia sering membawa kita lewat jalan pintas yang unik.”_

**_“JADI INI SERING TERJADI?”_ **

_“....Ah, benar kan.”_ Kai tertawa mendengar suara kencang Kakeru.

“Kalau begitu aku yang mengejar mereka?” Shun bertanya, menginjak tangan salah satu bawahan yang masih hidup, meraih pistolnya dan menembak orang itu tepat di kepala. “Aku bisa serahkan yang di sini pada kalian.”

 _“..Nn~ aah, baiklah. Albion, kau ikuti mereka untuk_ back up _. Aku agak cemas juga pada Pluvia.”_

“Ya, ya, Dasar Mare ini, seperti papa yang cemas saja.”

 _“...Mare… Aku bisa kok.”_ Rui memprotes.

_“..Yah, aku yang menemukan Pluvia’kan? Wajar aku cemas padamu. Aku yakin Sol juga sama saja, pasti cemas pada Nox.”_

Shun melihat Kai menghabisi lawannya dengan tiga tembakan di organ vital, dan satu tembakan lain menembus kening anggota famiglia musuh yang berniat menikamnya. Suara You kemudian terdengar.

_“Mare! Kau ini jangan lengah ah! Dan apaan yang tadi?!”_

_“Oops! Maaf, maaf!”_

_“Albion, apa sudah ada senjata?”_ Suara Haru terdengar.

“Hmm… Selain pisau lempar tiga buah, tidak ada. Aku bisa mengambil beberapa pistol di sini sih, jadi tenang saja.” Shun mengangguk kecil sambil mengambil beberapa pistol dan magazin. Ia menyelipkan beberapa ke sabuknya. “Aku kejar mereka sekarang ya. Nox, Pluvia, kalian fokus saja pada menemukan yang lain.”

_“Baik! Kami serahkan yang mengejar kami pada Albion!”_

Shun terkekeh. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sendiri sebelum mulai mengejar.

.

.

.

Nah, saatnya permainan dimulai.

 


	11. Danse Macabre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darah dan dansa. Mafia AU. Six Gravity & Procellarum. Sambungan day 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan jiku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Mafia AU
> 
> \- Warning for slight implication for human trafficking and prostitution.
> 
> \- Deskripsi tentang kekerasan dan darah.
> 
> DLDR as usual.

XI

「Danse Macabre」

Mafia AU

Notes:

Famiglia: Keluarga mafia| Don: kepala pimpinan, ketua mafia | Signore: tuan

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

Peluru meluncur tepat mengenai organ vital. Tiga tubuh yang tadinya menghadang mereka jatuh bergelimpangan dengan kepala bersimbah darah sementara mereka terus berlari. Rui di paling depan memimpin jalan, Yoru di belakangnya, melempar magazin kosong dengan sembarang dan memasukkan yang baru. Mengikuti mereka Kakeru dan Haru, kemudian Hajime dan Aoi serta di paling belakang Koi dan Arata.

"Kalian semua, masih baik-baik saja'kan?"

"Ya.. Sebaik yang kami bisa!" Kakeru menjawab pertanyaan Yoru sambil berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengikuti Yoru dan Rui, yang kakinya di luar dugaan cukup cepat.

"Seberapa jauh lagi sampai kita tiba di tempat yang lain disekap?!"

"Uun.. Sebentar lagi."

"Sebentar lagi itu kapan?!"

"Diam saja dan lari!" Hajime menegur. "Kalau kau bisa bicara lebih baik ikuti Pluvia."

_"Pluvia, kalian sekarang dimana?"_

Suara Albion memanggil diikuti letusan senapan. Rui menjawab sambil melirik sekeliling, sedikit mengeraskan suaranya saat Yoru berlari sedikit lebih cepat ke depan Rui dan kembali menembak musuh.

"Baru di ke arah sayap kanan, kami akan turun lewat tangga di daerah belakang. Albion tahu tadi kalian lewat arah mana?"

 _"Nn.. Kalau tidak salah dari arah sebaliknya dari kalian—Oh, maaf sebentar ya."_ Suara Shun terputus digantikan suara tembakan beruntun dan peluru menghantam benda metal. Jeda sejenak, lalu suara benda tumpul beradu, erang sakit, diikuti oleh bunyi pistol lagi diikuti suara Shun. Nada suaranya bermain-main namun ada membuat tengkuk yang mendengarnya terasa dingin. " _Tolong diam sebentar ya? Pluvia sedang bicara."_

"Pluvia, ada berapa orang lagi yang disekap?" Haru memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu persisnya berapa, tapi sepertinya cukup banyak? Waktu aku mengecek mereka masih menyimpan beberapa di ruangan yang lebih dalam.."

 _"Haah? Orang-orang ini busuk juga ya."_ You berkomentar.  _"Ooi, kalian baik-baik saja hanya berdua, Pluvia, Nox? Kalau banyak tidak mungkin mudah menolong mereka'kan? Pasti ada yang menjaga di sana."_

"Nero bilang boleh dibunuh saja."

_"...Maa, tetap saja, bisa mengatasi semua?"_

"Un," Rui berlari lebih dulu dengan Gravi, melewati Yoru yang melambatkan langkahnya untuk menembaki musuh yang di saat terakhir berhasil menghindar. Yoru mendecak dan kembali membuang magazin kosong, berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan dia membereskan orang itu lebih dulu sebelum mengejar yang lain. Rui sendiri memastikan dia melepaskan pengaman pistol.

"Sol, kau ini lupa ada kami ya?" Haru tertawa pelan. "Kami memang tidak secepat kalian kalau urusan membereskan musuh, tapi begini-begini kami juga masih satu famiglia dengan kalian loh?"

"Ver benar. Jangan remehkan kami."

 _"B-bukannya mau meremehkan, Initium!"_ Sol menjawab tergagap.  _"Tapi anu… Aah, bantu aku menjelaskan, dong!"_

 _"Aaah…"_  Iku ikut menggumam.  _"Aku mengerti yang ingin Sol bilang tapi aku juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya! Maaf!"_

_"P-pokoknya bukan aku mau meremehkan Gravi tapi—"_

_"Sol, tenang dulu. Initium, kedengaran?"_

Hajime menggumam. "Hm. Jelaskan padaku kalau begitu."

_"Huum… Mudahnya sih… Harga diri ya."_

"Ha?"

Suara Shun terdengar kalem walau langkah kaki cepat juga terdengar.  _"Bagian seperti ini keahlian kami. Procella dibentuk memang untuk ini, jadi kalau sampai Gravi harus membantu ketika Nero mempercayakan kami untuk membantu kalian, rasanya sedikit mengesalkan."_

"...Alasan konyol apa itu?" Hajime memprotes. "Kita satu famiglia."

 _"Un, tapi kami juga punya harga diri sebagai grup asasinasi famiglia kita, Initium."_ Albion tertawa renyah.  _"Maa, tapi benar. Untuk hal ini mau tidak mau kami akan minta bantuan kalian nanti. Gravi, aku titip Nox dan Pluvia ya. Aku masih belum selesai di sini."_

_"Aku dan yang lain akan secepatnya menyusul begitu kami selesai!"_

"Roger. Kalian cepatlah menyusul."

Empat suara terdengar bersamaan.  _"Si, Signore!"_

.

* * *

 

.

Setelah dibawa berkelak-kelok melewati tangga dan lorong, Rui akhirnya berhenti berlari. Ia mengisyaratkan Gravi dan Yoru untuk bersembunyi, kemudian menunjuk lorong yang penuh oleh musuh yang berjaga.

"Cerasus, Ver. Mohon bantuannya."

Arata dan Haru mengangguk. Keduanya memasang  _suppressor_  pada senjata mereka, lalu bersamaan dengan Yoru, ketiganya menarik pelatuk.

Dua tembakan dengan telak mengenai dua penjaga dan merobohkan mereka seketika. Haru mendecih ketika tembakannya hanya melukai pundak salah satunya, namun targetnya kemudian segera dirobohkan oleh Yoru yang kembali menembak. Arata di sisi lain mengincar kaki atau tangan mereka, melumpuhkan mereka sejenak sebelum dihabisi oleh Yoru. Ketika jumlah orang semakin sedikit, Yoru dan Rui segera berlari mendekati pintu, Yoru tanpa segan menghabisi musuh lain yang menghadang sementara Rui mulai mengutak-atik kunci pintu yang dikunci.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pintu terbuka. Gravi bersama Yoru dan Rui menemukan gadis-gadis muda dalam keadaan terikat di dalam. Haru, Aoi, dan Yoru mengecek keadaan mereka sementara yang lain berjaga.

"Albion? Yang lain? Kami sudah menemukan tahanannya. Nox dan Cerasus juga sudah menghabisi yang lain. Di sana bagaimana?"

_"Ooh, kerja bagus! Maaf kami lama, mereka memanggil bantuan."_

_"Tsk, tidak ada habisnya._ " You mendecak sebal.

_"Huh? Tunggu, Athletic, Sol, coba lihat mereka—"_

_"Eh—w-wah!"_

_"Apa-apaan—"_  suara You terdengar lebih mendesak.  _"Albion! Oi, kau dimana?"_

_"Hum? Masih di tengah jalan. Maaf ya? Tadi aku terhalang beberapa orang. Ada apa?"_

"..Ah!"

Pekik terkejut Rui membuat yang lain menoleh. Rui setengah berlutut, mengetik secepat yang ia bisa dalam tabletnya.

"Pluvia, kenapa?"

"Albion, dimana?" Suara Rui terdengar sama mendesak seperti You. "Musuh mendekat ke arahmu!"

_"...ah. Pantas saja.. Mungkin itu kenapa aku mendengar langkah kaki kemari."_

"Bodoh, lalu kenapa kau diam saja?!" Hajime menjawab sebal. "Segera pergi!"

_"...Initium… Kau lupa ya aku siapa?"_

"Ini bukan masalah kau siapa! Kau sendiri sementara mereka berbanyak orang!"

_"Tsk, tsk, baiklah, karena Initium yang sudah memin—aaah.. Terlambat."_

_"Albion?!"_

"...Oi, Albion!?"

.

* * *

 

.

Shun menatap sekeliling, dalam koridor, dari bagian dan depan musuh-musuh sudah mengelilinginya. Shun menghela napas kecil, berusaha mengingat-ingat berapa magazin yang sudah ia gunakan dan berapa peluru yang tersisa.

"Wah, wah… Ini sepertinya buruk untukku ya."

Moncong pistol terarah padanya. Shun menghela napas kecil, menjatuhkan pistolnya dan meraih ke dalam kantung tersembunyi dalam jas dan menarik belati. Dari alat komunikasinya rekan-rekannya masih sibuk memanggil.

_"Oi, Albion?! Bodoh, cepat lari!"_

_"T-Tunggu sebentar aku akan mencarikan rute keluar—"_

_"Uwa, kenapa jadi ke sana semua—"_

"Mou, kalian. Daripada ribut begitu lebih baik yang di bawah cepat menyusul kemari?" Shun mengucap santai, tangannya memainkan belati dengan lincah. "Aku beri sepuluh menit."

_"Haaa?"_

_"Oi, yang benar saja—"_

"Habis yang di sana sudah berkurang'kan?" Shun menjawab santai dan tersenyum. "Ayo, ayo, kemari."

 _"...argh, caporegime kita ini!"_  You mendesis sebal. Helaan napas Kai juga kemudian terdengar.

_"Aah, baiklah, baiklah. Athletic, Sol, ayo. Nox dan Pluvia fokus membantu Gravi."_

_"B-Baiklah…"_

"Ingat ya, sepuluh menit." Shun tersenyum kecil. Matanya berkilat berbahaya. "Sementara itu ayo bermain—!"

.

* * *

 

.

Kai menghela napas panjang sambil menyayat leher orang yang ia tahan. Ia kemudian melepaskan orang itu, menusuknya sekali di jantung, sebelum kembali berpindah menyerang yang lain. Gerakannya ringkas, tidak sedikitpun ada yang bergerak percuma dalam menyerang. Begitu pun Iku dan You, setiap tembakan dan tikaman langsung mengarah pada titik vital, menjatuhkan musuh dengan mudah. Ketiga orang itu malah terlihat lebih sedang berdansa daripada membunuhi musuh mereka.

Tapi Kai juga tahu bila daripada mereka, ada seseorang yang lebih membuat pembantaian ini tampak seperti dansa yang indah. Sesosok pucat yang sudah sering dia kejar-kejar karena sangat suka kabur dari pekerjaan dan sekalinya kembali dari pekerjaan selalu membuat pakaiannya kotor luar biasa, tapi setidaknya dengan hasil pekerjaan yang begitu rapi. Kadang-kadang.

Iku menghela napas ketika ia selesai menusuk satu orang lagi dan targetnya jatuh berdebam ke lantai, lemas tak bernyawa. Ia menoleh pada You dan Kai yang juga mengibaskan belati mereka dan mengganti magazin yang sudah kosong.

"Sudah semua'kan ya?"

"Yep." Kai mengangguk. "Sekarang ayo susul Albion?"

You mengangguk dan menghela napas. "Ugh, benar-benar deh caporegime yang satu itu…"

"Maa, maa." Kai terkekeh. "Tapi setidaknya dia bekerja lho? Tumben kan."

"...Iya sih.."

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita hampiri dia dulu." Kai menghela napas. "...Haa.. Aku tidak ingin mengingat repotnya mencuci pakaian kita nanti."

"...tenang saja. Nero sudah bilang kita boleh langsung membuangnya kalau ternyata tidak bisa dibersihkan kok."

"Tentu saja ya." Iku terkekeh. "Um, Rui, Albion dimana? Kami baru saja selesai."

 _"Kalian lambat."_  Rui memprotes.  _"...Cepatlah.. Albion bilang sepuluh menit.. Ini sudah tujuh menit.."_

"EH?"

_"Un. Makanya cepatlah."_

"W-Wah, Mare, Sol! Kita cuma punya waktu tiga menit lagi!"

"Hah?! Cih, ya sudahlah, ayo pergi kalau begitu!"

"Iya. Rui, tolong arahkan kami!"

_"Roger."_

Ketiganya segera berlari begitu Rui mulai menyampaikan arahan, meninggalkan ruangan penuh tubuh tak bernyawa bergelimpangan dan lantai bersimbah darah.

.

* * *

 

.

Shun ingat dulu orang tuanya pernah mengajarinya berdansa. Saat itu Shun kecil tidak sengaja memergoki orang tuanya bergandengan tangan, bergerak berputar mengikuti irama dari piringan hitam kuno. Keduanya bergerak seirama tanpa kehilangan tempo, dan dansa mereka diakhiri dengan ayahnya menopang tubuh sang ibu sementara sang ibu setengah melengkungkan punggungnya ke belakang. Keduanya saling tatap dengan mesra, penuh rasa sayang.

Ketika keduanya melihat Shun, mereka mengajaknya berdansa. Langkah Shun kecil masihlah kaku. Ia tidak fasih mengikuti langkah-langkah dansanya, mungkin berkali-kali menginjak kaki sang ayah. Tapi orang tuanya hanya tertawa dan memaklumi, mengajaknya berputar dan melangkahkan kaki sesuai irama, memandunya berdansa hingga akhir. Ketika mereka selesai berdansa, Shun tahu dia menikmati berdansa dan tak akan keberatan melakukannya lagi.

Shun masih sering berdansa walaupun sekarang tidak lagi bersama pasangan. Kadang-kadang Shun berdansa sendirian, diiringi irama piano yang dimainkan Rui. Baginya dansa sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan alih-alih hobi. Sekarang pun begitu.

Belati menggores leher dan menikam. Shun berputar di tempat, menarik belati yang tertanam dalam dada dan kembali menggores leher yang lain. Darah menyembur dari sayatan dalam, tubuh yang sudah lemas roboh dengan mudah ketika kaki panjang menendang abdomen. Shun berkelit dan meliukkan tubuh, sesekali melemparkan belati di tangannya pada target lain, kembali menendang sebelum menikam sekali lagi dengan belati baru yang dia ambil dari sela lengan kemeja.

Satu demi satu tubuh berjatuhan meregang nyawa. Lantai beton kotor karena darah menggenang, cipratannya mewarnai sepatu dan kaki celana Shun dengan warna merah yang mulai menghitam. Shun tertawa ketika musuhnya semakin sedikit, membuat beberapa orang semakin kewalahan. Ia menjilat bibirnya ketika tembakan yang mereka lancarkan semakin mudah dihindari, akurasi berkurang karena tangan yang gemetar karena rasa takut.

Shun memutar belatinya sebelum menariknya dari tubuh musuh. Ia mendorong tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu jatuh sebelum berputar dan melihat satu orang terakhir. Shun tertawa kembali ketika orang itu kembali menembak, untuk menemukan Berettanya kehabisan peluru. Ia berjalan semakin mundur, sebelum lari ketakutan. Shun mendecak sebelum melempar belatinya tepat mengenai paha orang itu, membuat langkahnya terhenti dan terjatuh sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Ia menunduk mengambil salah satu pistol yang masih berpeluru. Kecipak genangan darah terdengar setiap ia melangkah, sampai Shun berhenti di depan orang itu. Ia menginjak belati yang menancap, mendorongnya lebih dalam menembus paha dan membidik kepala si pemuda.

"A-aa… M-monster… Kau monster!"

"Non, non. Bukan monster, anak manis." Shun tersenyum kecil, manis bak seorang malaikat. "...Il mio nome è Albion, Shun Shimotsuki."

_**'Namaku Albion, Shun Shimotsuki.'** _

"S-Shimotsuki?!" Orang di bawahnya semakin ketakutan, seakan nama itu membawa mimpi buruk. "A-A— l-lepaskan! Ampuni aku!"

Shun menyeringai ketika ia menarik pelatuk.

"Terlambat."

.

* * *

 

.

Kai, You, dan Iku datang menemukan koridor kotor berdebu terciprati darah di mana-mana. Tubuh berjas hitam bergelimpangan, senjata bergeletakan di tengah genangan darah. Di tengah-tengahnya sosok pucat berjas putih dengan noda darah yang di beberapa tempat mulai menghitam sudah menunggu.

"Kalian terlambat~"

"..Ahaha, maaf." Kai meringis saat melihat tubuh yang bergeletakan. "...Uuh… Kau ini tidak bisa rapi kalau sudah bekerja sendiri ya."

"...Memangnya penting?" Shun tersenyum kecil. "Yang penting semuanya dibereskan, benar?"

"...Benar sih."

Shun menepukkan tangannya dan tersenyum. "Nah, lalu di tempat kalian bagaimana? Kalian sudah berhasil singkirkan semua?"

"Ya. Ada beberapa yang berhasil melarikan diri sih, tapi kalau semuanya sudah terbunuh aku ragu mereka akan selamat. Tadi Pluvia bilang Solids dan Soara sudah dikirim untuk membereskan yang kabur. Quell dan Growth akan kemari membantu mengamankan tawanan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Shun terkikik. "Fides dan Ala tidak akan melepaskan mereka mau mereka kabur kemanapun."

"Aku heran kadang bagaimana mereka bisa menghadapi tingkahmu tiap hari." Kai menggelengkan kepala. "Oh ya sudahlah. Pluvia? Nox? Initium? Kalian dengar?"

 _"Dengar, dengar."_  Suara Arata terdengar.  _"Sudah beres, Mare?"_

"Ya, sudah beres. Albion… Benar-benar membereskan mereka semua." Kai tertawa pahit. "Apa ada yang harus kami bereskan lagi?"

_"Nn.. Tidak ada. Kita tinggal menunggu yang lain membantu membawa orang-orang ini dan kembali saja. Olivastro dan Nero sudah pergi bersama don ke pertemuan para don. Katanya baru saja menemukan bukti kuat kalau famiglia ini membuat rencana untuk menghancurkan famiglia kita."_

Koi mendengus sebal.  _"Hmph, mereka meremehkan kita."_

 _"Iya… Tapi ada bagusnya juga. Dengan mereka meremehkan kita, kita bisa membuat mereka terkejut."_ Suara Haru terdengar lagi.

"Mm-hm."

 _"Kalian kalau sudah selesai cepatlah susul kami."_ Hajime terdengar menggerutu.  _"Ada banyak yang harus diurus, semakin banyak yang membantu, kita akan cepat selesai. Aku yakin kalian berempat sudah berlumuran darah."_

Keempat anggota Procellarum itu saling lirik. Keempatnya terkekeh saat mendapati bila benar yang diucapkan Hajime. Jas putih mereka terkena cipratan darah, bahkan hingga ke topeng mereka.

"Ah, maaf, maaf." Kai tertawa lagi. "Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana. Tunggu dulu ya."

_"Cepatlah. Jangan buat kami menunggu lebih lama."_

"Iya, iya."

Hubungan komunikasi dimatikan. Kai menoleh pada Shun. "Jadi bagaimana, caporegime? Ada yang harus kita bereskan lagi atau langsung menyusul ke tempat Gravi?"

"...Hmm.. Tidak ada." Shun mengangguk. "Kita bisa segera ke sana."

"Baiklah. Procella, waktunya kembali kalau begitu."

"Kerja bagus~" Shun tertawa. "Tapi lain kali harus lebih cepat. Sekarang ayo kita kembali dulu. Ayo semuanya, ke tempat keluarga kita."

_"Si, Signore!"_

Sementara Kai, You dan Iku mulai beranjak menuju arah yang diucapkan Rui. Shun berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap ke belakangnya, ke arah genangan darah dan mayat yang bergelimpangan. Shun terkekeh pelan, kemudian berbalik sebelum menyusul yang lain.

.

.

.

_"Addio. Buonanotte e sogni d'oro."_

_Goodbye. Goodnight and sweet dreams._


	12. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakak adik dan darah. Vampire AU. Kai & Shun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan jiku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Vampire AU  
> DLDR as usual.

XII

「 Blood 」

Vampire AU

Notes:

AU pribadi bersama [saikiyuuki ](https://saikiyuuki.tumblr.com/)yang sedikiiittt saya ganti sana-sini. Ada beberapa elemen tsukista Lunatic Party juga (Terutama Diablo-nya).

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

“Permisi~ Shun?”

Kai melongok ke dalam ruangan, memanggil nama si pemilik kamar. Pintunya tidak di kunci dan Haru bilang dia tidak melihat Shun keluar. Shun juga tidak sedang bersama Hajime jadi Kai setengah berpikir Shun masih di kamarnya. Mungkin sedang bergelung di ranjang seperti biasa--ah, benar saja.

Vampire itu melangkah ke kamar Shun yang masih gelap, mengernyit saat melihat Shun masih bergelung. Ia sudah mau mengguncang tubuh Shun dan membangunkannya sampai..

“Ada apa, Tuan Fuduki?”

“WHOA--?!”

Kai terlonjak dan berbalik. Ia menghela napas keras.

“Diablo?! Jangan buat kaget begitu dong.. Dan kenapa kau masih di dalam kardus?!”

Kotak kardus polos yang diikat rapi dengan pita, hasil pekerjaan Rui yang sangat bersemangat dengan pesta kemarin lalu, berguncang di lantai dekat kaki Kai, mengeluarkan raungan pelan sebelum suara lelaki paruh baya yang sama terdengar lagi. Kardus ini adalah Diablo, familiar dan pelayan pribadi shun yang semestinya berwuju lelaki dewasa dengan rambut klimis berwarna kelabu. Kalau Diablo tidak dalam wujud manusianya, Shun entah kenapa selalu memasukkan Diablo ke dalam kotak kardus. Alasannya sih supaya dunia tidak hancur, tapi Kai sejujurnya tidak begitu mau tahu. Biarlah itu tetap menjadi rahasia.

“Maafkan saya, Tuan Fuduki. Tapi karena berbagai alasan, hari ini saya tidak bisa muncul dalam wujud manusia… Jadi..”

“...Aah.. Baiklah, baiklah…” Kai menghela napas dan mengurut kening. “Uum… Jadi Shun masih tidur?”

“Iya, Tuan Fuduki. Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?”

“Ah tidak, Yoru dan Aoi baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan siang, jadi kupikir aku akan memanggil Shun untuk itu. Tapi dia masih tidur ya?”

Kai bertanya sambil menunjuk ke Shun yang terbungkus dalam selimut, meringkuk di ranjang seperti kepompong. Kotak Diablo bergetar kecil, Kai kembali mengeluarkan suara terkejut ketika diablo dengan kotaknya entah bagaimana berhasil memanjat ke ranjang Shun. Kai menatap dengan rasa heran setengah tertarik ketika Diablo beringsut mendekati Shun dan menarik selimut yang menutupinya.

(Jangan tanya Kai bagaimana. Setelah beratus-ratus tahun bersama Shun, dia sendiri masih tidak paham.)

Biasanya Shun akan memprotes begitu ada yang menarik selimutnya, namun kali vampire yang lebih muda itu tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. Kai melongok ke arah Shun. Dia masih juga bergelung, tidak bereaksi sedikitpun.

“...Shun?” Kai memanggil pelan dan mengguncang pundaknya sedikit. “Oi, Shun?”

“Master belum bangun sejak tadi, Tuan Fuduki.” Diablo mengucap lagi. “..Sejak tadi dia tidur, tapi tidak ada bergerak sedikitpun.”

Kai mengernyit dan menyentuh leher Shun. Dia tahu pemuda itu biasanya punya suhu tubuh yang jauh lebih dingin dari vampire biasa karena separuh darah yuki-onna dari ibunya, tapi ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Pemuda yang lebih tua mengguncang pelan tubuh Shun.

“Shun?”

“Nn..”

Kai mengernyit saat ia harus mengguncang Shun beberapa kali sebelum pemuda itu terbangun. Shun menguap pelan.

“Nn.. Diablo? Kan sudah kubilang biarkan aku tidur… Kai..?”

Shun menggosok matanya saat melihat Kai. “..Mm?”

“Kau.” Kai bertanya tanpa basa-basi. “Kapan terakhir kau minum darah?”

“...Eh?” Shun mengerjap terkejut. Sedikit tidak menyangka Kai akan mendadak bertanya tepat begitu ia baru saja bangun.

“Jawab aku. Kapan terakhir kau minum darah?”

Shun menjawab setelah beberapa detik berpikir. “Nn… Beberapa hari lalu…?”

“Beberapa hari lalu itu kapan? Jawab.”

“.....” Shun memalingkan wajah. “...dua minggu lalu.”

Kai langsung mengela napas mendengar jawaban Shun.

“Kau ini, bukannya Hajime sudah bilang kalau kau haus, sana minta darah! Kau ini masih butuh banyak tahu!” Dia menggelengkan kepala. “Tunggu di sini, aku akan carikan mangsa untukmu. Sementara itu ayo cari Hajime supaya kau bisa minum sedikit darinya.”

Shun menggelengkan kepala dan menarik lemah tangannya dari genggaman Kai.

“..Tidak mau.”

“Shun, ini bukan saatnya keras kepala.”

“Tidak mau!” Shun menjawab lagi lebih keras. “...Hajime tidak pernah minum banyak.. Tidak mau minum dari Hajime. Aku tunggu Kai saja.”

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kai menghela napas hari ini. Sebal, Kai akhirnya mengguncang Shun dan membantunya duduk. Ia kemudian melepaskan kancing pakaiannya dan menunjukkan lehernya pada Shun.

“Kau masih bisa minum darahku’kan? Sini, minum dulu sedikit.”

“..Eeh?”

“Sudahlah, minum saja.”

Kai mendorong kepala Shun mendekat ke lehernya. Ia merasakan Shun tercekat dan napasnya sedikit lebih memburu. Tangan Shun yang tadinya lemas memegangi lengannya sendiri dan Shun mulai mengendusi lehernya, tapi masih belum meminum. Ia mendorong kepala Shun sekali lagi dan mengelus pelan punggungnya.

“...Sana. Minum. Kau lapar'kan?”

“Nn.. Selamat makan kalau begitu..”

Kai merasakan taring Shun menembus kulitnya dan Shun mulai meneguk rakus. Tangan Shun mencengkram lengan pakaiannya sebelum bergeser memeluk tubuh Kai. Kai merasakan dirinya sedikit lebih lemas ketika Shun berhenti minum dan menjilati lukanya.

“....Terima kasih atas makanannya.”

Shun menjilat bibirnya kecil. Kai menyentuh kening dan lehernya lagi, mengangguk ketika menemukan tubuh Shun sedikit menghangat daripada yang tadi.

“Lain kali kalau memang lapar bilang saja. Jangan malah dibawa tidur.”

“...Nn.. Tapi merepotkan kalau mencari makananku’kan…” Shun menjawab pelan, meringis saat mengingat pola makannya yang hanya bergantung pada darah Hunter. Siapa yang menyangka Hunter yang diubah menjadi vampir bisa berakhir memiliki pola makan yang sangat spesifik; hanya bisa mengonsumsi darah pasangan hidup, darah Sire--vampire yang mengubah mereka menjadi vampire, dan darah sesama Hunter sendiri.

“Hajime selalu bisa menghubungi ayahmu untuk menyuplai darah Hunter. Dia mengirim Diablo untukmu juga untuk membantu itu’kan?” Kai mengernyit. “Justru karena kau diam saja sampai kekurangan tenaga untuk membuat Diablo bisa mempertahankan wujud manusianya itu yang bahaya.”

“..Maaf..”

Kai menghela napas kecil. Ia mengangkat Shun lalu membawanya keluar kamar.

“K-Kai?”

“Kau sebaiknya bersama Hajime dulu, sepertinya lebih efektif kalau dia yang memarahimu. Sementara itu aku dan Haru akan mencari makanan untukmu.” Kai tersenyum kecil pada Shun. “Kau ini yang paling muda dari kami. Kau baru menjadi vampire berapa tahun? Belum ada seratus tahun mungkin. Kau masih harus sering minum darah sebelum kau stabil seperti Kakeru setidaknya.”

Kai mencium kening Shun. “Jadi jangan menahan diri. Ingat itu baik-baik ya, adik kecil kami.”

  
  
  
  



	13. To Love and To Learn How to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka tidak mencintai satu sama lain, tapi mereka bisa belajar untuk mencintai satu sama lain. Omegaverse. Shun & Yuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
>  
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Canon compliant x Omegaverse
> 
> \- Beta!Shun, Beta!Yuki, basically tentang dua beta yang jatuh cinta pada omega yang sudah punya mate '-')
> 
> \- Pair lain tidak ditag, tapi ada HaruHaji, KaiMizuki, KakeruAi. Unrequited ShunHaji & YukiAi.
> 
> DLDR as usual.

 

XIII

「To Love and To Learn How to Love」

Canon compliant

.

Enjoy Reading

 

* * *

 

 

_“Kau boleh menyukai anggota keluarga Mutsuki. Tapi ingat, kau tidak boleh mencintainya.”_

Dulu, Papa pernah mengatakan itu pada Shun. Saat itu, Shun yang masih kecil sama sekali tidak paham dengan masalah percintaan, jadi dia hanya menatap sang papa penasaran sambil menelengkan kepala.

“Kenapa, Papa?”

Saat itu, Shun masih kecil. Ia tak bisa memahami ketika sang papa hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya.

“....Kau akan paham sendiri begitu sudah besar nanti.”

.

* * *

.

Ketika Shun besar, dia sedikit lebih memahami ucapan Papa.

Papa dan Mama pernah setengah bercanda mengatakan keluarga Shimotsuki semuanya adalah fans berat keluarga Mutsuki. Shun awalnya skeptis, tapi kemudian dia bertemu dengan anak tunggal keluarga Mutsuki, Hajime. Dari sanalah dia mulai memahami ucapan orang tuanya.

Kalau ditanya kenapa, Shun tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa persisnya beta sepertinya bisa begitu menggemari, nyaris memuja, Mutsuki Hajime yang seorang omega. Secara biologis, beta tidak seharusnya sebegitu tertarik pada omega karena mereka tidak bisa mencium feromon omega seperti alpha. Shun walaupun berkali-kali mendengar yang lain menyebut Hajime menguarkan aroma manis bunga, secara pribadi tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bau Hajime sejelas itu. Memang dia mencium bau manis dari Hajime, tapi bau yang Shun cium hanya sekedar manis, tidak memabukkan, tidak menimbulkan rasa nyaman, ataupun sekuat yang dikatakan teman-teman omega atau alphanya. Shun bisa menggemari Hajime semuanya murni hanya karena Hajime adalah Hajime, itu saja.

Shun mengagumi dan menyukai Hajime. Tapi hanya sebatas teman, rival, seorang fans, dan keluarga. Tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang. Juga tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi.

Shun tersenyum kecil dengan perasaan pahit manis sambil menatap Hajime dan Haru bertukar cangkir sake. Keduanya tampak pantas dengan kimono hitam dan putih. Kawan-kawan Gravi dan Procella masing-masing duduk dengan pasangannya. Aoi, Arata, You, dan Yoru duduk berderetan. Koi dan Kakeru di sisi lain bersama Iku dan Rui. Shun duduk bersebelahan dengan Kai yang menggandeng Mizuki. Mereka bertepuk tangan ketika Haru dan Hajime bangkit dan membungkuk kecil pada mereka, cincin melingkar di jari manis keduanya dan tangan Haru merangkul pinggang Hajime erat.

Shun menghela napas kecil.

Shun mengagumi dan menyukai Hajime. Tapi hanya sebatas teman, rival, seorang fans, dan keluarga. Tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang. Juga tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi.

Ia tidak bisa bilang pada Papa kalau dia terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Hajime, yang kini resmi menjadi pasangan hidup dan mate Haru.

.

* * *

.

Ketika resepsi berlangsung, Shun bertemu dengan sang papa. Mereka berbincang sejenak selagi sang mama sibuk menyelamati pasangan pengantin baru dan bercakap sebentar dengan Nyonya Mutsuki.

Sang papa menceritakan banyak hal padanya selagi mereka menunggu. Salah satunya yang tak Shun sangka adalah cerita kecil tentangnya dan sang Nyonya Mutsuki. Kisah cinta mereka tepatnya, yang terpaksa pupus setelah sekian lama dipupuk.

Alasannya? Sama saja seperti Shun dan Hajime. Papa dan Nyonya Mutsuki keduanya adalah alpha, tidak mungkin mereka bisa bersama. Maka dari itu mereka berpisah, menikah dan menjadi mate dengan pasang masing-masing sekarang.

“Mutsuki dan Shimotsuki memang pasangan.” Papa berkata. “...Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa menjadi pasangan hidup.”

Shun mau tidak mau setuju.

.

* * *

.

Untuk beta, tidak ada yang namanya menjadi mate. Tidak ada yang namanya saling menandai untuk menjadi pasangan hidup. Untuk beta hanya ada pernikahan, sesuai dengan natur mereka yang berpaku pada logika, sebagai jembatan rasional untuk alpha yang dikendalikan insting dan omega yang menurut pada perasaan.

Ketika kawan-kawannya menyelamatinya ketika Shun mengatakan dia akan menikah, Hanya Shun yang tahu seberapa keras dan lama ia berusaha untuk menemukan pengantin yang tepat. Fakta kalau dia menemukan sosok yang tepat dalam diri leader Fluna, Hanazono Yuki, juga tak ada yang menyangka. Shun sendiri secara pribadi menyangka dia malah akan menikahi Tsubaki. Tapi untunglah gadis itu ternyata sudah teguh memilih mengejar partner combinya sendiri, Reina.

Tidak mudah menetapkan pilihan untuk menikah ketika kau masih mencintai seseorang. Tapi Yuki paham hal itu. Yuki adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk Shun karena dia adalah beta, dan dia juga mencintai Ai, yang sayangnya kini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Kakeru.

Pernikahan mereka didasari hal yang sama, untuk bisa melangkah maju dan meninggalkan cinta mereka yang sekarang.

Dan sebagai kedua beta yang terlanjur jatuh cinta pada omega yang memiliki alpha, mereka berdua juga tidak punya pilihan lain.

.

* * *

.

“Selamat untuk pernikahanmu.”

Shun tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Hajime yang menemuinya sebelum acara pernikahan di mulai. “Pernikahanku baru mau dimulai, lho, Hajime? Tapi terima kasih ucapannya. Ucapan dari Hajime.. Aah, ini adalah hadiah terindah.”

“Jangan berlebihan, aku cuma memberimu selamat.” Hajime tersenyum agak kecut, dalam hati menyayangkan sikap Shun yang tak juga berubah walau dia akan menikah dengan Yuki sebentar lagi. “..Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan Yuki.”

“Aku juga tidak menyangka.” Shun tersenyum. “Tapi yang terjadi akan terjadi. Que sera sera~”

“...Yah, tidak salah juga.”

Hajime dan Shun sama-sama tertawa, sampai akhirnya Shun menatap Hajime lagi.

“...Hajime.”

“Hm?”

Shun membuka mulut, seakan ingin bicara, tapi kemudian menutup mulutnya lagi dan menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak apa. Maaf, lupakan saja.”

“?” Hajime mengerjap. “Kau kenapa?”

“Tidak apa. Bukan masalah besar.”

Shun sempat berpikir, ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hajime. Setengah hanya agar ia berhasil meluapkan isi hatinya, setengahnya hanya karena semata-mata ia penasaran dengan reaksi Hajime. Tapi di saat terakhir ia mengurungkan niat. Tidak bisa. Hajime sudah menjadi milik Haru, tidak sebaiknya ia mengusik keduanya.

“Kenapa, Shun?”

“Mm…” Shun tersenyum pada Hajime sebagai gantinya. “Terima kasih.”

.

* * *

.

Yuki tampak sangat cantik dalam balutan kimono putih bersih. Senyum kecil di bibirnya saat ia melihat Shun sebelum upacara pernikahan berlangsung. Prosesi berjalan dengan lancar, baik dia dan Yuki tidak sedikitpun ragu dengan keputusan mereka.

Mereka sudah membicarakan hal ini matang-matang sebelum menikah. Tentang orang yang mereka cintai, tentang keputusan mereka untuk menikah kendatipun tidak memiliki rasa cinta satu sama lain, tentang kesepakatan untuk belajar mengenal dan mencintai satu sama lain begitu pernikahan berlangsung. Ada banyak hal yang belum mereka ketahui dari pasangan masing-masing, namun Shun dan Yuki sepakat untuk meninggalkan semua di belakang, dan memulai lembaran baru dengan pernikahan mereka ini.

.

* * *

.

"Kau tidak keberatan untuk menikah denganku?"

Yuki mengangguk pelan, tersenyum kecil dengan tenang sambil menyesap pelan tehnya. "Aku tidak keberatan. Aku sudah bulat dengan keputusan ini."

Shun melihat senyum Yuki sama sepertinya, pahit manis seperti cokelat hitam. Bahagia melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia, tapi di saat yang sama pahit karena cintanya sendiri tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. Shun cuma bisa mengangguk paham, sama-sama merasakan hal itu.

"...Tapi Yuki juga tahu'kan? Kalau menikah denganku artinya apa?"

Yuki mengangguk lagi. Pernikahan antara beta tidak seperti pernikahan antara seorang alpha dan omega yang lebih terasa seperti formalitas karena kemampuan mereka untuk menandai pasangan hidup masing-masing dengan tanda. Disandingkan dengan alpha dan omega, beta hanyalah orang biasa. Feromon mereka tidak sekuat alpha atau omega, mereka juga tidak mampu membau feromon orang lain. Kalau mau lebih gamblang lagi, beta juga tidak memiliki keingingan untuk berkeluarga ataupun memiliki anak sekuat alpha dan omega.

Pernikahan antara beta bisa menjadi pernikahan paling sederhana atau pernikahan paling rumit karena melibatkan intrik dalam keluarga masing-masing mempelai. Dalam keluarga besar seperti keluarga Shun, tidak jarang pihak keluarga lain juga mencampuri urusan pernikahannya.

Dalam hal ini, Shun sudah berkali-kali didesak untuk menikahi seseorang yang mampu memberi keturunan. Shun, meskipun tidak keberatan dengan prospek memiliki anak, tidak yakin dengan Yuki. Maka dari itu hari ini dia ingin memastikan segalanya.

"....Aku siap." Yuki menjawab setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Pipinya agak merona. "T-Tapi kalau dibolehkan.. Apa boleh setidaknya kita.. Um.. Menunda dulu untuk hal itu...? Setidaknya sampai kita sama-sama lebih dekat...?"

Shun hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Yuki yang terkepal dan menggenggamnya pelan.

"Kau bisa ambil waktu sebanyak apapun yang kau mau." Shun mengucap pelan, tangan satunya mengusap punggung tangan yuki pelan. "...Yang akan menikah kita. Aku akan lakukan sesuatu kalau mereka mulai mendesak. Untuk punya itu keputusan kita yang akan menikah,bukan?"

Yuki tertawa pelan ketika Shun mengedip jahil, setengah bercanda padanya. Tapi pundaknya tidak setegang sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu kita sudah sepakat?"

"Iya." Yuki menatap mata Shun, tangannya menggenggam milik Shun lebih kuat, sedikit gemetar. "...Aku mohon bantuan untuk ke depannya, Shun."

"Aku juga mohon bantuannya, Yuki."  

.

* * *

.

Shun tidak tahu apakah Yuki akan tidak keberatan bila dia merangkul pinggangnya seperti Haru merangkul Hajime ketika prosesi pernikahan selesai. Yuki juga tidak tahu apakah Shun akan keberatan bila dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya dan memeluk lengannya seperti yang dilakukannya pada Ai ketika fotografer mengatakan ingin mengambil foto mereka. Tapi keduanya mengambil jalan tengan dengan menjalin jemari mereka, saling genggam dan mencium buku jari satu sama lain. Menilai dari sorakan teman-teman mereka, tampaknya itu keputusan yang tepat.

Jalan mereka masih panjang sampai mereka bisa melupakan cinta mereka yang sekarang. Mereka juga akan butuh waktu lama sebelum bisa benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi setidaknya, Yuki dan Shun saling membantu untuk melukapan cinta mereka yang sebelumnya dan belajar untuk mencintai satu sama lain.

 


	14. 神話みたいなキスをして？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip gloss dan kecupan. Canon compliant. Kai & Haru & Hajime & Shun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
>  
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Canon compliant. Dicampur iklan Myth x Kiss kemarin. Omong-omong anggap saja Shun pakai lip gloss yang Atrum (warnanya Hajime).
> 
> \- OT4 Senior. Finally my true OTP #dibuang
> 
> DLDR as usual.

 

XIV

「神話みたいなキスをして？」

Canon compliant

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

“Ha…”

Desah napas terasa panas di leher pucat. Noda merah membekas di permukaan kulit, menambah satu lagi cap bibir yang mewarnai kulit. Satu sentuhan lagi terasa di pundak, satu lagi di pergelangan tangan. Punggungnya membusur, kepalanya terasa ingin mendongak ketika ia merasakan napas di tengkuknya, tapi tangan lebar menahan agar ia tetap sedikit menunduk, menatap sosok lain yang mengecupi semakin turun dari dada ke perut. Tangan pucatnya meremat pelan rambut keunguan, sementara tangan lainnya lemas, pergelangannya dikecupi dan sesekali dihisap pelan menimbulkan sensasi geli.

“Nng--Kai!”

Napas panas dan kecupan pelan terasa di tengkuk. Shun tak bisa menahan erangan ketika Kai menghisap dan menjilati lehernya, yang kemudian diikuti dengan hisapan dan kecupan di perutnya yang semakin ke bawah dan lidah kemerahan menjilati jemari.

“Shun.”

“Shu~n?”

Hajime dan Haru memanggil namanya, menuntut perhatian. Shun tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tak menyebut nama mereka terbata. Tapi kemudian Kai kembali mengecupi lehernya, menggigiti pelan sambil memanggil namanya pula.

“Shun.”

“K-Kai,, Hajime.. Haru..”

Shun merasakan tubuhnya didorong merebah. Kai menciumi leher dan pundak, sementara Haru perlahan mendorong kausnya semakin naik untuk mengecupi dada. Hajime semakin turun mengecupi pinggulnya. jari-jari panjang setengah bermain dengan sabuk di pinggang Shun, lalu akhirnya membukanya sabuk dan risleting, lalu menarik celana turun menampakkan tubuh mulus di baliknya. Mata sewarna lavender menatap Shun balik ketika hajime menjilat perutnya semakin ke bawah.

“Shun.”

 _Lip gloss_ berwarna kemerahan di bibir Hajime sudah mulai pudar dan berantakan, mengotori sisi bibir hingga ke pipi. Samar warna merah yang sama juga terlihat di wajah Hajime, hasil dari kecupan yang diberikan Kai dan Haru. Keduanya juga mengenakan _lip gloss_ yang sama, yang dimana Shun yakin juga pasti sama berantakannya setelah beberapa saat dipakai mengecupi mereka. Shun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus sisi wajah Hajime, menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga selagi Hajime menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Warna merah di bibir Hajime semakin pudar, mengotori sisi bibirnya lagi.

Shun setengah berpikir bagaimana bisa niat isengnya membawa pulang tiga sampel _lip gloss_ yang dimana dia menjadi model untuk poster iklannya bisa berakhir begini. Tawaran menjadi model _lip gloss_ itu sudah datang jauh-jauh hari, datang dari perusahaan yang kemarin lalu menjadikan Hajime model iklan lipstik. Setelah kepopuleran produk mereka berkat Hajime, kali ini mereka menawarkan Shun selaku _leader_ grup saudara yang diketuai Hajime untuk menjadi model mereka. Shun menerimanya dengan senang hati, tentu saja.

Pengambilan gambar dilakukan beberapa hari lalu. Iklannya pun sudah ditayangkan, dengan respon positif dari masyarakat. Hari ini kebetulan Kurotsuki datang membawakan tiga sampel _lip gloss_ yang bersangkutan. Shun setengah bercanda ketika dia mencoba memakainya dan memamerkannya pada ketiga kawan sesama seniornya.

Shun agak tidak menyangka ketika ketiganya malah iseng juga mengunakan _lip gloss_ tersebut sampai tiba-tiba Hajime menciumnya. Lalu Kai. Lalu Haru. Dan tiba-tiba saja ketiganya menyerbu menciuminya dengan rakus.

“Hya--!”

Tubuh Shun terlonjak seketika ketika saat itu Haru memutuskan untuk kembali mencium dan mengulum titik sensitif di dadanya. Dari sisi yang lain, Kai mendongakkan wajah Shun, melumat bibirnya dengan tangan satunya juga memainkan dadanya. Di bawah Hajime menahan paha Shun membuka lebar dan mengecupinya rakus, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan lengket di paha dalam.

Kaki Shun gemetar dan napasnya memburu ketika ketiganya melepaskannya. Tangan Hajime masih menahan kedua kakinya membuka sementara Kai dan Haru menahan tangannya. _Lip gloss_ di bibir ketiganya sudah tipis, sebagian besar sudah menempel di tubuh Shun dan mewarnai tubuhnya dengan rona merah cerah. Ketiganya menatapnya dengan sorot mata lapar, seperti predator mengincar mangsa.

“Shun.” Kai memanggil namanya di sebelah telinga Shun.

“Ayo lakukan.” Haru melanjutkan, mengecup pergelangan tanganya sekali lagi.

“Ya?”

Hajime mengakhiri, sambil mencium pelan paha dalamnya lalu menggigit hingga meninggalkan bekas gigi kemerahan.

Shun tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

.

.

.

Ketiganya melihat tanpa sengaja.

Kai melihatnya ketika berada di _dorm_ , sementara Haru dan Hajime kebetulan melihat di layar besar sambil menunggu lampu hijau penyebrangan jalan menyala. Saat ketika sosok pucat yang familiar tampil di layar, perhatian mereka otomatis teralih ke sana karena itu Shun.

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau kemudian kamera menyorot langsung ke wajah Shun, langsung menampilkan bibir yang merah merekah berbalur _lip gloss_ kemerahan. Iklan diselingi dengan informasi tentang _lip gloss_ yang bersangkutan, berselang-seling dengan menampilkan _close up_ wajah Shun dalam berbagai ekspresi. Tersenyum kecil misterius, tersenyum lebar ceria, bibir membuka kecil dengan sorot seduktif di mata setengah menutup, dilanjutkan dengan senyum kecil menantang. Di paling terakhir, produk _lip gloss_ ditunjukkan, dengan Shun tersenyum sambil menyentuh bibir merah dengan ujung jemari, menyebutkan catch prase produk.

_“Shinwa mitai na kisu o shite?”_

Hajime menjadi yang pertama yang menyebutkan isi pemikiran mereka saat melihat itu melalui pesan di grup LINE mereka.

_‘Bibir Shun itu illegal.’_

Ketiganya tahu Shun punya wajah yang menarik. Dilihat dari manapun wajah Shun itu tampan, cukup androgini untuk disebut cantik malah. Walau tingkahnya kadang membuat orang mengurut kening, tapi senyum kecil misterius Shun terbukti sudah cukup mampu membuat orang-orang bertekuk lutut padanya, bahkan menjadi fans.

Tapi dengan _lip gloss_ merah yang kontras di kulit pucat Shun malah menonjolkan bibirnya yang halus dan sedikit lebih tebal dari kebanyakan lelaki. Sorot mata dan ekspresinya juga tidak membantu. Kalau Kai, Haru, dan Hajime mau jujur, Shun terlihat seperti seseorang baru saja menciumnnya berkali-kali hingga bibirnya kemerahan.

Sayangnya melihat iklan itu membuat Kai, Haru, dan Hajime merasa ingin. Terkutuklah Shun dan bibir menggodanya.

Awas saja kalau dia sampai di dorm nanti.

 


	15. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akhir dari seorang Shepherd dan Permulaan dari kekacauan. Tales of Zestiria AU. Six Gravity & Procellarum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan Jiku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Tales of Zestiria AU. Seraph: Hajime, Kai, Haru, Rui, You, Iku, Arata, Aoi. Manusia: Yoru, Koi, Kakeru, Shun. Prime Lord Hajime, Shepherd Kakeru & Yoru. Ex-Shepherd Shun. Semua lokasi yang disebutkan adalah lokasi dalam game.   
> \- Slight cross over dengan TOZ, cerita bersetting setelah Sorey bangun.  
> \- PRETTY MUCH SPOILER FOR ZESTIRIA’S ENDING.
> 
> DLDR as usual.

XV

「Regret」

Tales of Zestiria AU

Notes:

Seraph: Heavenly creature, semacam spirit yang menguasi elemen tertentu. Hanya manusia tertentu yang bisa melihat mereka. Seraph bisa lahir begitu saja, atau berupa manusia biasa yang lahir kembali menjadi seraph karena hati mereka masih suci. 

Hellion: mahluk yang lahir dari niat jahat manusia. Kadang-kadang bisa berupa hewan/tumbuhan/manusia/seraph yang terkontaminasi kejahatan. Hanya manusia tertentu yang bisa melihat mereka. 

Prime lord: sebutan untuk seraph yang bisa menjalin kontrak dengan manusia untuk menjadikan manusia itu Shepherd.

Shepherd: Manusia yang cukup kuat untuk bisa melihat seraph dan hellion, tugasnya memurnikan hellion. 

Normin: semacam seraph, tapi wujudnya tidak seperti manusia dan tidak sekuat seraph biasa.

Maotelus: Grand Seraph dalam Zestiria. Anggap saja Dewa utamanya mereka.

 

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

Mereka baru saja melintasi Meadow of Triumph dan setengah jalan memasuki Gua Cambria ketika hellion menyerang mereka dan jalan yang mereka pijak runtuh. Kakeru mengumpat sepenuh tenaga ketika Haru menyebutkan mereka mungkin berakhir jatuh ke daerah paling dalam dari gua Cambria, malah semakin jauh dari jalan keluar yang mereka tuju. Hajime tak akan menyalahkan dia bila Kakeru ingin mengumpat. Mereka baru saja berhasil mengalahkan mutant hellion behemoth dan mereka sekarang harus mengejar waktu untuk bisa secepatnya ke kota utama wilayah Rolance, Pendrago, menyusul Kurotsuki. Tapi sekarang mereka malah tersesat dalam gua ini. 

“Tidak ada gunanya mengeluh,” Kai berkata sambil terkekeh. Seraph air itu tersenyum kecil pada Kakeru dan Yoru dan menepuk pundak kedua Shepherd itu. “Ayo, kita cepat-cepat pergi saja.”

Kakeru menggerutu ketika mereka kembali menelusuri jalan sempit di gua, sesekali mengecek untuk menemukan Tsukiusa atau Arainu atau Lizz atau menemukan harta karun dan tumbuhan obat yang ada di dalam gua. 

“Kau tahu, pada era dimana Grand Seraph Sorey masih menjadi Shepherd, yang biasanya ditemukan di tempat seperti ini itu Normin.” 

“Normin?” Koi bertanya, sambil mengingat-ingat mahluk berkaki dua dengan topi dan mata besar. “Tapi bukannya sekarang Normin semuanya berkumpul di kuil besar Maotelus?” 

“Sekarang. Dulunya mereka menyebar, tapi kemudian Shepherd Sorey menemukan mereka dan mengumpulkan mereka kembali. Setelah kembali sebagai Seraph, Maotelus dan Grand Seraph Tsukino menciptakan Tsukiusa, Lizz, dan Arainu--yang menggantikan posisi Normin untuk membantu mengawasi wilayah Glenwood and membantu para Shepherd.”

“He…” 

“Tapi itu cerita lama sekali’kan?” Kai bertanya. “Aku lahir bahkan sudah dalam era dimana Grand Seraph Sorey terlahir lagi sebagai seraph. Hajime bagaimana?” 

“Hm? Kurang lebih sebelum Kai?” Hajime mengangkat pundak. “Aku tidak ingat pastinya.” 

“..yaah.. Kita juga sudah tua ya.” Haru terkekeh. “Kita berdua lahir di era yang sama’kan ya?” 

“Jangan sebut begitu.” Hajime mengernyit tak suka. “Kau seperti orang tua saja. Padahal wujudmu masih berumur seperti baru saja dewasa.” 

“Ya kalau dibandingkan Kakeru atau bahkan Rui yang seraph, kita ini memang tua…” Kai terkekeh. 

Hajime memutar bola matanya tapi tak menjawab. Rombongan mereka kembali menyusuri gua sebelum akhirnya tiba di danau bawah tanah. Mereka semua menyebar, mengamati dengan penasaran. Hajime mengikuti Kakeru, memandunya menghindari hellion. 

“Oh, Hajime-san, di sana apa ya?” 

Hajime melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kakeru, kemudian tersenyum kecil pahit ketika melihatnya. Rasa nostalgia seketika menyerangnya, mengingatkan Hajime pada sosok pucat dalam balutan jubah putih Shepherd, begitu ceria ketika mereka juga secara tak sengaja jatuh ke bagian dalam gua Cambria dan menemukan danau ini. 

“...Hajime-san?” 

“Ah, tidak apa.” Hajime tersenyum kecil. “Kau penasaran? Coba saja lihat ke sana.” 

“Eeh, tidak apa-apakah? Kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu!” 

Hajime mengikuti Kakeru dengan langkah lebih pelan, senyumnya sedikit pudar. 

Sudah lama sekali sejak dia terakhir bertemu dengan Shepherd yang satu itu. Saat itu, keduanya masih sama-sama menjadi pemegang kontrak baru. Tapi sayang sekali, kontrak mereka harus diputuskan beberapa bulan kemudian karena kondisinya yang memburuk. Kegiatan sebagai Shepherd terlalu berat untuk tubuhnya yang lemah. Hajime saat itu dengan berat hati memintanya memutuskan kontrak mereka, memintanya untuk istirahat saja memulihkan diri. 

Lama sekali sejak mereka berpisah jalan. Terakhir kali Hajime bertemu dengannya, mereka hanya sempat bertemu sebentar. Hajime saat itu menemani Arata yang menjadi Shepherdnya. Hajime sendiri tak sengaja melihatnya di katedral, tubuhnya semakin ringkih dan sosoknya semakin pucat. 

Hajime memilih tak mengatakan apa-apa saat itu. Masih setengah menyesali kenapa dia menjadikannya Shepherd ketika dia sudah tahu kondisinya yang lemah. Mereka tidak sekalipun bertegur sapa sampai Arata meninggalkan kota. Ketika mereka kembali ke sana, Hajime hanya tahu kalau dia sudah meninggalkan kota, kembali ke Pendrago, kota kelahirannya. 

Kadang, Hajime setengah berharap mereka bisa bertemu kembali. Walaupun sebentar, dia adalah Shepherd. Hajime kadang menemukan dirinya berharap dia juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Grand Shepherd Sorey, cukup murni hatinya sehingga dapat terlahir kembali menjadi seorang seraph. Tapi itu hanyalah angan-angan.

Shepherd Shun sudah lama tiada, dan semuanya karena salah Hajime. 


	16. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pertemuan kedua Hitam dan Putih. Tsukino Empire, Alt. ver. Six Gravity & Procellarum. Part kedua dari chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Tsukino Empire element di tengah AU seperti Hanshin Arc dari Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.   
> \- Yang terjadi di chapter ini bersetting beberapa waktu sejak chapter 7.
> 
> DLDR as usual.

 

 

XVI

「Second Meeting」

Tsukino Empire alt. version

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

Kedua kali mereka bertemu, sekali lagi karena Kuro.

Ke sebelasnya berada di taman sepi favorit mereka, spirit beast dilepaskan setelah seminggu penuh dikurung dalam cincin, setidaknya sampai orang-orang yang mencari mereka untuk ditantang bertanding memperebutkan teritori menyusut jumlahnya. Kakeru, Koi, Iku, dan Rui bermain-main dengan spirit beast mereka sementara Arata dan You tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon sambil bersandar pada Tama, spirit beast Arata. Tak jauh dari mereka Aoi dan Yoru bercakap-cakap sambil Aoi menyisiri bulu spirit beast Yoru.

Hajime setengah mendengarkan Haru dan Kai bercakap-cakap ketika Kuro di pangkuannya mendadak mengangkat kepala. Dia mengendus-endus kecil sebelum sekali lagi mengeluarkan pekik senang dan mendadak melesat.

“Oi Kuro! Tsk, Kai, Haru, kalian duluan saja kalau mau kembali. Aku harus mengejar Kuro dulu.”

“Huh? Oh tentu? Beritahu kami kalau kau akan terlambat pulang dan jangan terlibat dalam perebutan teritori, oke?”

Hajime segera bangkit dan mengejar Kuro, setengah menggerutu mendengar ucapan Haru. Ia mengikuti Kuro yang melesat cepat mengitari taman, menuju ke bagian yang biasanya ramai dijadikan tempat piknik saat musim semi karena banyak ditumbuhi bunga beraneka ragam. Kuro menukik, dan Hajime bisa mendengar suara orang terkesiap. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

“Kuro, kau jangan--huh?”

Hajime menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pucat dalam seragam putih dengan spirit beast berbentuk harimau besar berwarna putih pula bergelung di bawah pohon. Kuro di puncak kepala si harimau, mengeluarkan suara senang sambil mengeluskan kepalanya pada si harimau yang mengaum lelah. Pemuda itu mengelus Kuro pelan, terkekeh.

“Halo, naga kecil. Kau menemukan kami lagi ya?”

Hajime mengerjap. Ia melihat topi di pangkuan si pemuda sebelum akhirnya menggumam pelan.

Ah dia pemuda yang kemarin.

“.....Kuro.”

Kuro menoleh ke arah Hajime dan kembali menuju ke arahnya. Hajime menghela napas saat Kuro kembali mendaratkan diri di pundak Hajime dan mengeluskan kepalanya pada sang pemilik. Tawa pelan membuat Hajime menoleh pada pemuda itu.

“Ah kau yang kemarin. Halo lagi, Kuro no Ou-sama.”

“Jangan panggil aku begitu.” Hajime menghela napas dan mendekati pemuda itu. Mengernyit ketika menemukan seragam putih bersihnya kotor oleh noda, begitu juga spirit beastnya. Keduanya juga tampak kelelahan. “...Kau kenapa?”

“Ah?” Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. “...Maaf ya, kau jadi melihatku dalam keadaan begini. Tidak apa-apa kok, nanti juga aku akan baik-baik saja.”

Hajime mengernyit. “Apa kau habis meredakan keributan karena perebutan teritori lagi?”

Pemuda itu sekali lagi terkekeh. “...Kau ini tajam juga ya. Besok pagi atau malam ini beritanya pasti ada kok, tenang saja.”

“....Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin sebut detailnya. Tapi kau tidak apa?” Hajime berjalan mendekat dan mengamati pemuda itu. “Perutmu kenapa? Daritadi kau pegangi begitu?”

“Hn? Ah, tadi ada yang berhasil mengenaiku, jadi agak sakit. Sepertinya memar.”

“Bukan sepertinya lagi. Kau sebaiknya segera pergi ke rumah sakit dan mengobatinya.”

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan bersandar pada spirit beastnya. “..Aku berencana begitu, tapi nanti. Maaf ya, saat ini aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.”

Hajime mengernyit. “...Butuh bantuan?”

“Tidak apa, aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar.”

“....”

Hajime terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping orang itu. Dia mengerjapkan mata heran.

“Huh?”

“Kuro masih ingin bermain dengan spirit beastmu.” Hajime menunjuk pada Kuro yang sekali lagi menghampiri harimau milik orang itu dan menggosokkan wajahnya ke wajah si harimau. “Sementara itu aku juga tidak ada hal yang harus dilakukan, jadi aku akan menemanimu sebentar. Selain itu aku ingin penjelasan. Kau ini siapa?”

“....” pemuda itu mengerjap dan tertawa kecil. “Aah, tidak sopan bertanya nama kalau kau sendiri belum mengenalkan dirimu, loh?”

“....Mutsuki Hajime. Kau?”

“Panggil saja Albion.”

Hajime mengernyit. “Itu nama spirit beastmu. Aku tanya namamu.”

“Kau tidak bilang kau harus menjawab dengan nama asli’kan?” pemuda itu tertawa lagi. “Lagipula kau tidak terlibat dalam perebutan teritori’kan? Sebaiknya tidak usah tahu kalau begitu.”

“Apa itu sesuatu yang cuma boleh diketahui oleh orang yang ikut dalam perebutan teritori?”

“Ya.”

“.....”

Keduanya saling tatap untuk sesaat. Hajime menatap menantang sementara ‘Albion’ balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Hajime akhirnya menghela napas dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus Kuro.

“Setidaknya beritahu aku kenapa kau bisa terluka begitu?”

‘Albion’ tertawa hambar. “Kan kau sudah menebak sendiri tadi?”

“Aku masih tidak tahu yang terjadi tepatnya. Memangnya kau terlibat?”

“...Tidak juga. Aku juga tidak tertarik dengan perebutan teritori.” ‘Albion’ mengelus spirit beastnya. “....Kau bisa bilang aku kebagian menjadi pengawas saja. Cuma namanya peserta, kadang-kadang tidak suka kalau permainan mereka dihentikan paksa, jadi mereka sedikit membangkang.”

“Yang terjadi padamu tidak terlihat seperti ‘sedikit membangkang’.”

“Namanya juga mereka membawa spirit beast.” ‘Albion’ terkekeh, “Yang punya spirit beast sebesar milik kita ini bukan cuma kita lho.”

“.....”

Mereka bercakap-cakap lagi sebentar, tentang apapun yang terlintas dalam pemikiran mereka. Kuro masih mengeluskan kepalanya pada Albion si harimau. Hajime mengerjap ketika api biru kembali berpijar dari matanya.

“Oh?” ‘Albion’ mengerjap dan tersenyum. “Spirit beast milikmu baik sekali ya? Dia berbagi energinya dengan Albion milikku.”

“Mereka bisa melakukan itu?” Hajime balas bertanya, menatap Kuro dan Albion yang menyentuhkan kening masing-masing. Luka-luka di tubuh si harimau perlahan menghilang. “Aku baru tahu.”

“Aku pernah dengar, tapi belum pernah melihatnya. Jarang melihat spirit beast mau melakukan itu.” ‘Albion’ membalas ringan. “...Nn.. naga kecil, cukup ya? Tidak usah terlalu banyak, Albion sudah bisa berdiri kok.”

Seolah mengiyakan ucapan pemiliknya, Albion perlahan bangkit berdiri. ‘Albion’ sendiri berpegangan pada sang spirit beast dan perlahan juga berdiri. Tangannya masih menekan sisi tubuhnya yang sepertinya memar. Albion menunduk perlahan, mengizinkan pemiliknya untuk menungganginya lagi. Kuro mengeluarkan raungan pelan sebelum kembali ke sisi Hajime setelah mengeluskan kepalanya pada sang harimau sekali lagi.

“....Terima kasih banyak untuk waktu dan bantuannya, Hajime dan naga kecil.” dia tersenyum. “Tapi aku harus kembali sekarang.”

“Rawat lukamu baik-baik begitu kembali.” Hajime berpesan. “...Jangan sampai kau ditemukan dalam keadaan seperti tadi. Kau beruntung yang menemukanmu aku. Kalau orang lain mungkin kau sudah dikeroyok.”

“Aku tahu,” dia tersenyum. “Kau orang baik ya. Andai saja peserta perebutan teritori semuanya sepertimu.”

“Tidak tertarik.”

“Aku tahu.” Dia tertawa lagi. “Sampai bertemu lagi, Hajime.”

“Kau lebih baik memberitahuku nama aslimu begitu kita bertemu lagi.” Hajime berkata dan mengambil topi yang tergeletak. Ia menyerahkannya padanya. “Setidaknya agar aku tidak perlu kebingungan menyebut namamu.”

“....Pfft. Alasanmu.. Tapi baiklah. Aku mengerti. Sampai nanti, Hajime. Kuharap kita tidak usah bertemu di perebutan teritori.”

Pemuda itu dan spirit beastnya meninggalkan mereka. Harimau besar itu melompat lincah di antara atap rumah sebelum menghilang. Hajime menghela napas kecil.

“....Kalau bertemu lagi, akan kupastikan dia mengatakan namanya. Dasar curang.”

“Gao~”

“Hm?” Hajime terkekeh. “Kau juga berpikir begitu, Kuro?”

Kuro meraung lagi. Hajime tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya pelan sebelum kembali ke tempat Haru dan Kai.

“Perebutan teritori, huh. Aku penasaran seperti apa sebenarnya yang mereka cari dari perebutan itu.”

Hajime menggumam pelan.

“Apa cuma wilayah? Atau ada hal lain yang mereka cari..?”

.

* * *

.

Albion menggeram pelan ketika pemiliknya berpegangan padanya ketika mereka turun. Pemuda itu hanya menarik napas pelan, berusaha menegakkan diri. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat rasa ngilu kembali menyerang sisi tubuhnya.

“..Ahaha.. Sepertinya aku meremehkan ini.. Lebih sakit dari dugaanku.”

“...Grao?”

“Aku tidak apa, Albion.” dia terkekeh dan mengelus kepala sang harimau. “...Asalkan beristirahat, sebentar saja aku akan sembuh lagi.”

“Tuan muda.”

“...Ah.”

Pemuda itu menoleh, menemukan seorang lelaki berpakaian jas rapi sudah menunggu bersama sebuah mobil. Dia menghela napas kecil.

“Sakaki-san.. Kan aku sudah bilang tidak perlu dijemput.”

“Saya melihat berita dan sedikit cemas, jadi saya kemari.” Sakaki melirik sang tuan muda. “Dan sepertinya Anda butuh bantuan, Shun-sama.”

Shun menghela napas. “....Baiklah, kuakui aku butuh bantuan.”

Sakaki mendekat dan membantu menopang tubuh Shun. Perlahan dia membantunya memasuki mobil. Albion kembali ke dalam cincin yang digunakan Shun dan Sakaki ikut masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum menyalakan mesinnya dan mengemudikannya.

“Sepertinya kondisi semakin kacau ya?”

“Tentu saja, semuanya semakin bernafsu merebut teritori.” Shun menghela napas. “Bikin repot saja.”

“Anda seharusnya meminta bantuan pada yang lain kalau begitu. Tidak baik membuat diri kelelahan.”

“Shiki, Shu, Sora, dan Kou semuanya sibuk dengan unit masing-masing.” Shun mengangkat pundak. “Lagipula menyebalkan kalau suasana semakin kacau.”

“Tidak biasanya Anda mau melakukan ini dengan suka rela. Apa ada hal yang membuat Anda tertarik?”

“....” Shun menghela napas. “...Sakaki-san ini tahu semuanya.”

“Tentu saja.” Sakaki tersenyum kecil. “Anda pikir saya sudah bersama Anda berapa lama?”

“Mm… dari dulu sih.”

“Jadi apa yang membuat Anda tertarik? Apa Anda menemukan sesuatu?”

“Mm-hm.”

Shun menggumam sambil mengamati keluar jendela. Tangannya mengelus pelan cincin Albion.

“...Aku menemukan permata mentah.”

“Apa Anda akan mengasahnya kalau begitu?”

“...Bagaimana ya..”

Shun mendesah sendu.

“.....Aku tidak ingin yang satu ini dilihat yang lain… tapi tidak mungkin juga menahannya.” senyum kecil pahit mengembang di bibir. “Habis yang ini Raja, sih. Sudah pasti dia akan tertarik.”

Sakaki mengerjap.

“Raja Hitam?”

“Tepat sekali~”

“Tapi dia tidak ikut perebutan teritori?”

“Tidak. Dan aku cemas dia akan mengikutinya dalam waktu dekat.” Shun tersenyum sedih. “...Sejak informasi tentang adanya Raja Hitam yang muncul, seluruh grup semakin ganas saja. Mereka sudah tidak sabar karena turnamen akan dimulai begitu seluruh raja berkumpul.”

“Tapi Shun-sama sendiri tidak tertarik ikut?”

“...Aku tidak mau. Tidak lagi.”

Pantulan di cermin depan menunjukkan Shun dengan ekspresi wajah sedih.

“Turnamen cuma membawa hal menyedihkan. Lebih baik kalau tidak sudah ada.”

 


	17. Past, Present, Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masa lalu, masa sekarang, masa depan, dan kebenaran. Canon compliant x ORIGIN. Hajime & Haru & Kai & Shun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Canon compliant x ORIGIN. Sedikit brainstroming yang saya dapat hari ini.   
> DLDR as usual.

XVII

「Past, Present, Future」

Canon compliant x ORIGIN

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

“Hajime~ ayo kencan denganku?” 

“Haa?” alis bertaut dalam kerutan, Hajime langsung membuang muka dan kembali menoleh pada berkas yang ia hadapi. “Tidak mau.” 

“Eeh…” 

Shun memasang wajah kecewa. Kai di belakangnya hanya menghela napas. 

“Tuh, kau sudah dengar sendiri. Ayo, ayo, sesuai janji. Sekarang kau harus mengerjakan berkasmu.” 

“...Kai jahaat.” Shun merajuk. “Tapi ya sudahlah. Baiklah, Hajime, sampai nanti ya~ kita kencan lain kali saja.” 

“Siapa yang bilang mau kencan denganmu?” Hajime membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya. “Sana kerjakan tugasmu, hampiri aku lagi kalau kau sudah bisa bertanggung jawab sedikit.” 

“...Hau, baiklah~~!” 

Kai dan Shun meninggalkan ruang tengah Gravi dan kembali ke lantai 3. Hajime menghela napas kecil ketika keduanya sudah meninggalkan ruangan. 

“Shun dan Kai sudah pergi?” 

Suara Haru terdengar dari sisi Hajime. Ditangannya ada nampan berisi teko teh dan empat cangkir. Hajime menghela napas lagi dan meletakkan berkas di tangannya. Haru duduk di sofa seberang dan meletakkan nampan, lalu menuangkan teh untuk masing-masing. 

“Kubilang kerjakan dulu tugasnya baru kemari lagi. Dia pergi dengan senang.” 

“Huh. benar-benar Shun sekali.” 

Haru tersenyum sambil menyesap teh. Matanya tak lepas dari Hajime. 

“Hajime sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Shun’kan?” 

“...Mana mungkin.” 

“Huum.. baguslah.” 

Seringai mengembang di wajah Haru. Sinar matahari sore menyorot tepat dari jendela yang terbuka menimpa sosok keduanya. Namun bayangan yang terpantul pada lantai sedikit ganjil. Bila ada seseorang yang masuk dan melihat bayangan Hajime dan Haru, mungkin mereka akan terkejut dengan adanya tambahan di punggung dan kepala mereka. 

Sesuatu yang tampak seperti tanduk dan sayap. 

“Lebih baik Hajime jaga jarak dari Shun. Kita tidak mau mengulang yang dulu terjadi’kan?” 

“...” 

Cengkraman pada berkas di tangan menguat. Hajime mengangguk pelan. Sekelebat bayangan seraph berambut pucat terlintas di kepalanya. 

“..Aku tahu.” 

“Baguslah~” 

Haru bangkit berdiri, wajahnya lebih serius. “...Jangan sampai membuatku dan Kai harus mengulang lagi ya. Kasihan yang lain.”

Sekelebat bayangan melintas lagi, lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Seraph berambut pucat yang masih kecil. Seraph yang sama tumbuh dewasa dan tersenyum. Lalu Seraph yang sama berlumuran darah, enam sayap putih tercabut dari punggung. Darah bersimbah mengotori lantai putih Sephiroth dan tangan bercakar. Seraph yang sama mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh pipinya sambil tersenyum pahit. Hajime menutup mata dan menggeritkan gigi. Tangannya mencengkram berkas lebih keras lagi.

“....Sudah kubilang aku tahu.” 

 


	18. Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anting dan Leader. Canon compliant. Hajime & Haru & Kai & Shun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Canon compliant
> 
> \- Headcanon kalau Shun dengan kostum idol 2017 pakai earcuff di bagian atas daun telinga.
> 
> DLDR as usual.

 

XVIII

「Piercing」

Canon compliant

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

 

“Kau yakin mau melakukan ini?” 

“Yakin.” 

“Benar-benar yakin?” 

“Aku yakin! Sudahlah, lakukan sa--HYA!” 

“Oi, jangan bergerak-gerak.” 

“Y-Ya tapi Hajime juga tidak bilang apa-apa…. Aduduh, sakit!” 

“Kalau aku bilang nanti kau malah makin tegang, ya makin terasa sakitnya.” 

Shun masih mengaduh-aduh sementara Kai terkekeh sambil memegangi Shun. Hajime hanya melepaskan jarum yang digunakan untuk menusuk daun telinga Shun dan menoleh ke Haru yang sudah menanti dengan alkohol untuk membersihkan luka. 

“Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang mau pasang tindikan, bagaimana sih.” 

“Y-Ya aku tidak menyangka bakal sesakit itu…” 

Hajime memutar bola matanya. “Kan kau sendiri yang bilang dulu kalau tidak mau pasang begituan karena sakit. Ya harusnya kau sudah tahu itu bakal sakit dong.” 

“Aku tidak menyangka akan sakit begini…” 

Haru tertawa kecil. “Habis Shun mintanya ditindik di bagian telinga atas sih. Di sana memang lebih sakit daripada yang dibawah seperti Hajime.” 

“Dan mungkin toleransi rasa sakitmu memang rendah.” Hajime menjawab lagi, menepuk-nepuk lubang baru di telinga Shun dengan kapas beralkohol begitu lukanya berhenti berdarah lalu memakaikan earcuff yang sudah Shun siapkan sebelumnya. “Ok. Sudah terpasang. Setelah ini bersihkan dengan rutin dan jangan disentuh-sentuh. Jangan diganti pula. Kalau misalkan terasa gatal, panas, atau bengkak, kita ke dokter.” 

“...yaa..” 

Kai menepuk-nepuk pundak Shun. Dia dari tadi merasa seperti seorang ayah yang menemani anaknya pergi ke dokter gigi dan diminta memegangi tangan sang anak selagi sang dokter memeriksa giginya. 

“Kau juga tiba-tiba saja minta dipasangkan itu. Buat apa? Ganti mood?” 

“....aku penasaran saja.” shun menjawab sambil memerhatikan telinga dan tindik barunya. Sekitar telinganya agak memerah, tapi namanya saja baru ditindik. “..lagipula Hajime juga menambah lagi’kan?” 

“Eh, lagi?” 

Hajime mengangkat pundak, tak menyangkal. Dia menyangkat rambutnya, memperlihatkan dua tindik baru berwarna perak di telinga kiri. “Nih.” 

“Uwaa.. lagi?” 

“Sekalian.” Hajime sekali lagi mengangkat pundak. “Toh sudah ada izin.” 

“Haa…” 

Haru dan Kai memerhatikan Hajime yang kembali menyampaikan pada Shun apa saja yang harus dia lakukan untuk merawat lukanya. Keduanya kemudian saling pandang. 

Leader mereka memang ajaib ya. 


	19. Fall Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pertemuan ketiga Hitam dan Putih dan perpecahan. Tsukino Empire, Alt. Ver. Six Gravity & Procellarum. Part ketiga dari chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan jiku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Tsukino Empire element di tengah AU seperti Hanshin Arc dari Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.
> 
> \- Yang terjadi di chapter ini bersetting beberapa waktu sejak chapter 16.
> 
> DLDR as usual.

 

 

XIX

「Fall Out」

Tsukino Empire alt. Version

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

Kali ketiga mereka bertemu lagi, Hajime yang mencari Shun.

Shun cukup terkejut ketika ia sedang berpatroli, lalu kemudian di atas mereka muncul seekor spirit beast bertipe naga yang cukup besar, terbang begitu dekat dengan mereka sebelum pemiliknya tiba-tiba melompat turun. Ia mengerjapkan mata ketika melihat Hajime dan naga besar yang tadi meletup bersama kepulan asap dan kembali menjadi naga kecil yang biasa bersamanya. Albion mengeluarkan dengkur senang ketika Kuro, Shun rasa itu nama sang spirit beast, menghampirinya lagi dan keduanya saling mengeluskan kepala mereka satu sama lain.

“..Oh, Hajime? Ada apa?”

Tapi wajah Hajime tampak lebih serius.

“Katakan padaku, apa maksudnya turnamen yang disebut-sebut oleh para host yang ikut dalam perebutan teritori? Apa maksud mereka dengan 4 Raja? Kenapa mereka dan kau menyebutku Raja Hitam?!”

Diserbu pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, Shun hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata sebelum memicingkannya pada Hajime.

“Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?”  
“Semuanya!” Hajime mengucap frustasi, nyaris menggeretakkan gigi. “Orang-orang ini semakin mengganggu, selalu berdatangan tanpa henti untuk menantangku dan teman-temanku. Kami sudah kesulitan untuk keluar tanpa ditantang, tapi ini makin keterlaluan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!”

Shun menutup mulut. Albion dan Kuro menatap pemilik mereka, Kuro membuat suara heran ketika Albion mendekat ke arah Shun dan menggeram pelan. Shun mengelus tengkuk Albion, menarik bulunya sedikit untuk peringatan agar tidak berbuat yang macam-macam.

“Jelaskan semuanya. Aku muak dipanggil-panggil sebagai Kuro no Ou-sama tanpa alasan.” Hajime mendekat Shun, menatapnya frustrasi. “Tolong jelaskan.”

“...Aku.. Tidak bisa.”

Shun menggigit bibir ketika Hajime tampak semakin frustrasi dengan jawabannya.

“Dengarkan aku, aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu dengan hal ini selagi kau tidak terlibat secara resmi dengan segala perebutan wilayah. Aku bahkan tidak seharusnya bicara dengamu seperti ini.” Shun menghela napas. “...Tapi baiklah. Aku berhutang karena spirit beastmu kemarin menolongku dan Albion. Aku bisa menjelaskan tentang turnamen.. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan detilnya.”

Shin meringis ketika ia mulai menjelaskan.

“Turnamen yang disebut-sebut ini adalah turnamen memperbutkan posisi grup elit. Ya, ini berhubungan dengan grup perebutan teritori itu.” Helaan napas dihembuskan. “...Perebutan teritori soalnya akan menguntungkan dalam turnamen nanti..”

“Lalu apa pentingnya posisi grup elit tadi? Dan Raja Hitam itu?”

“Wilayah, kekuasaan, pamer. Apapun. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Dan Raja itu… Ini hanya rumor yang tersebar, tapi katanya ada beberapa jenis spirit beast elit yang dikategorikan spesial. Salah satunya Raja Hitam itu. Kau.”

Hajime mengurut kening. Shun tak bisa menyalahkannya, untuk Hajime ini pasti sangat membingungkan.

“....lalu Bagaimana cara menghindar dari perebutan teritori ini?”

“..Sayangnya tidak ada.” Shun menghela napas. “....Tidak bisa. Selama turnamen belum berlangsung, perebutan teritori tidak akan berakhir.”

“........Kapan turnamen ini akan dimulai?”

Shun hanya bisa memalingkan wajah.

“Kenapa kau mendadak diam?”

Hajime menatapnya tajam. Shun menggigit bibir makin kencang.

“...Oi. Jawab.”

“....Turnamen baru berlangsung.. Ketika Raja Hitam ikut dalam perebutan teritori…” Shun menjawab dengan nada pelan. “.....Karena dalam turnamen… Juga dilakukan perebutan spirit beast.. Untuk menjadi raja yang selanjutnya.”

Shun sudah menyangka Hajime akan marah. Tapi dia tak menyangka ketika Hajime menarik kerah bajunya.

“...Jangan bercanda… Jadi maksudmu sampai aku ikut, mereka akan tetap mengincarku dan teman-temanku?” Ia menggeram. “...Dan mereka ingin mengalahkanku untuk merebut Kuro?”

“Ya.”

“..Begitu…” Hajime menatap marah pada Shun. “...Dan kau tahu semua ini, eh?”

Nada bicara Hajime terdengar begitu marah ketika dia mengucapkan kata yang membuat Shun terkejut.

“Raja Putih, Shun?”

“Ap--”

Hajime melepaskan cengkramannya pada keras Shun dan mendorongnya. “Jangan pikir aku ini bodoh. Aku minta pada Haru bantuan untuk mencari info tentang dirimu. Kau tahu tidak seberapa terkejutnya kami begitu tahu kalau kau ini juga salah satu ‘Raja’ yang disebut itu?”

“Haji--”

“Diamlah!” Hajime menatap Shun marah. “...Baiklah. Kau bilang mereka baru akan berhenti kalau Raja Hitam ikut dalam perebutan teritori eh? Kalau begitu mereka beruntung. Aku akan ikut seperti yang mereka harapkan. Dan aku akan menghancurkan mereka.”

“Hajime--”

Hajime memanggil Kuro kembali ke cincinnya dan berbalik.

“Sampai bertemu di turnamen, Shun.”

.

* * *

.

"...Dari rekamanpun benar-benar Raja Hitam ya." Shuu berkomentar.

"Genbu, tipe naga. Tidak diragukan lagi." Kouki menjawab tenang sambil mengelus spirit beast miliknya yang melingkar di leher Kouki.

"Apa ada alasan kenapa dia sepertinya mengamuk begitu?"

Shiki bertanya sambil mengelus spirit beastnya yang hinggap di pundak.  Sora dan Kouki saling tatap, sebenarnya dari tadi penasaran tapi tak yakin bagaimana mau bertanya. Shuu masih mengamati rekaman perebutan teritori antara dua kelompok, salah satunya diketuai oleh orang yang notabene disebut-sebut Raja Hitam itu. Shun hanya bisa meringis ketika Hajime dalam rekaman mengirim Kuro dalam wujud lebih besar untuk menghantam spirit beast musuh dengan sekali libas. Sepuluh orang di belakangnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"....Dia.. Sudah muak diganggu." Shun hanya bisa menjawab lemah.

"Yah, tidak bisa menyalahkannya." Shiki mengangguk maklum. "Memang menyebalkan sih kalau diingat-ingat.."

"Tapi dengan ini, jumlah grup berkurang. Sebentar lagi turnamen bisa dilangsungkan." Sora buru-buru mengecek berkas yang dibawanya. "..Ah, tapi berarti kita juga akan turun ke turnamen ya.."

"Setelah sekian lama ya.." Kouki berkomentar.

Shun mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan Kouki dan Sora.

"....Boleh aku minta satu hal?"

"Hm?"

Shun menunjuk Hajime dalam video. "....Dia, serahkan padaku. Aku yang akan menghadapinya."

"...Eh.. EEH?"

Sora memekik terkejut. "S-Shun-san mau menghadapi--berarti Shun-san juga ikut turnamen? Bukannya Shun-san bilang mau di pihak netral saja saat ini?"

Shun mengangguk.

"T-Tapi Shun-san tidak punya tim, lho? Dan timnya bersebelas termasuk dia..."

"Tidak apa." Shun menghela napas tertahan dan mengelus kepala Albion. "Aku dan Albion sudah cukup."

"...Kau yakin, Shun?" Shiki bertanya. "Terserah padamu sih, tapi apa keputusanmu tidak terlalu sembarangan?"

Shun menggeleng keras kepala. "Tidak apa."

Tangan mengepal di bawah meja. Albion mengeluskan wajahnya di tangan Shun dan membuat auman kecil.

"......Raja Hitam harus dihadapi Raja Putih." Shun mengucap dengan nada setengah pasrah. "...Aku tidak akan membiarkannya maju lebih jauh."

 


	20. Our Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang tidak biasa dan rahasia. Canon compliant. Shun & You & Yoru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan jiku
> 
>  
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Canon compliant
> 
> DLDR as usual.

 

XX

「Our Secret」

Canon compliant

.

Enjoy Reading

 

* * *

 

You mengerjap ketika Yoru menarik-narik ujung lengan bajunya mendadak di tengah-tengah pemotretan.

“Kenapa?” Dia bertanya sambil berbalik. Yoru kelihatan cemas, tapi berhubung tidak ada satupun yang You ingat berpotensi membuat Yoru cemas dengan pekerjaan mereka, dia jadi penasaran. “Ada yang terlupakan?”

“Bukan itu… You, coba lihat itu deh..”

Yoru menunjuk-nunjuk kecil ke satu arah mereka. You menatap Yoru dan arah yang ditunjuk bergantian, bingung.

“Kenapa?”

“Itu… Yang di pundaknya.”

You memicingkan mata dan menatap baik-baik ke arah pundak orang yang ditunjuk Yoru-- fotografer mereka. Begitu melihat apa yang disebut Yoru, dia langsung mengerang kecil.

“Aduh, yang itu”

“Bukan cuma aku’kan?” Yoru bertanya lagi dan menghela napas. “Untunglah. Aku pikir mataku yang salah tadi…”

“Iya, bukan kau yang salah lihat kok.” You mengurut kening. “Yang penting kau pura-pura tidak lihat saja. Jangan sampai ketahuan, yang itu sepertinya dendam sekali padanya.”

Itu yang disebut oleh You dan dilihat olehnya dan Yoru adalah gumpalan hitam. Seperti asap tapi juga menetes ke tubuh sang fotografer. Membumbung tinggi, menggelayuti tubuh sang laki-laki dengan tangan-tangan dari asap menyentuh tubuh fotografer itu. Samar-samar You dan Yoru bisa mendengar bisikan parau wanita dari asap itu.

_‘Kenapa’_

_‘Kenapa kau membunuh kami’_

_‘Tidak bisa dimaafkan’_

Yoru bergidik. You hanya bisa menghela napas dan menarik Yoru, membalikkan tubuh sahabat sejak kecilnya dan mendorongnya menuju Shun. Dia sudah berhasil tidak mengacuhkan itu dari tadi, tapi tampaknya Yoru tidak bisa.

“Shuuun, ada yang mau kutanyakan--”

You berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yoru dengan membuatnya bicara dengan Shun. _Leader_ mereka hanya tersenyum dan menanggapi pertanyaan tidak penting mereka dengan sabar. Mereka berbincang beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Shun menarik You dan Yoru.

“Kai, Dai, aku, Yoru, dan You pergi ambil minum dulu ya. Oh, dan aku mau ambil _power bank_ dulu.”

“Ou, cepatlah kembali!” Kai menjawab. “Gravi tinggal Kakeru, Koi, dan Aoi saja.”

“Iya, iya~”

Shun melambai dan mendorong You dan Yoru ke ruang ganti. Ia menatap keduanya begitu mereka sudah berada dalam ruang ganti.

“Jadi ada apa sebenarnya?”

You menghela napas sebelum mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Yoru sesekali ikut menyumbang pendapat, menjelaskan apa yang dia lihat pada awalnya sampai dia memberi tahu You. Shun hanya mengangguk-angguk paham, sesekali menggumam. Wajahnya tampak seperti berpikir.

“..Jadi begitu.” You menghela napas kecil. “Menurutmu kita harus apa? Kubilang biarkan saja karena yang ini… Auranya tidak enak.”

Mungkin kalau ada yang melihat mereka bertiga duduk dengan tenang seperti ini, mereka bisa keheranan. Jarang sekali seorang Haduki You bisa duduk dengan kalem dan berbincang dengan Shun tanpa terus-terusan membalas ucapan Shun dengan sebal. Tapi Shun dan You sudah lama belajar mengesampingkan hal-hal bercanda kalau mereka sudah membahas hal ini.

Walaupun terdengar konyol pada zaman modern ini, tapi biarkan You mengatakan ini. Yang namanya makhluk gaib itu ada dan mereka hidup di tengah-tengah manusia. You dan kakak-kakaknya juga Yoru bisa membenarkan pernyataan itu karena mereka semua bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk yang bukan dari alam ini sejak dulu. Keluarga You bahkan hampir separuhnya bisa melihat yang tidak-tidak.

You tidak paham bagaimana Yoru bisa mendadak melihat yang macam-macam sepertinya. Kadang You curiga mungkin terlalu sering berdekatan dengan keluarganya membuat Yoru jadi sensitif sampai akhirnya juga bisa melihat apa yang You lihat. Kadang You merasa agak bersalah pada Yoru bahkan. Tapi Yoru tidak pernah menyalahkan You. Anak itu malah bilang dia bersyukur karena jadi bisa mengetahui apa yang You lihat selamat ini. Luar biasa’kan? Anak itu memang kadang terlalu baik.

Kemampuan mereka melihat makhluk yang berbeda alam dengan mereka ini selalu You dan Yoru tutupi. Hal ini adalah rahasia mereka saja, tidak akan mereka sebar pada siapapun kecuali yang bisa mereka percaya. Bahkan ketika hubungan Yoru dan You merenggang untuk beberapa saat, keduanya sama-sama berpegang pada janji mereka untuk tidak mengatakan yang macam-macam tentang ini. Setidaknya sampai mereka bergabung dalam Procellarum.

Pertama kali You dan Yoru tahu tentang Shun, semuanya karena Kai. Pertama kali melihat Kai, Yoru dan You sama-sama sudah merasa ada sesuatu yang bersama Kai. Biasa wujudnya kurang jelas, tapi You dan Yoru bisa samar-samar mendengar suara denting lonceng dan aroma matahari dari dekat Kai. Kadang, keduanya bisa melihat sekelebat sosok perempuan kecil di dekat Kai, tersenyum pada pemuda yang lebih tua dan mengamatinya dengan senang. Lalu suatu hari, You dan Yoru tidak sengaja memergoki Shun bercakap pelan dengan gadis itu ketika Kai sedang tidur di ruang tengah.

Apa yang mereka lakukan tidak bisa dibilang percakapan karena hanya Shun yang bicara. Tapi jelas sekali _leader_ mereka itu berbicara pada sang perempuan. Keduanya tersenyum lembut pada Kai, kemudian Shun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat perempuan itu terkikik dan mengangguk, sebelum melihat pintu dan menemukan mereka.

Mereka ketahuan karena itu. Tapi Shun, dan kemudian setelah mereka diberitahu oleh Shun, Hajime, juga sama. You dan Yoru juga tak bisa mengelak mereka sedikit senang menemukan Shun bisa mengerti perasaan mereka. Apalagi kemudian mereka tahu Shun juga lebih berpengalaman dalam menangani kasus seperti ini.

Dan itulah kenapa You dan Yoru tanpa segan kadang langsung menemui Shun ketika ada hal seperti ini.

“Jadi bagaimana bagusnya Shun-san?” Yoru bertanya cemas. “...Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan si fotografer, tapi pertama-tama, apa akan baik-baik saja?”

“Hmm.. Bagaimana ya..” Shun melipat kaki. “...Pada Gravi dan Procella dan yang lain sih tidak apa-apa.. Mereka tidak akan jahat selama kita tidak macam-macam. Tapi fotografer itu ya..”

Shun menutup mata dan menggeleng. You mengerang kecil dan memijit kening.

“Tidak bisa diapa-apakan ya…” Yoru menggumam pelan, agak menunduk.

“Tidak bisa Yoru. Soalnya apapun yang dilakukan oleh orang itu, mereka sampai marah sekali…” Shun menghela napas. “Kalau kita sembarangan aku takut kita yang akan jadi sasaran. Dan aku tidak mau kalian atau Procella yang lain dan Gravi jadi korban.”

“Tapi…”

“Sementara ini, jangan lakukan macam-macam.” Shun mengucap pelan. “Serahkan padaku dan Hajime. You dan Yoru tenang saja ya? Aku akan coba lakukan yang kubisa, minimal mencari tahu ada apa. Tetapi.” Shun mengangkat tangannya. “Aku dan Hajime juga tidak akan bisa apa-apa kalau ternyata fotografer kita yang memang bersalah.”

“...Un.” Yoru mengangguk. You menepuk pelan punggungnya. “...Aku mengerti.”

“Nah sekarang kita kembali yuk? Nanti dicari Dai dan Kai. Para papa bisa marah kalai kita lama-lama.”

You dan Yoru mengangguk.

“Kami mengerti.”

.

* * *

.

Pada akhirnya Shun mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari si fotografer. You dan Yoru melihat Shun menghampiri Hajime dan mengucapkan sesuatu padanya yang membuat Hajime melirik pada You dan Yoru sesaat sebelum mengangguk. Keduanya menghela napas lelah ketika pemotretan berakhir dan mereka pergi bersama Aoi dan Arata untuk pekerjaan selanjutnya. You terkekeh ketika Yoru tersenyum kecil ketiba berbicara dengan Aoi, diam-diam bertukar tatapan dengan burung kecil yang hinggap di pundak Aoi.

Burung itu memiringkan kepalanya pada You, mengeluarkan kicau kecil menenangkan lagi dan melihat ke Yoru. Yoru tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar.

Seperti Kai, di dekat Aoi selalu ada yang bersamanya. Tapi kalau Kai adalah roh seorang gadis, yang ada di dekat Aoi adalah roh hewan-hewan peliharaannya yang sudah tiada. Kalau Arata bilang Aoi terasa menyegarkan, You dan Yoru juga setuju walaupun untuk alasan yang agak berbeda.

Melihat Aoi yang diikuti oleh hewan-hewan kecil itu benar-benar menyejukkan hati. Serius.

Mereka semua kembali ketika petang. Yoru dan Aoi terburu-buru menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam. You dan Arata berpisah, Arata menuju ruang tengah Gravi sementara You naik ke lantai 3.

Ketika You membuka pintu, dia menemuka Rui dan Iku terlelap di sofa, bersandar pada Kai yang juga tertidur. Ketiganya diselimuti dengan selimut tipis. Yamato mengeong di pangkuan Shun yang mengelusi kepalanya di kursi seberang mereka.

“Ah, You. Selamat datang dan terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya.”

“Un. Aku pulang.” You menoleh ke Kai, Rui, dan Iku. “Mereka?”

“Ketiduran setelah bermain dengan Yamato.” Shun tertawa. “Yoru?”

“Memasak bersama Aoi-chan. Hari ini makan bersama Gravi.”

You kemudian meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk mengganti pakaian. Ia lalu kembali ke ruang tengah, bersandar setengah duduk di pegangan sofa yang di duduki Shun.

“...Yang tadi bagaimana?”

“Ya.. Tidak bisa apa-apa, You.”

You menoleh. “Separah itu?”

Shun terdiam lalu mengangguk. Dia menggaruk di belakang telinga Yamato sambil lalu.

“Un. Parah sekali, tidak bisa mengubah pikiran mereka.” Shun mengangkat pundak. “Tapi fotografer kita juga ternyata bermasalah, jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam.”

“...Haa…”

You menghela napas dan menggaruk kepala.

“Yah, kalau dia yang salah kita tidak bisa apa-apa juga.” Desahnya. “Aah, merepotkan.”

“Iya. Tapi memang begitulah.” Shun mengangkat pundak. “Kalau kita yang bertindak, nanti malah kita yang kena macam-macam. Hajime juga tidak menyarankan kita berbuat yang aneh-aneh.”

“Hajime-san juga?”

“Un. Dia bilang ‘sayang sekali, tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam, apalagi kalau berisiko menyangkut yang lain’.”

“....Yah.. Benar sih.” You menggigit bibir. “...”

Shun terkekeh pelan. “Nanti biar aku yang sampaikan pada Yoru.”

“..” You mengangguk. “Baiklah. Aku serahkan padamu.”

“Ya~ You lebih baik susul Yoru. Bantu dia memasak.” Shun tertawa pelan. “Aku akan biarkan yang lain tidur sebentar lagi sebelum menyusul.”

“Aah, iya, iya.”

You beranjak dari ruang tengah Procella.

“Oh Shun, terima kasih bantuannya ya.”

“Fufu, bukan apa-apa kok~ Apa yang tidak untuk anak-anakku yang manis.”

“Jijik. Dan apa-apaan anak-anak tadi.” You bergidik. “Cepat menyusul ya ke bawah. Sebelum dihabiskan oleh Kakeru. Aku tidak tanggung jawab lho.”

“Iya~”

 


	21. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimpi dan dunia yang mereka tinggali. Canon + AUs. Shun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Canon compliant
> 
> \- Slight mention of other Universe. Yuk coba ditebak-tebak apa aja :)))
> 
> DLDR as usual.

 

XXI

「Dreams」

Canon compliant + AUs

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

Shun sering sekali memimpikan Procella dan Gravi di dunia lain. 

Mimpinya bermacam-macam. Kadang menyenangkan, kadang mengerikan. Kadang manis bagai gula-gula, di lain waktu terasa pahit memuakkan. Satu hari, mimpinya bisa saja menyenangkan, namun berubah mengerikan di tengah-tengah dan Shun terbangun dengan jantung berdebar kencang. Di lain hari, mimpinya terasa menyesakkan, namun berubah manis hingga Shun terbangun dengan senyum, kendati dia sudah tak ingat lagi mimpinya apa. 

Kadang-kadang, Shun bermimpi tentang dunia dimana separuh dari Gravi dan separuh dari Procella adalah manusia biasa yang semacam  _ onmyouji  _ sementara yang lainnya adalah sejenis.. Makhluk gaib. Mereka menjalin kontrak satu sama lain, sehingga setiap partner kombi terdiri atas satu manusia dan satu mahluk gaib itu. Perjanjian dilambangkan dengan dua ekor panda yang melambangkan diri masing-masing, dipegang oleh partner kontrak mereka. 

Di lain waktu, dia bermimpi dimana Gravi dan Procella adalah musuh. Gravi adalah bajak laut, sementara Procella adalah tentara angkatan laut dari sebuah kerajaan. Procella ditugaskan untuk mengalahkan Gravi, tapi dengan seringnya mereka bertemu di tengah lauh, kedua belah pihak malah menjalin hubungan musuh tapi akrab. Hubungan yang malah membuat kedua belah pihak menemukan kesenangan di tengah lautan luas. 

Tapi Shun tidak begitu suka ketika dia bermimpi tentang sebuah dunia yang diambang kehancuran, dengan mereka semua sebagai pemberontak yang berusaha mencegah kehancuran. Shun tidak suka mimpi yang ini karena You dan Arata sakit dalam dunia yang ini dan tidak memiliki umur panjang. Tangisan pilu Aoi dan Yoru pada malam bulan purnama di tengah guguran kelopak sakura sering terbawa hingga ketika ia bangun. 

Mimpi tentang dunia dimana mereka terbagi menjadi dua kerajaan, dengan telinga dan ekor kelinci kadang membuat Shun tidak tahu mau merasakan apa. Di satu sisi, kedua kerajaan mereka adalah pihak yang bermusuhan. Tapi Shun juga memimpikan dimana kerajaan keduanya hancur dan dia dan Hajime gugur dan peperangan tidak pernah berhenti bergantian dengan ketika kerajaan keduanya berdamai dan menjalin hubungan baru kemudian mereka hidup dalam dunia yang akhirnya damai. 

Tapi seberapapun menyedihkannya mimpinya, Shun tidak pernah keberatan. Sekalipun ia bermimpi menjadi kucing manja yang hidup dalam kemewahan, sekalipun ia bermimpi menjadi tentara yang hidup dalam peperangan abadi dengan monster ditemani familiar harimau kesayangannya, sekalipun dia bermimpi menjadi seorang vampir dan tinggal di dunia bawah bersama yang lain. 

Mimpi adalah bunga tidur. Entahkah apa yang Shun liat adalah mimpi belaka atau kehidupan mereka di dunia lain, Shun akan menerimanya dengan terbuka. 

Karena yang terpenting adalah Shun hidup di dunia ini, bersama teman-temannya, dan baik-baik saja. 

Itu saja cukup.  


	22. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orang yang berharga dan cinta yang tidak semestinya ada. Canon compliant. Shun & Hajime & Haru & Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Canon compliant
> 
> \- Unrequited love.
> 
> \- OT4, kinda.  
> 
> DLDR as usual.

XXII

「Unrequited」

Canon compliant

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

Aku suka Mutsuki Hajime.

Leader dari Six Gravity itu memiliki paras tampan yang tidak usah diragukan lagi, dengan karisma yang luar biasa besar. Hajime sangat berbakat dan keren, bisa melakukan apa saja. Di depan kamera Hajime selalu berhasil menuruti tuntutan fotografer. Dalam berakting juga sama. Peran apapun yang diberikan, walau Hajime tidak paham dia bisa memberikan yang terbaik.

Tapi aku suka Hajime bukan sebatas fans menyukai idolanya. Aku suka Hajime juga sebagai Hajime sendiri. Hajime adalah orang yang tegas, kadang-kadang mungkin terlihat seram saking kerasnya. Tapi sebenarnya Hajime melakukan itu untuk kebaikan yang lain dan dia bahkan jauh lebih keras pada diri sendiri. Sikap tidak suka setengah-setengahnya layak dikagumi. Aku terutama sangat kagum dengan sikap mandirinya yang ingin mencapai semuanya sendiri.

Hajime juga orang yang sangat baik. Walaupun orangnya keras, dia sangat peduli pada anggota Six Gravity yang lain, bahkan pada kami yang berbeda unit. Hajime menjaga temannya dengan begitu baik, selalu melakukan apapun yang dia bisa untuk menolong yang lain.

Aku suka Yayoi Haru.

Haru adalah teman Hajime sejak smp. Mereka di-scout agensi bersamaan, dan bersama-sama ditempatkan di dalam Six Gravity. Haru punya reputasi sebagai si mulut manis, tapi sebenarnya Haru kadang hanya bercanda, tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Bersama Kai, Haru tampaknya populer sebagai tipikal kakak yang selalu menjagamu.

Tapi walaupun dibilang kakak, Haru tetap yang paling muda di antara senior loh? Dia juga punya sisi yang kekanakan. Kadang-kadang dia menjahili Hajime, walaupun tahu dia bakal membuat Hajime marah. Tapi di saat yang sama Haru juga tahu kapan saatnya harus berhenti. Haru sangat memerhatikan kondisi yang lain, bahkan kadang membantu menuliskan jadwal semuanya dan mau susah-susah mengingatnya untuk membantu kalau-kalau ada yang kerepotan dengan jadwal.

Haru sangat perhatian pada anggota yang lebih muda. Mungkin karena dia punya dua adik perempuan. Kalau Hajime menunjukan perhatiannya dengan bersikap tegas, maka Haru yang akan memanjakan anggota-anggota yang lebih muda. Benar-benar kakak idaman ya?

Aku juga suka Fuduki Kai.

Kai adalah sub leaderku di Procellarum. Teman satu unit dan partner kombiku. Kami berdua adalah anggota Senior di Procellarum. Tapi tidak seperti kami yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan iklan dan drama, Kai lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan survival atau kegiatan outdoor. Bersama Haru, Kai populer sebagai sosok kakak yang siap menjaga adik-adiknya.

Itu tidak salah, sih. Kai adalah anggota paling tua, baik di antara Procellarum ataupun Six Gravity. Kai menyebut dirinya sebagai kakak dari semuanya. Aku juga setuju, karena Kai memang cocok sekali disebut kakak. Mentraktir anggota junior sebagai hadiah begitu selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka, mendengarkan keluh kesah anggota middle, bahkan memanjakan kami anggota senior yang lebih muda.

Kai punya hati yang selapang lautan, seperti namanya. Hal yang baik, hal yang buruk, hal yang menyenangkan maupun tidak menyenangkan, semuanya kai terima dengan lapang dada, makanya dia menjalani hidupnya dengan menyenangkan. Kai menghadapi semuanya dengan senyuman, sambil tetap mengurusi kami yang lebih muda.

Hajime, Haru, dan Kai. Ketiganya adalah teman baikku. Aku suka mereka. Aku sayang mereka. Mereka dan anggota Procellarum dan Six Gravity lainnya adalah orang-orang yang berharga untukku.

Tapi entah sejak kapan aku jatuh hati pada ketiganya.

Aku tahu aku tidak seharunya merasakan ini pada tiga orang sekaligus. Aku pikir aku hanya akan jatuh hati pada Hajime. Nyatanya kelapangan hati Kai sudah merebut perhatianku lebih dulu. Kemudian Haru dengan sifat usilnya. Terakhir Hajime, dengan segala kebaikannya. Begitu aku sadar aku sudah jatuh cinta pada ketiganya, untuk hal yang berbeda-beda pula.

Hanya saja perasaan ini tidak akan berbalas.

Hm? Kenapa aku bisa mengatakannya dengan begitu yakin?

Ah.. Jangan bilang-bilang ya? Tapi aku tahu rahasia mereka.

Ketiganya sudah menjalin hubungan. Awalnya aku pikir hanya dua orang yang menjalin hubungan, namun lama-lama aku bisa melihatnya. Tatapan yang melembut ketika menatap yang lain. Sentuhan di pundak yang lebih lama dari biasanya. Pelukan yang dilakukan sembunyi-sembunyi. Tangan yang bertautan sambil bercakap di ruang tengah ketika mereka menyangka tidak ada yang melihat.

Tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk tahu ketiganya saling mencintai.

Kadang, rasanya canggung sekali ketika kami senior berkumpul. Rasanya aku seperti orang asing karena aku tahu ketiganya menjalin hubungan. Karena itu aku sering membuat alasan untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar.

Aku pikir mungkin ini semacam ganjaran. Aku menyukai tiga orang sekaligus, tapi ketiga orang yang kusukai malah dalam hubungan satu sama lain. Perih juga rasanya ketika melihat mereka bertiga.

Tapi aku tahu batasku dimana. Tak masalah kalau aku patah hati. Toh hubungan pertemananku dengan ketiganya jauh lebih penting. Selain itu sekarang aku menemukan seseorang yang mungkin bisa kusukai sebesar aku menyukai Hajime, Kai, dan Haru.

...Aaah. Aku harap kalian bertiga bahagia bersama.

Kemudian untuk diriku sendiri, aku juga berharap bisa cepat melupakan mereka.

 


	23. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakak yang baru lahir dan adik yang masih tertidur. ORIGIN Alt. Ver.Shun & Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
>  
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- ORIGIN x Reverse ORIGIN. Au kerjaan bareng sama @saikiyuuki di tumblr.  
> 
> \- reverse ORIGIN: au dimana settingnya sama seperti origin, tapi Procella yang demon dan Gravi yang seraph.
> 
>  
> 
> DLDR as usual.

****

XXIII

「Birth」

ORIGIN Alt. Version

 

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

 

Pertama kali membuka mata, sekelilingnya terasa hangat dan gelap, tapi sesak. Ketika ia meraba ke sekeliling, tangannya menyentuh semacam dinding tipis. Keinginan untuk memecahkan dinding itu terasa begitu natural untuknya dan ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya. Hentakan keras kecil dan dinding itu pecah, lalu cahaya menyilaukan menimpat wajahnya, membuatnya harus mengerjapkan mata erat sampai ia terbiasa.

Ketika ia membuka mata, yang ia lihat hanya putih. Ia melongok penasaran, lalu perlahan merangkak keluar dari dalam dinding yang menutupinya--cangkang telur yang kini pecah. Kakinya goyah dan terasa lemah. Ketika dia mencoba berdiri, secara alami empat sayap mungil di punggungnya membentang, menstabilkan dirinya ketika ia berdiri. Ia menatap ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Ia berada di sebuah ruangan luas dengan lampu berjajar di dinding dan orbs jingga berpendar lembut di langit-langit yang tinggi. Di lantai beralas matras empuk bertebaran telur-telur dengan beraneka corak dan ukuran. Sekali lagi, tanpa diberitahupun dia tahu dalam telur-telur itu terdapat keberadaan seperti dirinya.

Familiar Sephiroth yang membawa cahaya. Mahluk bersayap putih yang menjadi penjaga dunia. Seraph.

Seraph  mungil yang baru menetas, itulah dia. Masih tidak tahu apa-apa, masih murni. Putih dan kosong seperti lembaran kertas. Apa yang ia ketahui saat itu lebih tepat disebut insting daripada pengetahuan.

Tapi insting itu pula yang membuatnya tahu kalau telur yang berada di samping miliknya adalah milik pasangannya. Walau ia baru saja menetas, tapi mengetahui dan merasakan pasanganmu adalah insting yang tertanam paling kuat. Ia melangkah mendekat, menyentuh cangkang telur pasangannya. Ia terkesiap ketika merasakan sesuatu yang seperti denyutan dari dalam telur merespon sentuhannya.

Pasangannya meresponnya, walau hanya terasa sejenak. Ia tersenyum kecil dan memeluk telur itu, menggosokkan pipinya ke cangkang telur seperti anak kucing. Kata pertama yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah nama yang bergema di kepala. Nama milik pasangan--dan saudaranya.

"...Hajime."

Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang seperti gumaman lembut, sekali lagi merespon ucapannya. Senyumnya makin lebar ketika suara kekanakan terngiang di kepalanya menyebutkan kata yang ia tahu adalah namanya.

'Shun.'

Ia, Shun, mengelus telur itu. Sayap-sayap mungil menekuk melingkupi telur dimana adiknya berdiam.

"Hajime.."

Shun merasakan Hajime kembali mengantuk. Ia tersenyum lagi dan memeluk telurnya lebih erat.

"Un. Tidak apa, tidur saja lagi." Shun mengucap pelan. "Tidak usah buru-buru."

Hajime memberikan gumaman seakan dia sudah mengerti sebelum jatuh tertidur lagi.

"...Selamat tidur, Hajime."

Mimpi yang indah. Sampai bertemu lagi, ketika kau sudah menetas.

 


	24. Tsukiusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiusa si maskot kesayangan dan Shun-san. Canon compliant. Shun & Procellarum & Tsukiusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
>  
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Canon compliant. 
> 
> \- ...y'know, itu Tsukiusa dibikin Shun'kan.  
> 
>  
> 
> DLDR as usual.

 

XXIV

「Tsukiusa」

Canon compliant

 

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

"Eeh?"

Suara heran Iku membuat anggota Procellarum yang berada di ruang tengah menoleh. Mereka menemukan anggota termuda unit mereka mengecek tasnya ke sana kemari, isinya dikeluarkan semua, bahkan sampai dijungkirbalikkan dan diguncang.

"Iku, kenapa?" Yoru bertanya sambil mengelap tangan di celemek, baru saja menyelesaikan menyiapkan makan malam. "Ketinggalan sesuatu?"

"Uun.. Tsukiusa yang kugantungkan di tas." Iku menunjuk ke bagian gantungan. "...Tadi waktu pulang ikatannya lepas dan kuletakkan di sini bersama tasku karena aku dipanggil Kakeru.. Tapi kok tidak ada ya?"

"Tsukiusa? Ooh, Tsukiusa yang pakai seragam olahraga itu?"

You menjawab sambil setengah menoleh dari televisi. "Iya, aku melihatnya tadi di sana."

"Oh ya? Kira-kira jam berapa, You?" Iku bertanya lagi. Di sampingnya Rui yang menggendong Yamato melirik ke dalam tas iku lagi.

"Eeng.. Waktu aku baru mau mandi.. Sekitar jam 4?"

"Ah aku juga lihat, kalau tidak salah masih di sana sebelum aku mulai memasak jam 5 ini." tambah Yoru.

"Eeh? Waktu aku datang sudah tidak ada." Kai yang datang terakhir mengucap heran. "Rui lihat?"

"....Baru keluar kamar," kata Rui.

"Nng.. Dimana ya..."

Mereka semua sedang membantu Iku mencari ke sekeliling ruang tamu ketika Shun keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang tengah. Ia mengerjap melihat You dan Kai mengecek pot dalam tanaman sementara Iku dan Rui membungkuk untuk melihat ke bawah kolong meja dan kursi. Yoru sementara ke dapur untuk mengurusi makan malam.

"...Kalian semua, sedang apa?"

"Ah, Shun-san. Shun-san lihat--aaah!"

Iku menunjuk ke tangan Shun, dimana Tsukiusa miliknya yang dicari-cari berada di sana.

"Shun-san! Jadi Shun-san yang mengambil Tsukiusaku? Harusnya bilang dong!" Iku memprotes sambil mendekati Shun. "Aku cemas sekali, kupikir dia hilang."

"Ahaha, maaf ya? Aku lihat talinya putus tadi. Dan setelah kuperhatikan lagi ternyata kalung anak ini mulai kusam."

Shun mengembalikan Tsukiusanya pada Iku, ia menunjuk kalung berliontin logo fansclub iku. "Jadi ini kubersihkan dulu sedikit. Sekarang dia sudah bersih."

"Uwaa.. Benar juga.." Iku mengangguk. "Terima kasih Shun-san! Tapi lain kali tolong bilang dulu... Uuh."

Iku menghela napas, tapi kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat Tsukiusanya. Ia tertawa sambil memencet tubuh si boneka kelinci dan mengelus permukaannya.

"Hehe, sekarang dia bisa kembali menjaga tasku lagi."

You yang dari tadi mengamati Iku mengucap. "Iku suka sekali dengan Tsukiusa itu ya. Padahal mukanya begitu-begitu saja."

"Habis, Tsukiusanya lucu. Mukanya memang begini saja, tapi entah kenapa rasanya lucu saja." Iku tersenyum. "Lagipula ini kan diberikan Kai-san dan Shun-san."

"You sendiri bilang begitu tapi di kamar ada Tsukiusa kan?" Yoru mengucap sambil menghidangkan makan malam. "Sudah begitu yang medium lagi."

"Berisik." You membalas jengah. "Yoru sendiri punya yang ukuran besar."

"Habis empuk dan enak dipeluk."

"Maa... Rasanya semuanya pasti punya satu di kamar masing-masing." Kai terkekeh. "Habis itu maskot kita'kan?"

"Mm-hm." Shun mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum. "Dan mereka semua adalah jimat keberuntungan yang sangat ampuh untuk kita semua~"

"...Jimat... Yah, yang membuatnya juga kamu sih."

"Maa, maa. Semuanya, makan malam sudah siap. Ayo makan dulu!"

Yoru memanggil semuanya. Iku meletakkan tasnya sebelum menyusul Rui yang ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan untuk Yamato. You dengan malas menyusul ke ruang makan bersama Kai, meninggalkan Shun sendiri di ruang tengah. Pemuda itu melirik tas Iku, memerhatikan Tsukiusa yang kembali dipasangkan di bagian sisi tas.

"Kau beruntung sekali sangat disayang Ikkun ya?" Shun tersenyum kecil.

Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi kemudian perlahan Tsukiusa itu menoleh pada Shun dan mengangguk. Tangan mungilnya digoyangkan naik turun.

"'Tenang saja'? Ahaha. Benar juga. Tsukiusa-kun juga sayang sekali pada Ikkun ya?"

Shun tersenyum kecil dan mengucap sekali lagi sebelum menyusul ke ruang makan.

 "Mulai sekarangpun mohon bantuannya jaga dia dan yang lain ya, Tsukiusa-kun?"

Langkah Shun terhenti.

"Ah, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan kalian bisa bergerak ya? Tehepero~"

 


	25. For Tsukiusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aksesoris untuk Tsukiusa si maskot kesayangan dan pemiliknya. Canon compliant. Senior & Koi & Aoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Canon compliant.
> 
> \- Masih agak berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya di masalah “Itu Tsukiusa buatan Shun jadi bisa jadi bergerak kan?”   
> 
> DLDR as usual.
> 
>  

 

XXV

「For Tsukiusa」

Canon compliant

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

“Shun-saaan!” 

Kepala Shun terangkat dari berkas yang dibacanya. Di kiri-kanan, Hajime, Haru, dan Kai yang sedang berkumpul untuk membahas live bulan depan juga menoleh pada Koi dan Aoi yang menghampiri mereka. Aoi tampak memeluk kantong kertas bersama Koi. 

“Oh, Hajime-san, Haru-san, dan Kai-san juga ada! Siang!” 

“Ah, sedang rapat ya? Maaf mengganggu!” 

“Tidak apa, ada apa?” Haru bertanya, sementara Shun tampaknya sudah tahu Aoi dan Koi mau berkata apa.

“Ooh, yang kemarin sudah selesai ya?” 

Koi memasang wajah bangga sementara Aoi terkekeh. 

“Ehe~ Sudah jadi! Aku sudah coba pakaikan ke Tsukiusaku, hasilnya cocok sekali!” 

“Aku juga sudah selesai dengan yang ini.” Aoi tertawa sambil menyerahkan bungkusan kertas pada Shun. “Uung.. tapi mungkin hasilnya tidak serapi buatan Yoru. Ah, tapi aku sudah coba buatkan polanya untuk Yoru, semoga dia bisa mengerti bagian yang itu..” 

“Terima kasih kalian berdua.” Shun tertawa kecil. “Aah, Aoi juga kesusahan di bagian yang itu ya? Tidak apa, kalau begitu aku coba tanya anak-anak Fluna atau Seleas nanti.” 

Hajime, Haru, dan Kai yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka jadi tertarik. 

“Oi, Shun. Kau buat apa lagi?” Kai bertanya. 

“Untuk Tsukiusa?” 

Shun, Koi, dan Aoi saling lihat dan terkekeh. Shun meraih ke tas tempat dia menaruh berkas pekerjaannya dan melepaskan Tsukiusa abu-abu yang tergantung di sana. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan isi kantong kertas yang dibawa Koi dan Aoi. 

“...uwaah!” 

“Ooh!” 

Kai dan Haru terkesiap ketika melihat benda-benda yang dijajarkan Shun. Dari dalam kantong kertas yang dibawa Koi, ada berbagai aksesoris mini. Sementara dari kantong kertas yang dibawa Aoi ada berbagai kain dan pola pakaian ukuran kecil, juga sampel pakaian yang sudah dijahit. 

“Uwaa, ini pakaian Tsukiusa?” Kai mengambil salah satu sampel pakaiannya dan tertawa. “Kecil!” 

“Kan untuk Tsukiusa yang kecil.” Shun mengambil aksesoris berbentuk topi yang dibuat Koi dan memasangkannya ke Tsukisanya. “Ukurannya pas. Dan yang ini lucu sekali, Koi menambahkan bagian yang di sini?” 

Koi membusungkan dada bangga dan melipat tangan. “Hehe~ Habisnya bagian sana kelihatan agak kosong jadi aku coba pasangkan bentuk logo fansclub kita. Ternyata cocok~” 

Hajime mengambil kertas berisikan gambar. Dalam gambar ada tulisan Shun, kemudian bagian yang dikoreksi. Hajime mengangkat alis ketika melihat tulisan dan gambar Arata juga ada bersama tulisan Aoi, memberikan masukan-masukan. 

“Arata ikut dalam mengerjakan ini?” 

“Oh? Ah iya, Arata tidak sengaja melihat waktu aku mengerjakan ini. Lalu dia memberi beberapa masukan tentang pola-pola di bajunya.” Aoi terkekeh. “...maa, aku tidak banyak tahu tentang gambar, tapi menurutku masukan Arata cukup bagus, jadi kuharap ini tidak apa?” 

“Tidak apa kok~ Malah lebih bagus.” Shun yang melongok untuk melihat kertas yang dibawa Hajime tersenyum kecil. “Maa, aku belum mendengar usul dari You, jadi mungkin nanti ada yang bisa dikombinasikan dengan usul Arata.” 

“Un. Ah yang ini.”

Aoi mengambil satu sampel pakaian dan membaliknya, lalu menunjuk bagian ekor yang berupa rumbaian. 

“Aku mencoba membuat bagian yang ini seperti pakaian stage play kita yang Lunatic Party… tapi hasilnya kurang mengembang. Dan sepertinya akan lebih keren kalau bentuknya tidak serapi ini..?” 

“Ah ya, aku akan coba tanya You, siapa tahu dia ada ide untuk itu.” Shun mengangguk. “Yang ini sepertinya bisa dipadukan dengan pita buatan Koi yang ini?” 

“Ooh, yang itu bagus!” Koi mengangguk-angguk. “Ah! Aku juga menyarankan yang ini!” 

Koi mengelompokkan sampel pakaian dan aksesoris dalam kelompok kecil. 

“Yang ini bisa dengan yang ini. Ini dengan yang itu. Kalau yang topi ini bisa untuk keduanya.” 

“Aah, iya, bisa juga.” Shun mengangguk lagi. “Terima kasih Koi, Aoi.” 

“Sama-sama! Aku kembali dulu kalau begitu, Shun-san. Setelah ini aku harus masak dulu. Koi, kau juga bagian belanja hari ini’kan?” 

“Ah iya!” Koi menepuk kening. “Aku duluan dulu kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu semuanya!” 

“Hati-hati!” 

“Iya!” 

“Kalau begitu aku juga permisi dulu.” 

Haru menoleh ke Shun yang mencoba memasangkan satu persatu sampel pakaian itu ke Tsukiusanya.

“Lalu ini buat apa, Shun?” 

“Huum… Aku pikir selama ini anak-anak ini selalu pakai pakaian yang simpel kan.. Kupikir bagaimana kalau sesekali dibuatkan pakaian formalnya. Lagipula lucu’kan?” 

Shun menunjukkan Tsukiusa yang dipakaikan jas dengan ekor renda dan dasi besa sambil tersenyum. Topi kecil dipakaikan di kepalanya. Haru dan Kai mau tidak mau tertawa kecil, bahkan Hajime juga tersenyum. 

“...Ya.. lucu sih.” 

“Terus ini mau diserahkan ke Presdir nanti?” Haru bertanya. “Kalau dilihat fans sepertinya mereka tertarik loh.” 

“Hum.. mungkin? Yang aksesoris ini buatan Koi seluruhnya sih.” Shun tertawa kecil. “Maa, pertama-tama sih untuk Tsukiusa kita dulu.” 

“Kita?” 

“Hm? Tentu saja’kan?” Shun tertawa kecil. “Waktu aku minta tolong Yoru, Aoi, dan Koi, ketiganya sepertinya senang sekali mengerjakan ini. Lalu You dan Arata juga kelihatannya senang-senang saja ikut ambil bagian mengerjakan ini. Karena mereka sudah keburu bersemangat begitu kubilang kenapa tidak dijadikan satu set untuk Tsukiusa kita dulu.” 

“...aah.” Kai mengangguk-angguk mengerti. “...Tapi lucu juga sih Tsukiusa kita punya pakaian formal.” 

“Iya’kan~” 

“Mm-hm. Tapi jangan pikir dengan ini kau bisa kabur dari pekerjaan ya! Taruh Tsukiusanya dan kerjakan lagi!” 

Shun mendecih. “Kai tidak seru.” 

“Apanya?! Sana kerjakan dulu baru main lagi dengan Tsukiusa! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja…” 

Sementara Shun dengan bersungut-sungut meletakkan Tsukiusanya, Haru hanya tertawa sambil kembali menoleh ke berkasnya. Kai memastikan Shun membaca baik-baik sambil sesekali melirik ke berkasnya sendiri. Hajime sendiri menghela napas dan mulai membaca berkasnya sendiri. Tapi sebelumnya ia melirik Tsukiusa milik Shun. 

“..Pasti enak ya dimanja pemilikmu begitu.” 

Andai Haru dan Kai melihat Tsukiusa Shun saat itu mereka pasti sudah terkejut ketika Tsukusa milik Shun menoleh ke Hajime dan mengangguk kecil. Tangannya bergerak naik turun riang dan begitu juga telinganya, seakan sangat puas dengan pakaian barunya. Hajime cuma terkekeh pelan. 

“Huh. Mungkin sesekali aku harus memanjakan Tsukiusaku juga.” 

Tsukiusa itu sekali lagi mengangguk-angguk. Telinganya bergerak lebih cepat, membuat topinya terjatuh. Hajime tertawa pelan dan meraih topinya, memasangkannya lagi ke kepala si Tsukiusa. 

“Hajime?” 

“Ah, tidak apa. Topinya terjatuh, jadi kupakaikan lagi.” Hajime kemudian mengelus kepala si Tsukiusa. “Jangan dijatuhkan lagi ya.” 

Shun tertawa pelan. 

“Nanti sepertinya perlu diberikan pita supaya topinya tidak jatuh.” Mata hijaunya menatap jenakan pada Tsukiusanya. “Sabar dulu ya, Tsukiusa-kun.” 

Kai menggelengkan kepala. “Kalian ini sama-sama suka Tsukiusa ya.” 

“Maa, tidak apa’kan?” Haru tertawa kecil. “Lagipula itu maskot kita. Ngomong-ngomong Shun, kalau ada pakaian formalnya nanti buatkan lebih untukku satu ya. Pakaian ganti untuk Tenchou-san.” 

“Baiklah~” 

Hajime terkekeh lagi ketika menangkap tangan si Tsukiusa bergerak-gerak lagi mendengar ucapan Haru dan Shun. 

“Untunglah ya, Tsukiusa.” 

 


	26. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kau tidak akan sadar kau memiliki sesuatu yang sebenarnya berharga sampai hal itu mendadak menjadi tak lagi bisa diraih. Omegaverse. Hajime & Shun & Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan jiku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Canon compliant x Omegaverse
> 
> \- Omega!Hajime, Alpha!Haru, Beta!Shun, Beta!Yuki, basically kali ini tentang reaksi Hajime terhadap hubungan Shun dan Yuki.
> 
> \- HaruHaji, Unrequited ShunHaji & YukiAi.
> 
> DLDR as usual.

XXVI

「 Realization 」

Canon compliant

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

Nyonya Mutsuki sering bilang, kau tidak akan sadar kau memiliki sesuatu yang sebenarnya berharga sampai hal itu mendadak menjadi tak lagi bisa diraih. Hajime cukup sering mendengar ucapan itu, namun tidak pernah merasa akan mengalaminya karena ia adalah tipe yang akan serius menjaga apa yang berharga untuknya. Sepanjang ia menjalani hidup, Hajime selalu memastikan hal itu. Kawan-kawan dan keluarga, hal-hal lain yang berharga ia jaga agar selalu dekat dengannya.

Haru kadang menggodanya, mengatakan Hajime terlalu posesif untuk seorang omega. Hajime sering tidak mengambil pusing, hanya mengangkat bahu dan menganggap ucapan Haru angin lalu. Toh ia tahu alpha, dan suami sekarang karena mereka sudah resmi menikah, itu hanya menggodanya.

Tapi ketika satu hari Shun kembali ke  _ dorm _ , setelah keluar dengan pakaian yang, jujur saja, sedikit lebih formal dari biasanya, bersama Yuki, Hajime merasa mungkin ini saatnya ia menyicipi ucapan yang sering disebutkan ibunya itu.

.

* * *

 

.

“Aku dan Yuki punya berita untuk kalian.”

Shun berkata di depan anggota Six Gravity, Procellarum, Fluna, dan Seleas. Dia duduk bersama Yuki, keduanya terlihat sedikit gugup. Hajime melihat jemari Yuki menarik lengan baju Shun sedikit, seolah menjadikannya pegangan untuk tetap kuat ketika ingin menyampaikan apapun yang akan mereka ingin sampaikan saat itu.

“Uh-huh, berita apa?” Kai bertanya kasual, sedikit bingung melihat kombinasi Shun dan Yuki.

“...,” Shun dan Yuki saling tatap. Yuki mengangguk dan Shun sekali lagi menatap mereka semua. “Aku dan Yuki akan menikah.”

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum beberapa orang secara kompak berseru.

“HAAH?!”

“M-Menikah, Shun-san?” Yoru bertanya sambil mengelus dada. “Eeh?”

“Iya. Habis aku dan Yuki’kan beta. Jadi tidak perlu menjadi  _ mate _ dulu.” Shun tertawa pelan. “Kami sudah membicarakan ini beberapa waktu lalu dan kami sepakat mau membawa hubungan ini ke tahap yang lebih serius.”

“U-Uwah… K-kalau sudah begitu sih…”

“Uuuh… Selamat?”

Selagi Yuki dan Shun diserbu dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, Hajime sendiri terdiam. Masih berusaha memahami ucapan mereka.

Shun dan Yuki, akan menikah. Mereka sudah membicarakan hal ini beberapa saat. Sama-sama ingin membawa hubungan mereka ke tahap yang lebih serius.

Hal pertama yang Hajime rasakan adalah terkejut. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi kemudian ada sedikit rasa sebal karena tidak pernah sekalipun dia mendengar Shun dan Yuki menjalin hubungan. Yang terakhir adalah yang membuat Hajime paling tak habis pikir.

..dia tak mengerti kenapa ada rasa tak rela ketika mendengar kabar yang seharusnya bahagia ini.

.

* * *

 

.

Haru membuka tangannya, menyambut Hajime yang tanpa kata memeluknya begitu mereka masuk ke kamar. Bau feromon Hajime semakin asam, sekecut ekspresi yang mungkin ia pasang di wajahnya yang dibenamkan ke pundak Haru. Haru sendiri menghela napas sambil mengelus kepala si omega.

“Tuh’kan. Aku sudah bilang kau ini menganggap remeh perasaanmu sendiri pada Shun.”

“Berisik.”

Cengkraman Hajime di punggung baju Haru menguat. Haru menghela napas kecil, ia mengarahkan Hajime dan membawa omega itu merebah di ranjang. Kakinya dia tautkan dengan milik Hajime, membuat omega itu mengeluarkan dengkur senang seperti kucing karena sekarang Haru memeluknya erat.

“Tapi benar-benar deh, Hajime. Kan aku sudah pernah bilang jangan sampai menyesal...”

Haru mau tak mau teringat ke masa sebelum Haru mulai serius menunjukkan niat ia ingin menjadi  _ mate _ dengan Hajime. Saat itu, satu-satunya hal yang membuat Haru sedikit memendam dulu niatnya untuk  menyatakan niatnya adalah karena Shun. Tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk menyadari perasaan Shun pada Hajime. Beta itu tidak pernah menutupinya, tapi di saat yang sama, kadang sedikit susah menganggapnya serius dengan segala tingkah fans beratnya itu. Hanya saja bila kau seperti Haru, maka perasaan Shun itu sangatlah jelas, dan sedikit membuat Haru segan.

Haru tahu kalau hubungan seorang beta dan omega masih susah diterima masyarakat. Berbeda dengan hubungan alpha beta yang dimana posisi alpha masih cukup dominan untuk diakui, antara beta dengan omega terkendala pada masalah tanda. Seorang beta tidak bisa menandai omega, entah dengan gigitan atau dengan feromon. Hal itu membuat omega dalam hubungan beta dan omega tak ada bedanya dengan omega yang tidak sedang dalam suatu  hubungan dengan seseorang. Haru tahu Shun pasti tidak mengambil tindakan sedikitpun untuk mendekati Hajime karena Shun juga tahu hal itu, dan karena Haru meminta izin Shun untuk mulai menunjukkan niat menjadikan Hajime mate.

Hajime menerima niatannya dengan mudah. Mereka sudah kenal lama, jadi hubungan merekapun berjalan mulus. Haru menjadikan Hajime matenya pada tahun ketiga mereka menjadi idol, kemudian melamarnya pada tahun keempat. Mereka menikah pada tahun kelima, dengan upacara pernikahan privat yang dihadiri teman-teman satu agensi, manager dan presdir mereka, juga orang tua dari pihak keluarga masing-masing.

Shun menyelamatinya sekali lagi secara pribadi ketika tamu-tamu berpecar saat resepsi. Senyumnya tulus, walaupun matanya tampak sedih.

“Jaga Hajime, ya, Haru?”

“Sudah pasti.”

Haru hanya bisa menggeleng ketika Shun kemudian menyelamati Hajime, sudah kembali dalam tingkah seperti fansnya.

Adalah hal yang sedih melihat seseorang begitu tulus mencintai seseorang lainnya, tapi kondisi mereka membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang membuat Haru makin miris kali ini adalah fakta bila Hajime tampaknya belum menyadari Shun benar-benar serius menyukainya ataupun indikasi kalau Hajime sendiri bisa jadi membalas perasaan Shun. Tambahkan Haru kini berada di tengah-tengah mereka sebagai pasangan Hajime.

Aah, ini benar-benar menyedihkan.

.

* * *

 

.

Hari pernikahan Shun dan Yuki datang terlalu cepat untuk yang Hajime suka. Rasanya baru seminggu lalu Shun bilang dia dan Yuki akan menikah, lalu hari ini tiba-tiba saja sudah pernikahannya. Haru menyenggolnya pelan ketika mereka berangkat bersama anggota Six Gravity dan Procellarum yang lain ke Kyoto, ke rumah kediaman Shimotsuki.

“Jangan pasang muka masam begitu. Kasihan Yuki dan Shun.” Haru mengucap pelan dan menghela napas. “Aku bisa mencium feromonmu lebih asam dari biasanya.”

Sejak hari dimana Shun menyampaikan berita dia akan menikah dengan Yuki, rasanya ada rasa asam yang tersisa di lidah Hajime. Haru mengajaknya bicara panjang lebar, dan sampai sekarang Hajime masih menolak kesimpulan yang dicapai Haru tentang dirinya menyimpan perasaan pada Shun. Konyol menurutnya. Ia adalah pasangan Haru, bagaimana bisa dia menyukai, atau setidaknya juga masih menyimpan rasa suka, pada Shun?

Hajime menghela napas. “Iya, iya. Berisik.”

Hajime berusaha mengontrol feromonnya sendiri sepanjang perjalanan. Ketika sampai di rumah kediaman Shimotsuki, mereka disambut orang tua Shun sebelum mereka dipersilakan menemui Shun sendiri.

Rasanya aneh melihat Shun dalam balutan kimono formal hitam. Yang berkomentar bukan cuma satu atau dua orang tentang hal itu, tapi Hajime hanya bisa memaklumi. Shun dalam balutan kimono hitam mungkin seaneh dia dalam balutan kimono putih kemarin. Tidak biasa.

Yang lain meninggalkan mereka karena mereka mau melihat Yuki.  Kai pergi untuk membantu menyambut tamu, sedikit kasihan dengan Sakaki-san yang kerepotan. Haru juga kemudian menyusul membantu Kai setelah memberi tatapan penuh arti pada Hajime.

Sekarang tinggal dirinya dan Shun. Hajime berusaha memulai percakapan.

“Selamat untuk pernikahanmu.” Ia mengucap agak canggung, yang dibalas tawa pelan Shun.

“Pernikahanku baru mau dimulai, lho, Hajime? Tapi terima kasih ucapannya. Ucapan dari Hajime.. Aah, ini adalah hadiah terindah.”

Hajime hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Tingkahnya ini seperti biasa, membuat Hajime sedikit menyayangkan. Andai saja Shun bisa bertingkah serius sedikit. Ia kemudian mengucap pelan.

“..Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan Yuki.”

“Aku juga tidak menyangka.” Shun tersenyum. “Tapi yang terjadi akan terjadi.  _ Que sera sera~ _ ”

Hajime mau tak mau tertawa. Jawaban yang sangat Shun. Shun juga terkekeh pelan dan kemudian menatap Hajime.

“...Hajime.”

“Hm?”

Shun membuka mulut, seakan ingin bicara, tapi kemudian menutup mulutnya lagi dan menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak apa. Maaf, lupakan saja.”

“?” Hajime mengerjap heran. “Kau kenapa?”

“Tidak apa. Bukan masalah besar.”

Dibilang begitu, Hajime malah semakin cemas. “Kenapa, Shun?”

“Mm…” Shun tersenyum pada Hajime. “Terima kasih.”

Entah apa yang Shun maksud terima kasih. Tapi Hajime merasa tak enak. Ia bermaksud memanggil Shun lagi, tapi kemudian Kai datang dan menyampaikan kalau acara pernikahan akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Shun berdiri dan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi pada Hajime.

“Doakan supaya acaranya berjalan lancar ya?”

“Ah..” Hajime mengangguk kikuk. “Un..”

“Hajime juga, ayo.” Kai mengajak. “Haru sudah menunggu.”

Hajime dan Kai menuju arah berlawanan dengan Shun yang mengikuti Sakaki-san. Saat melihat punggung Shun yang menjauh itul, mendadak Hajime akhirnya paham ucapan Haru.

….Aah. Haru memang benar. Ia mungkin.. Juga jatuh hati pada Shun.

.

* * *

 

.

Haru memberinya senyum penuh pengertian ketika Hajime bersimpuh di sampingnya. Perlahan, alpha itu menjalin jarinya dengan Hajime dan menggenggam tangannya pelan.

“Apa kubilang.”

“...Iya. Kau benar.”

Mereka terdiam lagi ketika Shun dan Yuki memasuki ruangan. Keduanya tampak serasi, Yuki dengan kimono putih dan Shun dalam kimono hitamnya. Hajime mengucap pelan ketika keduanya bertukar cangkir sake.

“Haru, lalu aku harus bagaimana?”

“Mmm.” Haru menggumam ketika upacara selesai dan pernikahan keduanya disahkan. “...Aku juga belum tahu. Kita pikirkan sama-sama nanti ya?”

Hajime hanya membalas dengan mengeratkan genggamannya.

.

* * *

 

.

Hajime tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan ibunya ketika resepsi berlangsung. Nyonya Mutsuki tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah masamnya, senyumnya seakan menyatakan ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia menggeleng pelan.

“Tidak anak, tidak orang tua… Sama saja ternyata ya.” Wanita itu tersenyum. “Takdir memang senang bermain dengan kita.”

“...Maksudnya?”

Itu adalah kali pertama Hajime mendengar kisah cinta ibunya dan ayah Shun. Dua alpha yang saling suka, tapi terpaksa berpisah karena tidak mungkin dua alpha bisa menjadi pasangan. Wanita itu tertawa hambar ketika mereka tanpa sengaja melihat Tuan Besar Shimotsuki bersama pasangannya. Hajime memerhatikan ibunya.

“....Tapi Kaa-sama mencintai Tou-san?”

“Tentu saja.” Senyum wanita itu tampak pahit. “Tapi melupakan seseorang yang kau masih menyimpan rasa untuknya itu sangat susah’kan?”

“...Walaupun sudah menjadi pasangan Tou-san?”

Nyonya Mutsuki mengangguk. “Perasaanku pada mereka sama besar. Aku menyukai mereka untuk hal yang berbeda.”

“Apa Tou-san tahu?”

“Tentu saja. Dia tidak sengaja melihat kami ketika kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami.” Nyonya Mutsuki menghela napas. “Ayahmu itu omega yang baik. Kami berdua belajar mencintai satu sama lain, dan dia mengerti kalau sangat susah untukku melupakan orang itu begitu saja.”

Dia menatap Hajime, bibir berpoles gincu melengkung membentuk senyum sedih.

“Sedih'kan? Walaupun aku dan dia menikah dengan pasangan masing-masing, tapi kami masih menyimpan rasa suka. Sayangnya kami juga tidak bisa apa-apa walaupun pasangan kami sendiri tahu kami masih saling suka.”

Hajime mau tak mau mengangguk.

  
  



	27. The Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raja Hitam dan Raja Putih, serta sebuah turnamen. Tsukino Empire, Alt. Ver. Six Gravity & Procellarum. Part keempat dari chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan jiku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Tsukino Empire element di tengah AU seperti Hanshin Arc dari Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.
> 
> \- Yang terjadi di chapter ini bersetting beberapa waktu sejak chapter 19.
> 
> DLDR as usual.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

XXVII

「The Tournament」

Tsukino Empire alt. Version

Notes:

Aosa: Spirit beast Haru, bentuk burung. | Tama: spirit beast Arata, bentuk jaguar. | Heart-kun: spirit beast Koi, bentuk anjing dengan ekor membentuk bentuk hati.

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

Gemuruh suara penonton terdengar ketika raungan keras terdengar dan semburan api melontarkan spirit beast bertipe ular dan pemiliknya keluar arena. Wasit dengan seragam biru dan naga biru kecil mengangkat tangan.

“Pihak penantang keluar arena. Ronde ini dimenangkan Six Gravity!”

Hajime menghela napas ketika Kuro kembali ke wujud yang lebih kecil dan duduk di pundaknya. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Kuro ketika layar besar menyala, menampilkan tabel turnamen. Nama grupnya yang menjadi lawannya menghitam, mengakhiri tahap turnamen yang kali ini. Layar menggelap, lalu kembali menampilkan nama-nama. Hajime memicingkan mata ketika membaca nama orang yang sekiranya akan menjadi lawannya bila mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan masing-masing lebih dulu dan bertemu di final.

‘Albion’. Shimotsuk Shun, Raja Putih pemilik spirit beast bertipe Byakko.  

Hajime menggeritkan gigi, menatap tak suka pada sosok putih dengan harimau besar di sampingnya di seberang arena. Duduk di kursi tinggi bersama empat orang lainnya. Para ‘Raja’, kata peserta turnamen lain. Pemilik posisi tertinggi dalam turnamen yang ingin dikalahkan. Posisi yang semestinya turut ditempati Hajime, karena status Kuro sebagai spirit beast bertipe Genbu yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki seorang Raja andai dia tidak memutuskan menjauh dari perebutan teritori sampai terlalu terlambat.

Kuro membuat suara cemas di sampingnya, mengeluskan kepalanya ke wajah Hajime lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sang pemilik. Hajime berbalik sambil mengelus Kuro, menarik napas tertahan dan memendam kembali rasa kesalnya sambil kembali ke tempat teman-temannya.

.

* * *

 

.

Haru memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika Hajime kembali dengan kening berkerut kesal dan tangan mengepal erat. Kai dan yang lain juga memutuskan untuk diam saja sampai Hajime duduk. Kuro masih mengeluarkan dengkuran sedih di pundaknya.

“Selamat untuk kemenangannya.” Haru mengucap. “Six Gravity dan Procellarum keduanya sama-sama masuk perempat final ya.”

“Ya.” Hajime menjawab singkat. “Kai, kalian semua, maaf.”

“Maa, tidak apa.” Kai, Yoru, You, Rui, dan Iku yang kali ini berpisah dan membentuk kelompok tersendiri mengangguk. “Kami mengerti kok. Cuma tetap saja gugup ya, apa lagi kami langsung berhadapan dengan Raja di awal.”

“Ya kalau harus dilakukan ya lakukan saja.” You mengangguk. “Aku sedikit penasaran memangnya sekuat apa orang itu.”

“Yang pasti sangat kuat.” Haru mengucap. “...Tapi entahlah. Aku sering dengar katanya dalam perempat final sering mendadak cara pertandingan di ubah… Jadi aku agak cemas.”

“....Uwa.. Kalau haru-san saja tidak tahu bagaimana nasib kita…” Koi mengucap cemas. “...Aah.. B-bagaimana ini Heart-kun--”

“K-Koi jangan gugup begitu! Aku jadi ikutan gugup!”

“Ahahaha, Kepala Pink, kau ini penakut sekali.”

“Arata… Jangan bilang begitu kalau kau dan Tama sendiri gemetar…”

“Kalian, tenanglah.” Haru berusaha menenangkan yang lain, tapi kelihatan kalau Aosa sekalipun agak cemas.

“Kalian semua tenanglah. Dari perempat final kita akan bertanding dengan seluruh anggota. Tidak ditentukan dengan undian seperti sebelumnya.” Hajime mengucap. “...Dan aku dan Kuro tidak akan membiarkan kalian kenapa-kenapa.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Setelah jeda, sekarang kita akan ke perempat final!” Lelaki berseragam biru bernama Nozomu mengucap semangat bersama lelaki lain bernama Soushi. “Ah tapi mengikuti tradisi turnamen sebelumnya, perempat final ini tidak akan melalui turnamen biasa! Sou-senpai, tolong penjelasannya!”

“Perempat final akan berupa tag battle.” Soushi mengucap. “Silakan lihat ke papan. Kalian lihat nama lawan kalian yang mestinya kalian kalahkan?”

Para peserta menggumam kecil, mulai melihat kemana ini mengarah.

“Ah, sepertinya sudah pada mengerti ya? Benar sekali, lawan kalian ronde kali ini akan menjadi partner tag battle kalian. Jadi kalian berdua akan bekerja sama mengalahkan lawan kalian. Silakan semuanya berkumpul dengan partner masing-masing!”

Haru dan Hajime saling berpandangan, lalu menatap cemas pada Kai dan yang lain yang dengan ragu berkumpul dengan Shimotsuki Shun, Raja Putih. Hajime kembali mengernyit sebelum mengikuti Haru untuk mencari partner tag mereka.

“Sudah bersama partner masing-masing? Bagus! Pertandingan dimulai sekarang! Silakan bersiap-siap, pertandingan akan dimulai dari pihak barat!”

Samar-samar Haru dan Hajime bisa mendengar Kai, Yoru, dan You berseru terkejut. Mereka menatap Shun dengan canggung, lalu Shun sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka. Tapi apapun yang dikatakan olehnya, meskipun mendiamkan You dan yang lain itu membuat mereka cemas. Kai tampak berbicara dengan Shun sebelum dengan ragu dia mengangguk.

“Sudah selesai diskusinya? Kalau begitu silakan ke arena!”

Keempat grup perlahan memasuki arena dan memanggil spirit beast masing-masing. Haru mengernyit ketika melihat posisi Procellarum dan Shun. Procella berada di belakangnya, menyebar. You berdekatan dengan Yoru sementara Kai dan Iku berada di depan Rui. Shun di paling depan, tangannya mengelus pelan kepala Albion.

“Peserta siap. Pertandingan dimulai!”

Aba-aba pertandingan dimulai diberikan. Kedua pihak sama-sama memerhatikan satu sama lain. Tapi kentara sekali semua mata tertuju pada sang Raja Putih. Shun menghela napas dan menarik topinya merapat. Ia mengelus kepala Albion sekali lagi.

“...Albion, kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat ya?”

Albion mengaum kecil dan mengangguk. Shun tersenyum kecil.

“Anak pintar. Kalau begitu…” Mata hijau menatap tak tertarik pada tim di depannya. _“Tundukkan mereka, Albion.”_

.

* * *

 

.

“Pertandingan selesai! Pemenangnya tim Procellarum dan Albion! Tim medis, tolong cepat kemari!”

Tim medis berdatangnya dengan cepat, mengangkat tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan tak sadar dan membawa mereka ke ruang istirahat. Tidak ada yang berkata-kata. Arena sunyi senyap.

Kuro mengeluarkan suara tak senang dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hajime. Haru di sebelah Hajime akhirnya menarik napas pelan, masih tampak tak percaya.

“...Itu bukan pertandingan…” Ia mengucap pelan. “..Itu pembantaian. Hajime!”

Haru menatapnya tak yakin. “...Kau yakin mau melawan dia? Aku tahu Kuro kuat tapi spirit beast orang itu!”

Haru menuding ke arena, dimana Shun mengelus kepala Albion sambil tersenyum. Harimau itu mengeluskan kepalanya ke dada Shun, mengaum pelan seolah meminta sang pemilik untuk kembali memujinya. Separuh arena yang luluh lantak seolah bukan menjadi perkara. Hajime mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangguk, membuat Haru mengucap frustrasi.

“Hajime!”

“Aku tahu. Kau pikir aku akan meremehkan dia?” Hajime mengucap dan mengernyit. “....Tapi aku ingin tetap melawannya. Orang itu akan tetap diam kecuali aku mengalahkannya.”

“Tapi..”

“Tenanglah. Kalau memang harus, seharusnya aturan pertandingan akan berubah pada giliran kita melawannya.” Hajime menatap Haru. “Aku memang ingin melawannya, tapi aku tidak mau kalian sampai kenapa-kenapa.”

“.......Aaah. Keras kepala.” Haru menghela napas dan mengangguk. “..Baiklah. Aku paham.”

Hajime tersenyum kecil. “Terima kasih haru.”

“Jangan berterima kasih.” Haru mengeluh. “...dasar.”

.

 


	28. Precious Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seorang pengrajin boneka dan ketiga bonekanya. Fantasy AU. Kai & Hajime & Haru & Shun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan jiku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Kinda fantasy-fairy tale AU?
> 
> DLDR as usual.
> 
>  
> 
>  

XXVIII

「Precious Dolls」

Fantasy AU

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

Dulu, di sebuah kota kecil, hiduplah seorang pengrajin boneka.

Namanya Fuduki Kai. Keluarganya secara turun-temurun adalah keluarga pengrajin boneka. Kai kecil tumbuh besar menyaksikan tangan lincah sang ayah bekerja membentuk porselen dan merangkainya menjadi boneka, sementara sang ibu membuatkan boneka-boneka itu pakaian dan merias wajahnya. Besar dalam lingkungan seperti itu, Kai tumbuh dengan mengagumi pekerjaan orang tuanya dan keinginan untuk kelak membuat boneka porselen seindah buatan orang tuanya yang bisa ia dengan bangga sebut sebagai hasil karyanya.

Kai bekerja keras dan belajar dengan giat dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia berjuang semakin keras bersama adik-adiknya ketika orang tua mereka tiada untuk mengelola toko, menciptakan berbagai boneka hingga akhirnya toko mungil mereka dikenal orang banyak dan terkenal. Namun Kai akhirnya baru memulai mengambil langkah untuk memenuhi mimpinya membuat boneka porselen karyanya sendiri pada suatu malam di musim dingin.

Keputusan membuat boneka porselen laki-laki dilakukan hanya karena Kai merasa dirinya belum cukup mahir dalam membentuk figur tubuh wanita. Kai membuat tiga macam, dengan figur wajah berbeda hanya karena ingin. Kai menghabiskan tiga bulan hanya untuk memastikan setiap bagian sudah sempurna sebelum membuat cetakan.

Ketika cetakan selesai, Kai kembali bersenang-senang ketika menentukan warna untuk kulit para boneka. Ia membiarkan satu berwarna sangat pucat, sementara kedua lainnya ia berikan sedikit warna. Kai mengulang kedua tahap ini berkali-kali hingga ia mendapatkan set yang benar-benar membuatnya puas.

Selesai dengan setiap bagian boneka, Kai kemudian melanjutkan ke menghias wajah dan menyepuhkan warna pada bagian-bagian itu. Begitu setiap bagian sudah terhias, Kai tiba di bagian yang sedikit lebih menyenangkan walaupun juga agak merepotkan, membuatkan pakaian, wig, dan detail lainnya.

Kai terus mengerjakan bonekanya di sela-sela mengerjakan pesanan orang. Musim bergulir, dan akhirnya pada suatu Hari di musim gugur, ketiga boneka Kai akhirnya jadi. Kai memberi mereka nama Hajime, haru, dan Shun.

Hajime adalah boneka dengan rambut hitam dan mata sewarna lavender, dengan pakaian gelap beraksen ungu. Shun adalah kebalikannya, dengan penampilan serba putih dan abu-abu kecuali matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah. Kalau kedua boneka ini tampak seperti kebalikan satu sama lain dengan warna hitam dan putih, Haru adalah satu-satunya boneka dengan penuh warna dengan rambut sewarna jerami dan mata hijau daun, dengan pakaian didominasi warna hijau.

Ketiganya bukan boneka yang sempurna. Kai tak sengaja mengacaukan wajah Haru ketika mengecatnya dan terpaksa menyembunyikan noda yang masih tersisa dengan menjadikannya tanda lahir. Hajime tampak seperti selalu sebal dan memberimu pandangan menilai walaupun Kai tidak bermaksud membuat wajahnya begitu. Kai juga tidak sengaja mengacaukan ukuran kaki Shun sehingga kaki kirinya sedikit lebih pendek dari kaki kanan, walaupun tidak terlihat bila Shun mengenakan sepatu. Jangan buat Kai bicara tentang pakaian mereka. Kai melakukan banyak kesalahan ketika membuatnya sampai terpaksa membuat pakaian mereka semuanya tampak asimetris untuk menutupi kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi, lepas dari kesalahan yang dilakukannya, ketiga boneka ini adalah boneka yang sempurna untuk Kai. Ketiganya membuatnya puas, karena mereka adalah boneka pertama yang ia kerjakan sendiri dari awal hingga akhir. Bahkan adik-adiknya pun menyebutkan bagaimana ketiga boneka itu kelihatan sekali disayang oleh Kai yang memajang mereka di kamarnya. Kai juga hanya bisa mengakui apa yang dikatakan oleh adik-adiknya. Ia menyapa boneka-boneka itu, kadang mengajak mereka bicara layaknya boneka-boneka itu adalah bagian dari keluarganya.

Pada malam yang melelahkan ketika ia kembali dari toko, sekesal apapun dia, melihat ketiganya membuat Kai tersenyum kembali. Kai tertawa kecil sekali, mengelus pelan kepala ketiganya bergantian.

“Coba saja kalau kalian hidup ya. Pasti di rumah tidak akan sepi.”

Hanya sekedar mengucap. Kai tahu itu tidak mungkin untuk ketiga bonekanya mendadak hidup dan menemaninya.

Pemuda itu tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya, keburu lelah karena pekerjaan hari ini.

Ia tidak sadar ketika ketiga boneka yang biasanya ia letakkan di lemari berpendar pada malam hari.

.

* * *

 

.

Kai bangun di pagi hari karena seseorang mengguncangnya.

“Nng… Ada apa..?”

Kai menggeliat dan membuka mata, mengerang kecil melihat di luar matahari mulai muncul. “Ini masih terlalu pagi. Bangunkan aku sejam lagi”

“Kai, bangun.”

“Sudah pagi~”

“Nanti terlambat.”

Kali itu Kai langsung membuka mata dan bangun.dari ranjang. Ketiga suara barusan tidak ia kenal sama sekali, siapa yang memasuki kamarnya pagi-pagi seperti ini?!

Tapi ketika ia melihat mata ungu dan dua warna hijau yang berbeda menatapnya balik, Kai cuma bisa mengerjap, lalu menggosok matanya sendiri.

“Eh?”

“Pagi~”

Bocah lelaki yang seperti Shun bonekanya menyapa dengan suara manis. Bocah yang seperti Haru dan Hajime juga tersenyum padanya.

“Pagi, Kai.”

“Pagi.”

“Huh…? Eh?” Kai mengerjap. “EEEEHHHH?!”

Ah, sepertinya hari-hari dalam hidup Kai akan jadi sedikit lebih ramai setelah ini.

  

 


	29. Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menjadi seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah cinta segilima itu merepotkan. Omegaverse. Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan jiku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Canon compliant x Omegaverse
> 
> \- Alpha!Kai, Omega!Hajime, Alpha!Haru, Beta!Shun, Beta!Yuki, basically kali ini dari sudut pandang Kai.
> 
> \- HaruHaji, Unrequited ShunHaji & YukiAi.
> 
> DLDR as usual.

 

XXIX

「 Tangled」

Canon compliant

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

“Uwa, kantung matamu tebal sekali. Tidak apa?” 

Kai bertanya sambil menghampiri Shun dan membawakannya teh.  _ Leader  _ Procellarum itu menatap Kai dan mengerjap, lalu tersenyum letih. 

“Ah.. iya, tidak apa. Cuma kurang tidur.” 

“Huh. kenapa?” kai bertanya kasual. “Ada masalah?” 

“Nnh… Yuki muntah tengah malam, jadi aku menemaninya seharian. Dia baru bisa istirahat tadi pagi setelah kubujuk untuk istirahat saja di rumah hari ini.” Shun menguap. “Namanya wanita yang sedang mengandung, Kai.” 

Kai hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk maklum. Berhubung dia sendiri adalah sulung dari enam bersaudara, Kai sudah pernah menyaksikan bagaimana ibunya terbangun dan muntah-muntah saat tengah malam ketika mengandung adiknya. Ia menepuk pundak Shun prihatin. 

“Wah, semoga masa mual-mualnya cepat berlalu kalau begitu.” 

“Terima kasih… Kai sendiri bagaimana?” 

“Uung.. ditanya bagaimanapun.. Saat ini aku tidak dengan siapa-siapa’kan?” kaKai i mengangkat pundak. “Kan sudah tidak berhubungan dengan mizuki.” 

“Ah iya, Mizuki akhirnya menjadi pasangan Yuno ya… aku kaget loh mendengarnya. Tidak apa?” 

“Tidak apa. Lagipula dipikir-pikir aku dan Mizuki juga lebih seperti kakak dan adik. Kami berpisah baik-baik kok.” 

Shun mengangguk paham sekali lagi sebelum kembali meminum teh lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya ditemani Kai . 

.

* * *

 

.

Setelah mengirim Shun untuk istirahat sebentar di kamar lamanya di asrama Procella, Kai turun ke lantai dua untuk menemui Hajime dan Haru. Sebenarnya hari ini para anggota senior seharusnya mengadakan rapat, tapi Kai kasihan juga dengan Shun yang terkantuk-kantuk begitu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Shun istirahat saja sementara dia mewakilinya untuk rapat. 

“Ooi, Haru, Hajime.” 

Kai membuka pintu, menemukan Haru dan Hajime sedang berdiskusi serius. Keduanya menoleh ketika melihat Kai . 

“Kai, sini, sini.” haru menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Alpha berkacamata itu mengerjap. “Shun mana?” 

“Maaf, Shun sepertinya tidak bisa ikut rapat. Semalam dia kurang tidur karena menemani Yuki yang muntah-muntah, jadi biarkan saja dia istirahat ya?” 

Haru melirik Hajime yang mendadak wajahnya lebih masam. “Uuh.. tentu. Baiklah, ayo kita bahas dulu tentang ini…” 

Pembahasan tentang pekerjaan mereka berjalan lancar, bahkan selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Haru merapikan berkas-berkas sambil tersenyum dan memasukkannya ke dalam map. Hajime mengehela napas dan berpindah ke pangkuan Haru. 

Kai menatap keduanya agak jengah, kemudian menghela napas. 

“Jadi.. aku tidak ingin bertanya begini, tapi usaha kalian untuk mengejar Shun sudah sampai mana?” 


	30. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Cinta itu membutakan, hanya bila kau membiarkannya. Oiran AU. Oiran!Haru & Kai. Kelanjutan chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan jiku
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Oiran AU. Oiran!Hajime dan Oiran!Haru. Kai dan Shun pelanggan mereka. Kali ini fokus pada Kai dan Haru.
> 
> \- Smut
> 
> P.s: AU ini jangan terlalu dianggap serius, author hanya melakukan research seperlunya rip.
> 
> DLDR as usual.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

XXX

「Love」

Oiran AU

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 

“Lalu, kenapa Kai kemari lagi?”

Tangan berjemari lentik menyerahkan _kiseru_ pada Kai yang menerimanya. Haru menuangkan sake ke cangkir kecil, lalu melipat tangan di atas pangkuan ketika Kai menyesap _kiseru_ dan mengembuskan asapnya. Haru kemudian menyerahkan cangkir sake pada Kai ketika Kai meletakkan _kiseru_ di asbak.

Kai menenggak sake dengan sekali teguk sementara Haru menyesap miliknya perlahan. Haru dengan sabar menanti Kai berbicara, terus mengisi cangkirnya setiap kai menghabiskan sake. Haru hendak mengambil botol kedua ketika Kai berbicara.

“Kemarin aku dan Shun bicara.”

“Hm?”

Tangan Haru terhenti. Ia meletakkan botol sakenya lagi.

“Ya?”

“Kau tahu’kan belakangan ini hubungan kami tidak baik?” Kai menghela napas. “Sejak dia mendadak tidak bisa dihubungi beberapa bulan lalu dan menghilang dua bulan, dia jadi sedikit lebih dingin padaku. Lalu beberapa waktu belakangan ini kami mulai makin jarang bicara. Kau sudah dengar’kan?”

Haru mengangguk-angguk. Bagaimana tidak dengar. Hajime juga mengeluhkan hal yang sama padanya. Haru dan Hajime sendiri tidak perlu banyak omong untuk tahu apa yang terjadi dan membuat hubungan keduanya renggang.

Sayangnya Kai dan Shun tampaknya tidak membicarakan ini baik-baik.

“Kai, apa Kai sudah bicarakan tentang Kai ke tempatku dan Hajime untuk apa biasanya?”

“Tentu saja sudah! Tapi orang itu tidak pernah mengerti!”

Kai meletakkan cangkir ke meja sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. Haru menyentuh tangan Kai perlahan dan mengelusnya.

“Kai, jangan dilampiaskan ke sana dong.”

“Maaf.”

“Tidak apa.”

Haru menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia beringsut duduk di sebelah Kai dan mengelus pundaknya pelan, perhatian. “Lalu ada apa lagi? Kai dan Shun membicarakan apa kemarin kalau aku boleh tahu?”

“....Kami berdua sepakat kalau misalkan ketika besok pagi aku merasa lebih tertarik padamu, aku dan Shun akan mengakhiri hubungan kami.”

Kai mengucap dengan lelah dan pasrah. Haru mengernyit kecil.

“Tapi’kan…”

“Aku tahu. Kau juga tidak berniat merebutku dari Shun atau apa’kan?”

Haru mengangguk kecil. “Bukannya sama saja dengan Shun pada Hajime kalau begitu?”

Kai menghela napas kesal sekali lagi dan mengangguk. “Itu dia. Padahal sama saja’kan dengannya dan Hajime.”

Haru menghela napas kecil dan melipat tangan. Ia menatap Kai cemas.

“...Kai, kurasa kau dan Shun sebaiknya bicarakan ini baik-baik. Aku mengerti kalau hubungan kita memang bisa menimbulkan salah paham, tapi Shun dan Hajime juga sama saja. Tapi tidak baik juga kalau kau dan Shun mengambil keputusan untuk berpisah seperti ini. Terlalu terburu-buru.”

“Tapi bagaimana lagi? Orang itu sangat keras kepala.” Kai mengeluh. “Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menjelaskannya padanya. Rasanya dia sangat percaya aku tertarik padamu. Sampai bilang dia ikhlas melepasku kalau memang aku tertariknya padamu.”

Tangan Kai terkepal, Haru di sebelahnya cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala. Ah benar kata Hajime, kedua orang ini memang sedikit keras kepala sampai tidak sadar.

Haru tahu kalau sebagai oiran pekerjaannya adalah menghibur pelanggannya. Kai mungkin adalah seorang pelanggan yang cukup spesial untuk Haru karena Kai adalah sponsor untuk upacara kedewasaan dan pelanggan yang tidak melulu memanggilnya untuk melakukan hubungan badan. Kai memperlakukan Haru sebagaimana mestinya, seperti seorang teman. Haru juga tak akan bohong dan mengatakan dia tak tertarik pada Kai.

Tapi Haru tahu diri. Kai dan Shun sudah menjalin hubungan bahkan sebelum Kai menjadi sponsor untuk upacara kedewasaannya. Dia dan kai sudah bicara blak-blakan tentang ketertarikan mereka satu sama lain, tapi keduanya juga tidak menganggapnya terlalu serius.

Karena akhirnya Haru adalah oiran. Tugas oiran adalah melayani pelanggannya. Dia tidak seharusnya menaruh perhatian lebih pada pelanggan.

Hanya saja kalau sudah begini sih Haru juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

* * *

 

.

Punggung Haru membusur dan kepalanya melesak ke bantal ketika Kai menciumi semakin ke bawah. Tangannya meremat futon, menggigit jemarinya untuk menahan desah ketika hentakan di bawah semakin keras dan rasa nikmat merambati tubuhnya seperti aliran listrik. Tusuk sanggulnya sudah lama lepas, membuat rambut ikal sewarna jerami tergerai di futon hingga ke lantai tatami. Haru mencekat napasnya ketika Kai menggigit gemas telinganya.

Kaki dan tangan berwarna pucat melingkarkan diri di pinggang kokoh dan leher. Jemari berkuku pendek berpegangan pada leher, mata hijau terpejam erat dan mulut terkatup rapat ketika hasrat mereka terlepas. Haru tergolek lemas di atas futon, napasnya memburu sementara Kai hampir tak terengah barang sedikitpun. Kai menarik diri dari Haru, mengambil kain dan perlahan mulai menyeka keringat dan riasan Haru yang sudah lama berantakan karena keringat dan ciuman panas yang mereka bagi.

Haru yakin bagian ini adalah hal yang membuat gadis-gadis, dan lelaki, di luar sana bisa makin menggilai Kai. Bukan hanya tampan, bertubuh gagah, dan rendah hati kendati dari keluarga berada, tapi lelaki yang satu ini juga seseorang yang natural di ranjang. Selain itu perlakuannya bisa membuatmu meleleh. Shun beruntung bisa memiliki Kai.

Ah ya, Shun.

Haru merasa semakin lelah seketika. Sungguh, Haru sangat yakin kedua orang itu sebenarnya masing saling suka. Haru tidak usah bertanya perasaan keduanya karena Kai hampir tiap waktu menyebut nama Shun dengan begitu sayang ketika bersamanya. Berdasarkan cerita Hajime, Shun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Yang membuat mereka bisa sampai seperti ini Haru sangat yakin adalah karena keduanya tidak bicara dengan benar dan kecemburuan semata. Haru tak akan menyalahkan bila Shun cemburu, tapi yang benar sajalah. Pengelihatan Haru memang sedikit kurang, apalagi kalau untuk memandang benda jauh. Tapi Haru tidak buta. Shun jelas masih suka pada Kai.

Rahasiakan ini dari Kai, tapi sesungguhnya Shun kadang memanggilnya untuk meminta ditemani juga. Haru cukup gugup ketika pertama kali dipanggil oleh Shun. Tapi nyatanya pasangan Kai itu juga memperlakukannya dengan baik. Shun hanya bertanya tentang Kai sesekali padanya, tapi selain itu mereka asyik berbincang. Haru yakin sekali Shun bahkan tidak merasa benci padanya seperti yang ia bilang.

Tapi Haru juga tahu Shun merasa tidak percaya diri. Dia merasa Kai bisa meninggalkannya karena dia tidak seperti Haru. Hal itu yang membuat Shun jadi semakin menjauh dari Kai, karena meyakini dirinya membuat Kai merasa kurang--yang sebenarnya salah sama sekali.

Haru menutup mata ketika Kai masih menyeka tubuhnya.

Besok ia harus bertemu Hajime. Mungkin sudah waktunya dia dan Hajime mengambil tindakan untuk membantu pasangan bodoh ini.

 


End file.
